<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>escuela multiversal by poke2310</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831113">escuela multiversal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poke2310/pseuds/poke2310'>poke2310</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series, DC Extended Universe, Generator Rex, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, RWBY, Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, What Was I Thinking?, more to come - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poke2310/pseuds/poke2310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ante una posible amenaza al multiverso sus mejores héroes deciden tomar en sus manos el deber de educar y entrenar a la próxima generación de defensores, la pregunta es ¿estarán listos para la tarea? y ¿quienes son los elegidos?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo 1: eligiendo alumnos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 1: eligiendo alumnos<br/>En una sala con una mesa larga se ven 8 figuras</p>
<p>- bienvenidos - dijo la primera figura que usaba una bata de laboratorio y unos googles verdes sobre su cabeza- antes de empezar, ¿alguien quiere un chicle? - dijo extendiendo una bolsa con esferas multicolores</p>
<p>- yo - dijo un hombre con traje extendiendo la mano para tomar uno de los caramelos que el profesor le ofreció - gracias, Paradox –</p>
<p>- sin problemas señor Stark, ¿ahora cómo va nuestro pequeño plan caballeros? - pregunto el viajero en el tiempo a sus compañeros de sala</p>
<p>- esto no es lo que yo llamaría un pequeño plan profesor, esto podía cambiar el destino del multiverso en general - comento una mujer en una armadura roja que protegía todo su abdomen</p>
<p>- señorita Prince entiendo sus dudas, pero esto estaba destinado a ocurrir tarde o temprano, de esta forma al menos nos aseguraremos de que los jóvenes héroes estén listos y ya confíen entre ellos - comento un hombre, en apariencia anciano, con traje negro, una bufanda verde, un bastón en una mano y una taza de café en la otra</p>
<p>- el profesor Ozpin tiene razón Diana, además ya es muy tarde para retractarnos - comento un hombre en un traje azul, con una capa roja colgando de su espalda y un “S” en su pecho del mismo color</p>
<p>- entiendo su preocupación señorita Prince, créame que sí, pero como el señor Kent dijo el momento de retroceder paso hace ya mucho - comento un hombre en un traje con el esquema de colores de la bandera estadounidense, una estrella blanca en su pecho y un escudo circular con el mismo patrón de color, calmando las dudas de la amazona</p>
<p>- gracias capitán Rogers - le respondió Clark Kent alias Superman - si convoco esta reunión supongo que su parte está completa Profesor Paradox -</p>
<p>- Efectivamente señor Kent - respondió el viajero temporal - la escuela esta lista, tiene todo lo que ustedes pidieron y algunos extras que dejare como sorpresa -</p>
<p>- perfecto ahora eso nos deja con la parte más difícil, encontrar estudiantes - comento una mujer en un taraje completo rojo y azul con detalles en amarillo</p>
<p>- hm - anuncio su llegada la última figura, un hombre fornido vestido en un traje gris que tenía un murciélago negro en el pecho, un cinturón amarillo y una capa con capucha la que lo hacía parecer un murciélago gigante - de hecho, capitana Danvers ya me encargué de eso y reuní una lista de potenciales candidatos - en eso un holograma con varias caras apareció frente a ellos</p>
<p>- ¿Cuándo exactamente tuviste tiempo de hacer eso? - pregunto Tony Stark, el vengador armado, con incredulidad en su voz</p>
<p>- tengo mis momentos Stark - respondió el caballero de la noche con una sonrisa imperceptible</p>
<p>- bien señor Wayne, muéstrenos que tiene - pidió el Capitán América</p>
<p>En ese momento las caras fueron reemplazadas por el holograma de 5 adolescentes con trajes que asimilaban a animales, el primero era un chico de tez morena cuyo traje asimilaba a una tortuga, seguido a él fue una chica pelirroja con una traje que compartía similitud con un zorro rojo, la seguía una chica caucásica con pelo rubio y traje amarillo y negro, similar a una abeja, y finalmente aparecieron un chico rubio con un traje negro ajustado y orejas de gato en su cabeza y una chica de pelo negro que usaba un traje rojo con puntos negros.</p>
<p>- este es el equipo Miraculus, a falta de un nombre oficial, en orden son: Nino Lahiffe alias “Carapace”, Alya Césaire “Rena Rouge”, Chloe Bourgeois “Queen Bee”, Adrien Agreste “Chat Noir” y, aparentemente su líder, Marinette Dupain-Cheng “Ladybug”. Llevan defendiendo su versión de Paris como un equipo desde hace poco menos de un año, siendo Chat Noir y Ladybug los más experimentados con más de dos años de experiencia, si bien tienen el poder les falta la experiencia trabajando en grandes grupos a menudo entorpeciéndose entre ellos cuando luchan los cinco juntos y dependiendo más en luchas con grupo pequeños de 2 o 3 miembros - explico Batman</p>
<p>- interesante - comento el primer vengador - ¿cuáles son sus habilidades? -</p>
<p>- Carapace es capaz de crear un escudo irrompible que corta todo lo que esté en su camino - en el holograma muestra un video de Carapace creando un escudo gigante protegiendo a sus amigos y cortando una telaraña que mantenía varios de ellos atrapados - Rena Rouge puede crear ilusiones - se puede ver a Rena Rouge creando una especie de parque temático para distraer a un ejército de pequeñas creaturas a una trampa - Queen Bee puede paralizar- se puede ver a Queen Bee crear una especie de aguijón y paralizar a una persona con una similitud a Napoleón, pero era más grande y su traje tenia los colores de la bandera Francesa con hombreras en amarillo - Chat Noir puede destruir cualquier cosa - se ve un montaje del poder de Chat Noir causando efectos variado, desde pudrir madera hasta desintegrar por completo unas cadenas - y finalmente Ladybug es capaz de crear una objeto aleatorio para ayudarla a solucionar su problema actual - finalmente se puede ver a Ladybug crear una variedad de objetos que van desde un casco de moto a una toalla.</p>
<p>- son poderes interesantes - comento Ozpin - pero supongo que tienen límites, ¿verdad? -</p>
<p>- efectivamente - respondió Batman - solo pueden usarlos una vez por transformación y una vez los usan tiene 5 minutos antes de des transformarse - Al oír esto Tony Stark levanto una ceja</p>
<p>-espera, ¿dijiste des transformarse? - comento el multimillonario</p>
<p>- sí, aparentemente sus poderes provienen de unas joyas mágicas con los que se transforman, esto también les da una mejora de fuerza, velocidad y agilidad a niveles Superhumanos y un arma a cada uno - siguió Batman hasta que fue interrumpido</p>
<p>- sugiero que pasemos al siguiente candidato, porque parece que esto nos llevara todo el día - comento la Capitana Marvel</p>
<p>- bien - dijo Batman cambiando a un adolescente de cabello castaño, con ojos verdes y un reloj de aspecto Extraño en su muñeca, joven que Paradox reconoció de inmediato</p>
<p>- veo que tomo mi consejo Señor Wayne, el joven Tenyson podrá ser algo confiado pero su poder no debe ser subestimado - dijo con una sonrisa</p>
<p>- ¿qué es tan especial acerca de este chico? - pregunto un intrigado Tony Stark, podría no conocer bien a Paradox, pero sabía que si alguien como él tenía a este chico en tanto estima significaba que él tenía más de lo que se podía ver a simple vista</p>
<p>- como Paradox dijo Benjamín Kirby Tenyson será confiado pero tiene en su poder uno de los artefactos más poderosos que he visto - dijo El Caballero de la Noche mientras el holograma hacia zoom al reloj de Ben - Esto no es un reloj común, lo que están viendo aquí es el Ultimatrix, un artefacto que le concede al usuario cambiar de forma con más de un millón de especies alienígenas de todo su universo - sobra decir que todos los héroes estaban sorprendidos al oír esto y prácticamente se desmallan al ver el montaje Ben cambiando de forma venciendo a ejércitos enteros prácticamente solo</p>
<p>- este chico es prácticamente un ejército de un solo hombre - comento el Hombre de Acero - no veo porque necesitaría refuerzos -</p>
<p>- su actitud arrogante suele ser tanto su mayor ventaja y su peor problema, metiéndolo en problemas más de los que los saca de estos - comento el Profesor Paradox - además tener uno de los artefactos más poderosos de su universo lo ha vuelto confiado y suele apresurarse a resolver sus problemas con los puños, lo juro hay veces que creo que es parte Appoplexian - comento el señor del tiempo susurrando la última parte - aunque ha habido ocasiones en las que él prefirió solucionar sus problemas con la mente, no suele ser lo usual -</p>
<p>- Bien, ¿quién sigue? - pregunto la princesa de las amazonas, el holograma cambia para mostrar a un chico con pelo castaño, una remera rosa con una estrella en su centro y unos jeans cortos junto a una joven de tez morena con cabello corto, un gi de combate azul y empuñando una espada rosa</p>
<p>- estos son Steven Cuarzo Universe - dijo señalando al chico - y Connie Maheswaran - señalando a la chica</p>
<p>- bien - comento la vengadora de alto vuelo - ¿Qué tenemos? -</p>
<p>- Steven es mitad humano mitad parte de una raza de alienígenas nativa de su universo conocida como gemas, esto le concede fuerza sobrehumana, una versión limitada de “cambio de forma”, un escudo de luz, una burbuja protectora, saliva capaz de sanar heridas y la capacidad de alterar su gravedad personal - mientras Batman explicaba los poderes de Steven el holograma mostraba imágenes de cada uno de estos sorprendiendo a los demás presentes - Connie es una humana normal, pero ha demostrado ser capaz de, gracias a su entrenamiento con la espada, mantenerse junto a Steven y otras gemas, además de esto es muy inteligente y capaz de trabajo en equipo, particularmente con Steven, la hacen una muy interesante fuerza para nuestro equipo - se pude ver una serie de monstruos siendo derrotados por Connie Steven y un grupo de mujeres de colores - además ambos son capaces de fusionarse para crear a Stevonnie, que combina lo mejor de ambos y crea a un guerrero impresionante - el holograma muestra a Steven y Connie fusionándose y venciendo sola a más de esos monstruos - pero no están acostumbrados a pelear, y muchas de sus estrategias se basan en ganar tiempo para que lleguen las guardianas de Steven -</p>
<p>- perfecto, me agradan, que más tenemos Batsy - pregunto Tony. El holograma mostro un joven latinoamericano con googles naranjas y una chaqueta del mismo color.<br/>- este es Rex Salazar, todas las personas de su mundo están infectadas por una maquinas conocidas como nanites, Rex es el único capaz de controlarlos permitiéndole crear una serie de máquinas que utiliza para combatir - el holograma muestra todas las maquinas que Rex es capaz de crear, desde puños a espadas - además de darle una forma de Tecnopatía - el holograma muestra a Rex tocando una máquina expendedora para hacer que suelte una bebida - pero de forma similar a Tenyson es confiado, impulsivo y rebelde -</p>
<p>- entonces tenemos, cinco adolescentes con poderes mágicos que deben acostumbrarse a luchar en equipo, dos guerreros muy hábiles que no acostumbran a terminar la pelea por su cuenta y un par de los adolescentes con los poderes más grandes que he visto - resumió el hombre de acero - ¿Qué más tenemos Bruce? - al decir esto el holograma cambio a una joven musulmana llevaba un traje azul un símbolo de rayo amarillo que atravesaba todo su pecho, Usaba una bufanda roja y una máscara azul. Al verla los vengadores presentes la reconocieron inmediatamente</p>
<p>- me agrada esta opción murciélago - comento la Capitana Marvel - Ms. Marvel será joven, pero tiene el corazón de una heroína lo he visto con mis propios ojos -</p>
<p>- como la capitana Marvel dijo - comenzó Batman - Kamala Khan alias “Ms. Marvel” es una joven inhumana que es relativamente nueva en el trabajo de ser una heroína, tiene la capacidad de alterar su cuerpo a voluntad. Permitiéndole estirarse, agrandarse, encogerse y cambiar de forma. Además de poseer un factor curativo relativamente decente -</p>
<p>- bien, ¿quién es el último que tenías en mente Bruce? - pregunto Wonder Woman. El holograma muestra a una joven pelirroja su traje era negro en las piernas y brazos, pero azul en el pecho con un patrón de telarañas y con una máscara roja. El patrón de telaraña les resultaba familiar a Tony y a Steve, pero no reconocían a la chica</p>
<p>- esta es Annie Parker - apenas termino de decir esto Tony Stark lo interrumpió</p>
<p>- ¿Parker?, ¿cómo en Peter Parker? - pregunto el millonario</p>
<p>- sí, en su dimensión ella es la hija de Peter Parker- dijo causando que los vengadores se sorprendieran - ella ha heredado los poderes arácnidos de su padre, además de recibir su entrenamiento permitiéndole equiparársele con solo 16 años - el holograma muestra Annie entrenando tanto con sus padres como con los X-men - estos son mis candidatos, ahora podríamos debatir y prepararnos para el encuentro - Batman planeaba continuar, pero fue interrumpido por Ozpin</p>
<p>- si me permite Sr Wayne pero yo también tengo algunos candidatos que me gustaría presentar antes de debatir - al oír esto Batman asintió con la cabeza indicándole a director que siga, él puso su dispositivo de comunicación, conocido como Scroll, en la mesa y en él se vieron las cabezas de 4 chicas en el rango de edad de los aplicantes presentados por Batman, excepto por una que parecía más joven que las demás, debajo de cada retrato se veía una letra, presumiblemente la inicial de cada una, que formaban la palabra RWBY - este es el equipo RWBY, son uno de los equipos de primer año en Beacon pero se mostraron como uno de los mejores en su clase - dijo el director</p>
<p>- su líder es Ruby Rose, la más joven del grupo por 2 años, pero ha sabido ganarse el título, su semblanza le permite correr a altas velocidades - dijo mientras el holograma mostraba Ruby, una chica de pelo negro con una falda de combate negra con detalles en rojo y una capucha roja, corriendo tan rápido que se volvía un remolino dejando pétalos de rosa por todas partes</p>
<p>- su compañera es Weiss Schnee, heredera de la Schnee Dust Company, su semblanza le permite crear glifos que le son de asistencia en combate- el holograma muestra a Weiss, como Ruby vestía una falda de combate, pero la suya era completamente blanca igual que su pelo, creando una serie de círculos en el suelo con un símbolo de copo de nieve para diferentes efectos, como utilizarlos de plataforma, potenciar ataques, etc.<br/>- Blake Belladona, un fauno Gato con un par extra de orejas que le dan un sentido del oído mejorado y una casi perfecta visión nocturna, su semblanza le permite crear copias de ella para esquivar ataques enemigos - el holograma muestra a Blake, una joven con un traje blanco y negro con un lazo en su cabeza escondiendo un par de orejas de gato, esquivando ataques usando su semblanza</p>
<p>- Yang Xiao Long, la media hermana de Ruby, es la luchadora del grupo su semblanza le permite convertir el daño recibido por ella en fuerza física - finalmente el holograma muestra a Yang, una adolescente rubia con un cuerpo bien formado una blusa de mangas cortas café con bordes dorados, sobre una playera con corte bajo amarilla, recibiendo ataques y contraatacando cada vez con más fuerza hasta el punto donde sus ojos lila se vuelven rojos y su cabello rubio se enciende en llamas</p>
<p>- cada estudiante en Beacon utiliza su propia arma y el equipo RWBY no es diferente. Ruby tiene a Cresent Rose un hibrido de guadaña y rifle francotirador - el holograma mostro el arma, causando que la mandíbula Tony Stark cayera hasta el piso - Weiss tiene a Myrtenaster un estoque especial con una recamara para almacenar polvo y utilizarlo en combate - el holograma muestra a Weiss utilizando sus glifos en combinación con el polvo para crear desde hielo, hasta fuego - Blake tiene a Gambol Shroud funciona como catana, cuchilla y pistola/kusarigama – el holograma muestra a Blake usando tanto la catana como su funda contra un ave gigante para luego ser derribada pero poder regresar a la batalla cambiando la catana a una kusarigama y usarla para volver a la batalla - finalmente Yang tiene a Ember Celica un par de guanteletes con escopetas integradas que yang utiliza en combinación con su estilo de combate para acercarse a sus oponentes y acabarlos con poderosos golpes - el video muestra a Yang venciendo a los guardias de una disco sola con explosiones saliendo de sus golpes.</p>
<p>- perfecto, si nadie tiene más candidatos sugiero que debatamos -dijo Paradox, ante la negativa de los presentes el personal de la futura escuela de héroes se preparó para decidir quiénes entraran y quienes no y quien iría a buscar a quien.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 2: enviando las invitaciones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>con los estudiantes decididos los profesores se dividen para darles las invitaciones</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony Stark era muchas cosas, super genio, Vengador, multimillonario, pero si él no es algo, ese algo es mensajero multidimensional. Aun así, aquí estaba Paris Francia, pero no la que conocía, en esta versión de Paris el no existía, es más ningún héroe que el conociera existía, los únicos héroes que existen en esta tierra son cinco adolescentes Parisinos con joyas mágicas que lleva buscando todo el día</p>
<p>- dónde están esos niños, ¿Qué acaso no hacen patrulla o algo? – pregunto el multimillonario aparentemente a nadie</p>
<p>- <em>de hecho, señor Stark, según la investigación hecha por el señor Wayne</em> <em>ellos terminaron su patrulla hace una hora </em>- le informo J.A.R.V.I.S su I.A personal</p>
<p>- ¿qué?, porque no me lo dijiste eso antes, ahora creo que vine para nada - se quejó el multimillonario desde el interior de su armadura</p>
<p>- <em>de hecho, señor, usted salió con una buena ventana de tiempo, pero perdió mucho tiempo en esa panadería - </em>le informo la I.A asistente al multimillonario recordando como paso una hora decidiendo que comprar en una panadería local</p>
<p>- lo siento, pero viajar entre dimensiones me da hambre - dijo el vengador de acero - okey, Jarvis plan B -</p>
<p>- <em>señor, yo no recomendaría eso, los chicos podrían considerarlo hostil, invasivo o incluso verlo como una amenaza </em>- informo la I.A a su creador, pero desgraciadamente cuando Tony Stark tiene una idea es inútil discutir con él.</p>
<p>- no tengo tiempo Jarvis, entra al sistema de teléfono, busca a nuestros chicos y mándales este mensaje “nos vemos en una hora en la torre Eiffel y usa tu traje” oh y dile a Ladybug que los postres de su panadería son deliciosos - lo ordeno el multimillonario a su asistente computarizado antes de dirigirse al edificio más importante de Paris</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">En otro lugar de la ciudad</span>
</p>
<p>Marinette no era una chica que perdía la calma con facilidad, es por eso que cuando vio que le llego a su celular un mensaje de un número desconocido diciéndole que vaya con su traje a la torre Eiffel y que los postres de su panadería son deliciosos ella no pudo evitar hiperventilarse un poco, acaba de terminar su patrulla con Rena y Queen pero ahora alguien que aparentemente sabía quién era quería verla - ¿Qué se supone que haga Tikki?- le pregunto la portadora del Miraculus de la suerte a su Kwami</p>
<p>- relájate, Marinette, veamos qué es lo que quiere, con suerte no serás la única que lo recibió - la calmo el espíritu</p>
<p>- es cierto, lo más probable es que Chloe también haya recibido un mensaje - se relajó la líder de los héroes de Paris - vamos, Tikki, Motas - una vez transformada Ladybug salió de su casa y se dirigió al lugar donde el mensaje le dijo sin perder un segundo, mientras se balanceaba ella rápidamente pudo notar que no era la única heroína que iba hacia la torre, a mitad de camino se encontró con una sorpresa al ver a Queen Bee en un tejado dirigiéndose en la misma dirección que ella</p>
<p>- hola Ladybug, ¿supongo que tu recibiste un mensaje también? - le pregunto la única superheroína con identidad publica de su equipo</p>
<p>- así es Queen, supuse que tú también lo harías, ya sabes por el tema de su identidad siendo publica y todo eso - le dijo Ladybug a Queen Bee, era cierto que de todo su equipo Chloe Bourgeois es la única con una identidad publica, así que era obvio que si ella, con su identidad escondida incluso para su equipo, recibió un mensaje era probable que la “celebridad” Chole “Queen Bee” Bourgeois también recibiría una</p>
<p>- sí y descuida ya hice que mi papi evacuara la torre Eiffel y la rodeara, nadie ha entrado ni salido desde entonces - comento le heroína con tema de abeja, esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que tener una identidad publica era ventajosa, más aún si esa identidad es la hija del alcalde de París</p>
<p>- perfecto, buen trabajo Queen ahora vamos a ver a nuestro amigo desconocido - las heroínas con tema de insecto se prepararon para salir hasta que Queen vio algo por el rabillo del ojo, cuando giro la cabeza se dio cuenta que eran sus otros compañeros Rena Rouge y Carapace</p>
<p>- mira Ladybug por ahí son Rena y Carapace - dijo la reina de las abejas antes de mover los brazos para llamar la atención de sus compañeros - Rena Carapace chicos, por aquí - fue entonces cuando la única pareja oficial de héroes los ve y se acercan saltando por los tejados</p>
<p>- hola Ladybug, Chloe, ¿ustedes también recibieron el mensaje? - pregunto Rena preocupada porque parece que este extraño fue capaz de descubrir todas sus identidades</p>
<p>- primero, si nosotras íbamos camino a la torre, y segundo, deja de llamarme Chole ya te dije que mi nombre es Queen Bee - dijo la heroína Abeja enojada porque Rena nunca se refiera a ella por su alias</p>
<p>- lo siento, pensé que la razón por la revelaste tu identidad era para que la gente te reconociera - dijo la heroína con tema de zorro en tono burlón hasta que fue detenido por su novio Carapace</p>
<p>- calma nena, pero si nosotros cuatro estamos aquí, ¿creen que Chat también recibió un mensaje? – dijo mientras un chico rubio en traje negro aterrizaba detrás de el</p>
<p>- descuida capitan tortuga, lo recibí me preocupaba ser el único, pero ahora me preocupa que alguien de algún modo conoce todas nuestras identidades - comento el inseparable compañero de Ladybug preocupado al ver como todo su equipo estaba presente - ¿cuál es el plan mi Lady? - le pregunto Chat a su amada</p>
<p>- averiguar la identidad de nuestro hacker, descubrir que quiere y purificar su akuma - ordeno Ladybug</p>
<p>- ¿el plan de siempre entonces? - pregunto Chat Noir</p>
<p>- exacto - y con eso los cinco héroes de Paris partieron saltando por los techos camino a la torre Eiffel sin decir una palabra, una vez llegaron lo primero que hicieron fue ir a hablar con el oficial a cargo del cierre al edificio más famoso de Paris</p>
<p>- oficial - saludo Ladybug con su equipo a la espalda - ¿Cuál es la situación? –</p>
<p>- varias personas afirman haber visto lo que parecía ser un robot volando a la cima de la torre - informo el policía para la poca sorpresa del equipo, si es un robot tendría cierto sentido que pudiera descubrir todas sus identidades, pensaron todos simultáneamente, pero para su sorpresa el policía les dijo algo que no podrían creer - según un reciente informe el robot fue visto llevando una mesa y 6 sillas a la torre - eso hiso que los héroes se sorprendieran, para que querría un robot sillas.</p>
<p>- gracias por el informe oficial, nos encargaremos desde aquí - agradeció la líder del equipo antes de que todos treparan la torre sin saber que esperar.</p>
<p>Lo que encontraron en la cima los atrapo con la guardia baja, un hombre con traje sentado en una silla junto a una mesa en la que había una bolsa de papel, junto a él había una especie de robot color rojo y dorado, el hombre estaba comiendo un Croissant con tranquilidad hasta que los vio y se sorprendió un poco - oh, hola chicos, no los esperaba tan pronto - dijo con una gran calma - ¿quieren un Croissant? todavía me quedan unos pocos - dijo extendiendo la bolsa, en ese momento Ladybug entendió el segundo mensaje que le envió, esa era una de las bolsas de la panadería de sus padres. por fortuna logro mantener la calma para que nadie de su equipo la descubriera.</p>
<p>- viejo, descubriste nuestras identidades, nos llamaste aquí ¿y ahora no invitas Croissants? - comento Carapace</p>
<p>- dinos que quieres - dijo Chat indicando al extraño que les diga su nombre y motivo, pero antes de que el pudiera responder Queen Bee lo interrumpió</p>
<p>- déjame adivinar, quieres nuestros Miraculus - comento mientras se preparaba para pelear</p>
<p>- <em>Señorita Bourgeois es de mala educación interrumpir a sus mayores </em>- todos se sorprendieron al ver al robot hablar con una voz elegante a la vez que mecánica</p>
<p>- gracias Jarvis - comento el hombre terminando su Croissant – para responder a sus pregunta, mi nombre es Tony Stark pero me llaman Iron Man - dijo como si fuera el fuera alguien importante o famoso - y no, no quiero sus Miraculus - comento para la extrañez de todos - al menos no solo a ellos - dijo alertando a todos - lo que quiero es ofrecerles algo - comento mientras sacaba algo de su traje - una gran oportunidad - concluyo poniendo unos folletos en la mesa, sobra decir que los jóvenes héroes estaban extrañados</p>
<p>- ¿nos trajiste aquí para darnos unos folletos? - comento Rena extrañada por la situación</p>
<p>- vean dentro de los folletos, hay uno para cada uno - pidió el hombre, cada uno tomo su folleto y lo abrieron para sorprenderse cuando una construcción holográfica de lo que parecía ser una escuela apareció ente ellos - ¿nada mal verdad?, esa es la Escuela Inter Dimensional de Héroes o E.I.D.H como me gusta llamarla, fue diseñada para enseñar a jóvenes héroes, como ustedes, de todo multiverso como trabajar juntos para la eventualidad de que se tengan que unir para salvar no solo un universo sino todos en general - dijo mientras el equipo con temas de animales miraban sorprendidos - el folleto tiene toda la información que puedan necesitar, más un comunicador para que puedan hablar con el director del lugar y resolver sus dudas o si necesitan ayuda con un excusa para ir - dijo mientras el caminaba hacia el robot revelando el interior hueco de este, luego el entro usándolo como una armadura</p>
<p>- ¿cómo sabemos podemos confiar en ti? - pregunto Ladybug - dimensiones alternas, escuelas para héroes, tienes que admitir que es difícil de creer -</p>
<p> El hombre solo se rio dentro de su armadura - ah, como extraño cuando era como tú, un joven héroe para el que la posibilidad de mundos paralelos no es más que ciencia-ficción, lo siento niña, pero en nuestra línea de trabajo tienes que estar listo para todo y esperar lo mejor - dijo mientras salía volando por el borde y luego abrir un extraño portal y desaparecer atreves de él, dejado a los 5 adolescentes sorprendidos</p>
<p>- ¿Qué hacemos Ladybug? - dijo Chat haciendo la pregunta que todos tenían en la cabeza, al terminar la frase los cinco chicos miraron a su líder esperando un magnificente plan acerca de su próximo movimiento, Ladybug se quedó pensando por unos segundos antes de levantar ligeramente la cabeza, pero sus ojos permanecían ocultos por su cabello</p>
<p>- nos veremos en mañana en nuestro sitio de patrullas a la hora de siempre, hare algo de investigación con este folleto, les diré que encuentre entonces - y sin otra palabra ella se balanceo camino a casa</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">En otra dimensión</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Paradox eligió personalmente a este estudiante, después de todo él tenía experiencia con el joven Benjamín y sabía exactamente dónde encontrarlo.</p>
<p>Ben estaba teniendo un día tranquilo, sentado bebiendo un Smoothie en su Sr. Smoothie favorito, cuando de repente noto como todo a su alrededor se había congelado, pero esto no sorprendió al portador del Ultimatrix - sabes Paradox, para un viajero del tiempo definitivamente elijes los momentos más inoportunos para visitarme - dijo mientras miraba al portal temporal del que el profesor salió caminando</p>
<p>- lo siento Benjamín, pero hoy no había un mejor momento para visitarte y este es un asunto de gran importancia - dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a Ben</p>
<p>- déjame adivinar, ¿quieres que salve el multiverso? - comento confiado, creyendo saber que traía al señor del tiempo ante el</p>
<p>- ah, joven Benjamín, tan perspicaz como siempre - dijo con una sonrisa - pero no, al menos aún no, vine a entregarte esto - dijo mientras, como Iron man, sacaba un folleto de su bata y lo dejaba en la mesa para que Ben lo tomara con gran intriga.</p>
<p>- me rindo Paradox, ¿qué es esto? - comento después de ver el folleto durante un rato, como si fuera algo obvio Paradox abrió el folleto mostrando el holograma de la escuela y sus dormitorios</p>
<p>- esto, mi querido Benjamín, es la Escuela Inter Dimensional de Héroes o E.I.D.H, siéntate porque esto tomara tiempo - Paradox procedió a explicarle al mayor héroe de este universo el plan que había creado junto con el resto del futuro personal de la escuela, una vez termino dejo a Ben pensar acerca de la oferta, por alrededor de un segundo cuando, para su poca sorpresa, el respondió</p>
<p>- estoy dentro - dijo el portador del Ultimatrix - no voy a mentirte Paradox, la parte de formar parte de un equipo la encuentro un poco innecesaria - dijo, con su humildad brillando por su ausencia - pero será interesante compartir con otras personas con poderes - finalizo sellando el trato</p>
<p>- maravilloso Benjamín, vendré por ti en unas semanas, te aconsejo que prepares todo lo que puedas necesitar - dijo mientras entraba por otro portal, pero antes de irse y de que el tiempo regresara a la normalidad saco la cabeza para tener unas últimas palabras a su viejo amigo - oh, te recomiendo que cambies a alguno de tus alienígenas más rápidos ahora, me agradecerás después - dijo dejando a Ben confundido, pero hiso caso igual convirtiéndose en Jetray.</p>
<p>En cuanto el tiempo se reanudo un camión blindado aceleraba a toda velocidad escapando de una serie de patrullas, al ver esto Jetray rápidamente termino su Smoothie y salió en la persecución del camión fugitivo</p>
<p> <strong><span class="u">En otra; otra dimensión</span></strong></p>
<p>Diana cruzo el portal entrando al lugar conocido como “ciudad Playa” donde ella se supone que encontrara a dos de los, posibles, estudiantes de esta futura escuela. Tras volar un rato encontró lo que buscaba una estatua de un mujer gigante tallada en el borde de un acantilado con una pequeña casa en la base, según el informe de Bruce Steven y Connie deberían volver ahí en unos minutos, con suerte será suficiente tiempo para contactar con sus familias y explicar su propuesta con los chicos y sus padres presentes, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo una mujer grande con piel color granate, un peinado que parecía un cuadrado y unas gafas extrañas salió y la miro directamente antes de halar</p>
<p>- te esperaba, vamos entra - dijo la mujer de forma intrigante, Diana hiso caso y entro a la casa sin bajar la guardia, dentro encontró a una chica con piel violeta y una larga cabellera en lo que parecía ser la cocina de la casa, parecía estar cocinando un sándwich, pero Diana no estaba segura pues la chica parecía haber puesto una de cada alimento existente en la casa entre dos panes y lo llamo sándwich, diana miro entretenida como la chica intentaba comérselo de una mordida fallando múltiples veces hasta que la vio, entonces la chica estiro la boca y al fin logro su cometido para luego dirigirse hacia Diana</p>
<p>- ¿ella es la visita que esperabas Garnet? - la mujer, ahora identificada como Garnet, asintió</p>
<p>- Amatista, te pido que la vigiles mientras voy a buscar algo - dijo Garnet mientras salía de la casa, en cuanto lo hiso el ambiente se tensó casi de inmediato, con Amatista intentando buscar un tema de conversación</p>
<p>- bueno, ¿qué te trae a ciudad Playa? – pregunto Amatista a la princesa Amazona en un esfuerzo por entablar una conversación</p>
<p>- vine a hacer una proposición - respondió la Amazona</p>
<p>- ¿a quién? – pregunto la gema, pero antes de que Diana pudiera responder Greg entro por la puerta</p>
<p>- Amatista, ¿sabes si Steven, Connie y Perla regresaron?, Garnet me dijo algo acerca de una mu…- la frase de Greg fue cortada cuando vio a una mujer con traje extraño, una espada y escudo en la espalda y un lazo dorado en su cadera, después de un rato Garnet entro trayendo consigo a los padres de Connie, al mismo tiempo que Steven, Perla y Connie regresaban de su entrenamiento a través del portal.</p>
<p>- oh, hola mama, hola, papá, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? - pregunto Connie intrigada por la presencia de sus padres en la casa de su amigo - se supone que hoy iría a casa en León, y ¿Quién es esa mujer? – pregunto con respecto a la guerrera que parecía tener las miradas de todas las personas en la habitación. Al darse cuenta de esto Diana decidió aprovechar para presentarse y proponer su oferta</p>
<p>- permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Diana de Temiscira - comento Diana - y vine aquí porque tengo una propuesta para Steven y Connie - dijo mientras señalaba a los chicos con su mano abierta, las gemas y los padres de los chicos le dirigieron miradas enojadas esperando lo peor, esto no pasó desapercibido para la Amazona cuando alzo las manos en posición defensiva sintiendo la agresión de sus miradas y el cómo las Gemas estaban listas para sacar sus armas - antes de que me ataquen permítanme explicar la oferta - dijo mientras sacaba unos folletos del interior de armadura y se los daba a los chicos y sus padres y, como Tony y Paradox antes que ella, les explicaba a los presentes el porqué del folleto y su importancia. una vez termino dejo que le hagan sus preguntas, la primera viniendo del señor y la señora Maheswaran</p>
<p>- si lo que dices es verdad entonces esta escuela es para héroes de todo el multiverso - resumió la Doctora Maheswaran, a lo que Diana asintió, entonces ella continuo con su duda - pero ¿para qué quieren a Connie?, ella no tiene ninguna clase de poderes especiales - al oír esto Diana sonrió ligeramente</p>
<p> -vera Doctora Maheswaran - respondió - de donde yo vengo uno de los héroes más importantes es Batman, él podría vencer a todos los otros héroes de mi mundo solo, y logro todo esto solo con entrenamiento y trabajo duro - dijo mientras volteaba para ver a Connie directamente - justo como ella - tras unos minutos y unas cuantas preguntas en cuestión de que se hará en la escuela Diana estaba lista para irse - vendré a buscarlos en unas semanas, los folletos tienen un comunicador en caso de que les queden preguntas, preparen todo lo que puedan necesitar, adiós - dijo mientras salía de la casa y volaba por el cielo, hasta que abrió un portal de vuelta a su hogar</p>
<p>- bueno, ¿Qué opinan? - pregunto Garnet a los chicos, ellos rápidamente compartieron una mirada emocionada con sus característicos “ojos de estrellas”</p>
<p>- ellos parecen emocionados - les dijo Greg a las gemas y a los padres de Connie</p>
<p>- no estoy muy segura acerca de esto - comento la Doctora Maheswaran - pero tengo que admitir que el hecho que ese lugar se supone que funcione como una escuela normal me agrada y será bueno para Connie hacer más amigos - comento su marido simplemente asintió con la cabeza ambos acordando permitir a su hija el asistir a la E.I.D.H</p>
<p>- yo no sé si Steven debería ir - comento Perla cruzando sus brazos, su comentario no pasó desapercibido para el Hibrido quien inmediatamente fue hacia la gema y le dio una mirada tierna, pero Perla ni se inmuto, al ver como su mirada un funcionaba Connie se le unió, pero Perla ni se inmuto, entonces con una mirada acordaron usar las armas pesadas, ahora Stevonnie y León le daban una mirada combinada ante la que Perla estaba indefensa – ok ustedes Ganan - Stevonnie salto de alegría chocando los cinco con ella misma</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">En otra; otra; otra dimensión</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Superman se encontraba haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer, volar por la ciudad buscando a alguien y ayudando a tantas personas como pueda mientras lo hace, ¿la persona que busca? Un chico llamado Rex Salazar, según le había dicho Bruce él era el tipo de persona que atraía los problemas, pero hasta donde el Kriptoniano había visto el chico simplemente no aparecía asique decidió pasar al plan B</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar</span>
</p>
<p>Rex se relajaba tranquilamente en la base aérea de Providencia acostado en su cama sin una preocupación en el mundo, era uno de esos raros días en los que nada pasaba y él iba a aprovecharlo al máximo, al menos ese era el plan hasta que la maldita alarma de la base empezó a sonar como loca, sacándolo de su estado de tranquilidad y lanzándolo a la acción</p>
<p>- ¿Qué tenemos Holiday? – pregunto Rex ligeramente emocionado por algo de acción</p>
<p>- no lo sé Rex - respondió la científica en jefe de Providencia - la nave parece haber chocado con algo - esto causo que el E.V.O levantara la ceja en intriga</p>
<p>- ¿a esta altura?, ¿Cómo es eso siquiera…- la frase de Rex fue interrumpida cuando vio a un hombre en Spandex azul, con una capa roja y un emblema de “S” en el pecho ¿Lo más extraño del hombre? Estaba volando a la misma altura de la nave. Con la sorpresa no noto a Seis entrando en la sala de control, con su mirada impasible pese a la situación</p>
<p>- Holiday, ¿Qué estoy viendo? - pregunto impasible como siempre mientras el hombre hacia un saludo con su mano, la doctora iba a responder, pero fue interrumpida cuando el hombre hablo</p>
<p>- hola, ¿me escuchan? - pregunto a la cámara, Seis tomo el micrófono y respondió con calma</p>
<p>- sí, te escuchamos, ¿Quién eres y que quieres? - respondió Seis</p>
<p>- les diré, pero primero me gustaría pasar para tener una charla cara a cara - respondió el hombre, Seis respondió casi de inmediato</p>
<p>- abriremos la compuerta de carga, pero te advierto que si intentas algo lo lamentaras - el sexto hombre más letal del planeta respondió</p>
<p>- entendido - dijo el hombre de acero mientras volaba hacia el lugar indicado. Una vez entro se encontró con cientos de soldado de Providencia, además de Rex y Seis mirándolo asombrados, Superman lentamente levanto sus manos con una pequeña sonrisa - con riesgo a sonar cliché, vengo en paz y llévenme con su líder - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Unos minutos más tarde Clark estaba esposado mirando a un hombre de traje y cabello blanco a través de una pantalla</p>
<p>- Cesar, Holiday, ¿Qué estoy viendo? - pregunto Blanco desde la pantalla en el centro de la habitación</p>
<p>- no lo sabemos señor- respondió Cesar - cuando intentamos sacarle sangre pera una muestra de ADN…- dijo mientras mostraba una jeringa con la punta doblada para la sorpresa de todos excepto del Kriptoniano. En ese momento Superman soltó una pequeña risa, eso no pasó desapercibido por Blanco</p>
<p>- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – le pregunto a su prisionero</p>
<p>- no es nada - respondió Superman - siempre es divertido ver las caras de las personas cuando ver lo que puedo hacer por primera vez - dijo mientras, para la sorpresa de todos los presentes, se levantaba y rompía sin esfuerzo sus esposas. Bobo, Rex y Seis rápidamente sacudieron su sorpresa por esto y se lanzaron al ataque, Bobo disparando a distancia con sus armas láser mientras Seis y Rex se lanzaban sobre el hombre de acero con sus espadas y sus Tecno Brazos respectivamente. Los láseres de Bobo no hacían daño alguno ante el pecho de Superman, las espadas de Seis fueron destruidas en el momento en que su “prisionero” las sostuvo con sus manos y los golpes de Rex apenas lo hacían retrocedes unos centímetros. Tras unos minutos Rex caía agotado mientras que Superman estaba erguido como si nada hubiera pasado - ¿terminaste? - pregunto al adolescente agotado</p>
<p>- solo dame cinco segundos - dijo mientras su respiración indicaba su cansancio, para su sorpresa cuando levanto la cabeza vio al hombre que acababa de atacar extenderle una mano con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Rex acepto su mano y lo miro confundido</p>
<p>- debo decir que fue un buen golpe, tienes potencial chico - dijo mientras se limpiaba el polvo del traje -ahora veo porque Batman te eligió para la escuela - termino para la sorpresa de los presentes</p>
<p>- ¿Quién me eligió para qué? – expreso Rex su duda, en ese momento Superman saco un folleto, de algún lugar de su traje, y procedió a explicarle a Rex y los demás presentes todo acerca de la E.I.D.H, una vez termino dejo que le hicieran preguntas con la más obvia saliendo de Blanco</p>
<p>- ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti? – pregunto mientras Holiday y Cesar analizaban el holograma del folleto</p>
<p>- señor usted ya vio lo que puedo hacer - dijo mientras Blanco asentía - ahora tomando en cuenta eso, ¿Por qué me tomaría el problema del folleto y la explicación cuando simplemente podría venir, hacer lo que quisiera y ustedes no podrían hacer nada para evitarlo? - por mucho que odie admitirlo el hombre tenía un punto, entonces Blanco volteo la cabeza hacia sus científicos los cuales estaban viendo interesados todo lo que la escuela tenia, según el holograma al menos</p>
<p>- Cesar, Holiday, Seis ¿Qué opinan? – les pregunto a los que eran en varios sentidos lo más cercano a una familia que Rex tenía. Cesar fue el primero en hablar</p>
<p>- según esto sus laboratorios son mucho más avanzados que cualquier cosa que tengamos nosotros, Hermanito vas a tener que invitarme algún día - Holiday siguió con un tono ligeramente maternal</p>
<p>- no mentiré, he querido darle a Rex alguna forma de educación avanzada y esta parece ser la oportunidad perfecta - finalmente Seis hablo con su característico tono apagado ocultando perfectamente sus emociones</p>
<p>- te has vuelto flojo - dijo ganando una mirada de “enserio” por parte de Rex - esto puede fortalecerte, además su equipo de entrenamiento parase interesante - con todo dicho el ingreso de Rex era oficial y Superman se preparaba para irse</p>
<p>- perfecto, vendré a buscarte en unas semanas, te sugiero que prepares todo lo que necesites - dijo Superman mientras abría un portal - el folleto tiene un comunicador por si tienen más preguntas - concluyo antes de cruzar que el portal se cerrara</p>
<p>- bueno mejor me pongo a preparar todo - dijo Rex mientras salía a su habitación a preparar sus maletas, pero antes de salir Seis lo sostuvo del cuello de su camisa</p>
<p>- ¿no te olvidas de algo? – dijo con una mirada que se sentía atreves de sus anteojos de sol</p>
<p>- no lo creo - respondió Rex intentado evitar contacto visual</p>
<p>- vamos tenemos que entrenar - dijo mientras a un quejumbroso Rex por los pasillos de su base</p>
<p>- ¿enserio Seis?, acabo de ser elegido para una escuela multiversal de héroes, ¿enserio necesito seguir entrenando? – una mirada fue toda la respuesta que recibió y toda la que necesitaba</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">En otra; otra; otra; otra dimensión</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Carol había decidido que sería ella quien iría a avisarle a Ms. Marvel, después de todo ellas habían llegado a crear una conexión entre sus visitas, cuando estas no involucraban golpear criminales o después de golpear a los criminales, y solía pasar por la ciudad para ver cómo estaba su pupila no oficial. Tras unos minutos las heroínas se encontraron cuando Carol vio a Kamala deteniendo un robo de autos</p>
<p>- hola, Ms. Marvel, ¿necesitas una mano? – pregunto Carol mientras bajaba para darle apoyo a la joven heroína</p>
<p>- Capitana Marvel - dijo con una mirada iluminada - gracias, pero lo tengo controlado - dijo mientras acababa con los últimos criminales</p>
<p>- perfecto, cuando termines veámonos en la azotea de ese edificio - dijo apuntando al edificio más alto del área - necesito proponerte algo - dijo mientras salía volando a su lugar de reunión y Ms. Marvel acababa de vencer a sus criminales. Una vez hecho esto Kamala se estiro a la azotea que Carol le había dicho de reunirse</p>
<p>- ¿Qué pasa Carol? – pregunto Kamala curiosa por la importancia que la Capitana Marvel parcia darle a este asunto</p>
<p>- esto pasa - dijo enseñando un folleto – fuiste elegida para el E.I.D.H - Ms. Marvel no sabía cómo responder, principalmente porque no sabía que era el E.I.D.H</p>
<p>- ¿el qué? -dijo con una confusión clara en su rostro. En ese momento Carol procedió a explicarle como a sus predecesores que era y cómo funcionaba la E.I.D.H - veamos si entiendo tú, Iron Man, el Capitán América y muchos otros héroes de otras dimensiones me quieren a mí en una escuela para crear al equivalente multiversal de los Vengadores - dijo resumiendo a medias la situación, Carol simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Kamala se estiro tres metros en el aire dando un grito emoción, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ir significaría confesar su identidad secreta a sus padres. Esta última parte no pasó desapercibida por la Capitana Marvel</p>
<p>- descuida tenemos un plan para convencer a tus padres de que vengas sin revelar tu identidad -</p>
<p>- wow, ustedes pensaron en todo -</p>
<p>- sip - dijo cuándo su transmisor sonó, cuando el mensaje termino ella suspiro agotada - hay un robo al banco a unas cuadras, enserio los criminales no pueden pensar en algo original- dijo mientras caminaba hacia al borde de la azotea indicándole con la cabeza a Kamala que siguiera - vamos - dijo mientras Ms. Marvel sonreía y corría hacia el borde</p>
<p>- te juego una carrera - dijo estirando sus piernas para llegar más rápido - la perdedora paga la comida de la victoria - al oír esto Carol sonrió con una mirada competitiva</p>
<p>- vamos, novata - dijo mientras salía volando en dirección al robo superando a Ms. Marvel con facilidad</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">En otra; otra; otra; otra; otra dimensión</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Peter hace 20 años que un día el, su esposa y su hija se prepararían para salir de patrulla al mismo tiempo, el pensaría que esa persona está loca, y luego le preguntaría como sabe que él es Spider-man. Pero aquí está poniéndose el traje junto a su esposa, la cual está haciendo controles para asegurarse el buen funcionamiento de su traje de Regen, con su hija poniéndose su propio traje en su habitación. En ese momento alguien toco el timbre de su departamento tanto Peter como Mary Jane estaban visiblemente sorprendidos por esto</p>
<p>- ¿esperabas a alguien? – le pregunto MJ a su esposo</p>
<p>-no, ¿y tú? – respondió el trepa muros original</p>
<p>- tampoco, ¿Qué tal si ves quién es? Todavía me faltan algunas cosas para salir - pidió MJ mientras seguía con los controles. Peter salió de la habitación y camino hacia la puerta, la abrió ligeramente para ver quién era. Imagina su sorpresa cuando vio que del otro lado de la puerta de su departamento se encontraba nadie más que el Capitán América, Peter se encontraba sorprendido por esto, uno de los mejores héroes del planeta estaba del otro lado de su puerta.</p>
<p>- hola Sr. Parker - dijo con un saludo - ¿puedo pasar?, necesito hablar de algo con su familia - sin decir palabra Peter abrió la puerta y salió a buscar a su esposa y a su hija</p>
<p>- ¿Quién era Pete? - pregunto la Señora Parker</p>
<p>- el Capitán América - dijo causando que los ojos de MJ se abrieran como platos - y quera hablar con toda la familia - en cuanto termino de decir eso podría jurar que MJ se iba a desmayar. Unos minutos más tarde Peter, MJ y Annie se encontraban en el cuarto de estar de su departamento sentados frente al Capitán América – eh - dijo Peter intentando iniciar una conversación - que lo trae a nuestro humilde hogar capitán Rogers - al oír esto Steve, que había estado analizando con la vista el hogar de la familia Parker, se dio vuelta para dirigirse a él.</p>
<p>- por favor, Peter - inicio con una pequeña sonrisa - llámame, Steve - dijo para luego poner una mirada un poco más seria - y vine a hacerles una propuesta - finalizo ganando la atención de los presentes</p>
<p>- ¿Qué clase de propuesta? – pregunto MJ. En ese momento Steve se puso a explicar lo mejor que pudo la razón de su presencia en esa dimensión y la situación del E.I.D.H, sobra decir que la familia Parker estaba sorprendida por la propuesta y la pidieron al Super soldado unos minutos para pensarlo</p>
<p>- tómense todo el tiempo que necesiten - fue su respuesta, unos minutos más tarde la familia regresa sentándose en el sillón frente al capitán mirándolo con una mirada seria y determinada, al menos Peter y MJ lo estaban haciendo Annie tenía una mirada emocionada que delataba completamente la respuesta a la pregunta</p>
<p>- tras pensarlo un poco - inicio Peter - hemos decidido que le permitiremos a Annie ir a esa escuela -</p>
<p>- creemos que sería bueno para ella tener amigos de su edad y con poderes como ella - finalizo MJ sellando el trato</p>
<p>- perfecto - dijo el capitán Rogers – no se arrepentirán de esto - les dijo mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar directamente a Annie - y a ti te vendré a buscar en unas semanas -</p>
<p>- lo esperare con ansias capitán Rogers - fue la respuesta de la joven teje redes, con esto el capitán abrió un portal para irse y la familia Parker continúo preparándose para lo que serían una de sus últimas patrullas juntos</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">En otra; otra; otra; otra; otra; otra dimensión</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Ozpin estaba tranquilo en su oficina, él ya había mandado a llamar al equipo RWBY y solo necesitaba esperar a que llegaran. Como su fueran un reloj las cuatro chicas que esperaba salieron del ascensor en ese momento</p>
<p>- director Ozpin - dijo Ruby dando un paso al frente – como la líder del equipo lamento mucho lo que sea que Yang haya hecho - dijo ganando una mirada extrañada de su media hermana</p>
<p>- ¿Qué? - dijo la rubia - ¿Por qué asumes que yo hice algo? - pregunto ligeramente ofendida</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué eres tú? – recibió como respuesta de parte de Weiss</p>
<p>- ¿Quién sabe?, podría haber sido Blake - dijo Señalando a la chica con el moño que había estado distraída leyendo un libro desde que llegaron. Al oír la acusación una pequeña discusión exploto entre las cuatro a tiempo para que Glynda llegara y golpeara su fusta contra la mesa para llamar la atención de los presentes, al escuchar el ruido sordo la discusión se detuvo inmediatamente y las cuatro chicas le prestaron atención a su director el cual tenía una pequeña sonrisa al presenciar la discusión ocurrida frente a el</p>
<p>- gracias Glynda - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza a su asistente - descuiden chicas no las llame aquí debido a algún problema de comportamiento - dijo calmando a las estudiantes - de hecho las llame aquí por la razón contraria - continuo mientras sacaba cuatro folletos de su traje para la confusión de las chicas – les recomendaría que se sienten porque esto tomara tiempo - finalizo antes de explicar la situación del E.I.D.H. una vez termino las chicas estaban con una confusión expresada en sus caras intentando procesar la información que acaban de recibir</p>
<p>- entonces el multiverso existe - inicio Blake rompiendo con la confusión, Ozpin asintió</p>
<p>- y usted junto con otros héroes crearon una escuela para educar a sus protectores - continuo Weiss, el director asintió otra vez</p>
<p>- escuela a la que asistirán héroes de todos los rincones del multiverso – siguió Yang, Ozpin volvió a asentir</p>
<p>- y nos quieren a nosotras en ella – finalizo Ruby con un rastro de emoción en su voz, Ozpin asintió una última ves – ¿nos da un segundo? – pregunto la joven líder, Ozpin asintió dándoles permiso, el equipo se une en una rueda cabeza con cabeza discutiendo la propuesta. Tras unos minutos ellas rompieron el circulo y con una mirada seria Ruby se acercó a Ozpin - tras meditarlo durante unos minutos con mi equipo, decidimos que - dijo mientras su cara se contorsionaba a una sonrisa fallando al contener su emoción - ¡iremos! – grito con emoción causando que todos los presentes se tapen los oídos</p>
<p>- perfecto – dijo Ozpin – partiremos en unas semanas preparen todo – cuando termino las chicas se retiraban al ascensor – oh y no se preocupen, les avisare a sus profesores acerca de esto, no necesitaran asistir a sus clases normales hasta que nos vayamos - dijo para la sorpresa de las chicas, en cuanto el ascensor se cerró él podría jurar que escucho a Ruby y Yang gritando en celebración</p>
<p>- ¿está seguro acerca de esa última parte Profesor? – pregunto Glynda</p>
<p>- Créeme Glynda - dijo con una mirada ligeramente siniestra - necesitaran este tiempo libre -</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola, acá llega es segundo capitulo que nadie quiso, espero que lo disfruten y les prometo que la cosa se pone buena pronto, solo denme dos o tres capítulos mas.<br/>tengo varios capítulos ya escritos y los voy a ir subiendo a lo largo de la semana</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 3: bienvenidos al E.I.D.H</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>con las invitaciones enviadas y los alumnos enlistados los profesores traen a los estudiantes para darles un tour por las intalaciones</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Tony Stark estaba en la azotea de hotel Le Grand Paris con cuatro de los cinco héroes que confirmaron su presencia en el E.I.D.H, Happy se ofreció a llevar sus equipajes mientras el llevaba a los chicos por el portal. En este momento Iron man, Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, Carapace y Chat Noir estaban esperando a Ladybug la cual llega un poco tarde. Finalmente ella llego</p>
<p>- lamento la tardanza - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se rasca la parte posterior de su cabeza -necesitaba hablar con alguien -</p>
<p>- sin problema niña - dijo Tony – esto es un gran paso, sería raro que no tuvieran dudas - dijo mientras abría un portal - ahora, quien quiere ser el primer héroe de este mundo en pisar otra dimensión -</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Con Ben</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Ben estaba en la puerta de su casa despidiéndose de sus amigos y familia, con esto listo se dirigió hacia Paradox - ¿todo listo Benjamín? -pregunto el señor del tiempo</p>
<p>- todo listo Paradox, vamos - dijo el portador del Ultimatrix mientras caminaba hacia el portal</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Con Steven y Connie</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Al Mujer Maravilla estaba en la puerta de la casa de Steven en ciudad playa, Steven y Connie estaban revisando que tuvieran todo en orden</p>
<p>- muy bien un último inventario - dijo Perla</p>
<p>- ¿ropa? - pregunto la doctora Maheswaran, ambos asintieron</p>
<p>- ¿espadas? - pregunto Perla, otra vez asintieron</p>
<p>- ¿instrumentos? - pregunto Greg, Steven solo sostuvo en lo alto su Ukulele</p>
<p>- ¿comida para el viaje? - Pregunto Amatista, ambos rieron un poco y asintieron</p>
<p>- ella sabe que el viaje solo durara unos segundos, ¿verdad? – le pregunto la princesa Amazona a Garnet. En respuesta ella le dio una mirada que indicaba que lo sabía peo no le importaba</p>
<p>- libros - pregunto el Señor Maheswaran ambos asintieron una última vez</p>
<p>- no se olviden de lo más importante - dijo Garnet mientras se acercaba a ellos - algo para que nos recuerden - dijo entregándoles a ambos unos brazaletes fluorescentes, azul para Steven y rojo para Connie – les puse algo especial para que no dejen de brillar, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase - dijo dándoles un abrazo. Unos segundos después ellos se estaban despidiendo saludando a sus familias cruzando el portal al grito de no se olviden de escribir</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Con Rex</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Superman estaba esperando mientras Rex, como Ben, se despedía de sus amigos en las instalaciones de Providencia. Tras unos minutos Rex se acercó</p>
<p>- ¿todo listo? – le pregunto el Kriptoniano</p>
<p>- sí, todo listo - dijo mirando hacia atrás y dando un último saludo general antes de atravesar el portal</p>
<p>- les doy una semana - dijo Seis – a todo este proyecto suyo -</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Con Kamala</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Kamala se había despedido de sus padres antes de entrar en una limusina conducida por un anciano que se hacía llamar Alfred. De repente la limusina se detuvo a varias calles de su casa</p>
<p>- la señorita Danvers se encuentra en el techo del edificio a sus 3 en punto - dijo el anciano - póngase su traje, yo me encargare de llevar su equipaje - termino mientras Kamala se ponía su traje y salía hacia el edificio que le indicaron. Una vez allí Ms. Marvel se encontró con la Capitana Marvel esperándola</p>
<p>- ¿todo listo Ms. Marvel? – pregunto Carol</p>
<p>- todo listo Capitana Marvel - respondió la Inhumana, en ese momento Carol abrió un portal que ambas cruzaron yendo al E.I.D.H</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Con Annie</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Peter y MJ estaban revisando que su hija tenga todo lo que necesitara</p>
<p>- ¿lanzadores de telaraña? – pregunto Peter, Annie asintió</p>
<p>- ¿ropa extra? – pregunto MJ, otra vez asintió</p>
<p>- ¿liquido de telarañas extra? – Annie asintió de nuevo</p>
<p>- mamá, papá cálmense tengo todo lo que necesito - dijo Annie intentando hacer que se calmen</p>
<p> - no duele estar preparados - respondió Peter</p>
<p>- él tiene razón sabes - dijo el Capitán América desde el otro lado de la habitación, Peter simplemente lo apunto diciendo “ves él me apoya”</p>
<p>- ¿traje extra? – pregunto MJ ganando una mirada de “enserio” por parte de su hija</p>
<p>- créeme, hija no quieres tener una situación de “El bombástico hombre bolsa”- respondió Peter, ante la confusión de su hija MJ le mostro una foto de Peter con un traje de los cuatro fantásticos y una bolsa en la cabeza. Todos los presentes, incluido el Capitán América, empezaron a reírse ante el ridículo traje que Peter tuvo que usar - dejen de reírse - pidió Peter - mi traje original fue destruido en una pelea y tuve que pedirle un repuesto a la antorcha humana, pero como su traje un tiene mascara improvise - se intentó defender. Su ejemplo funciono y Annie salió corriendo a su habitación para buscar el repuesto de su traje. Tras unos minutos Annie estaba lista para irse dando un último saludo a sus padres ella se dirigió al Capitán América</p>
<p>- ¿lista? – pregunto el primer Vengador</p>
<p>- sí, vamos - dijo Annie cruzando el portal</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Con el equipo RWBY</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>El equipo RWBY estaba en su habitación asegurándose de que tuvieran todo lo que necesitarían</p>
<p>- ¿Munición? -pregunto Ruby</p>
<p>- revisado - respondió su equipo</p>
<p>- ¿armas? – Pregunto la líder de ojos plateados</p>
<p>- Revisado - la respuesta de su equipo</p>
<p>- ¿ropa? – pregunto la líder</p>
<p>- revisado - su equipo respondió nuevamente</p>
<p>- ¿polvo? – una última pregunta por parte de la líder</p>
<p>- Revisado - la última respuesta por parte de su equipo, con Weiss marcando cada punto en una lista que tenia</p>
<p>- bien creo que estamos listas para ir- dijo Ruby, antes de que Weiss la detenga</p>
<p>- espera, somos las primeras cazadoras en cruzar a otro mundo - dijo la Heredera - en lo personal creo que lo menos que deberíamos hacer es vestirnos con ropa más elegante - dijo mientras que su equipo le daba una mirada que indicaba que ellas no compartían su opinión</p>
<p>- no lo veo necesario - dijo Yang - Ozpin no dijo nada acerca de un código de vestimenta -</p>
<p>- además, no somos los primeros Cazadores en viajar a otra dimensión - le respondió Blake - Ozpin ya estuvo en ese lugar antes -</p>
<p>- sí, pero - respondió la heredera - aun así, como las representantes de Remnant en esta escuela lo menos que deberíamos hacer es representar lo mejor posible nuestra cultura -</p>
<p>- No creo que sea necesario Weiss - dijo Ruby</p>
<p>- no se ustedes, pero yo al menos voy a representar a Atlas apropiadamente - Dijo Weiss mientras buscaba su mejor ropa. Tras unos minutos el equipo RWBY se encontraba en la puerta de Beacon despidiéndose de sus amigos. Con Weiss usando un traje que consistía en una chaqueta blanca cruzada con ribetes negros, puños y botones sobre una falda completa plisada blanca con borde de encaje negro. Con las despedidas hechas las chicas se acercaron a su director</p>
<p>- ¿todo listo? - preguntó Ozpin</p>
<p>- si profesor Ozpin - dijo Ruby después de compartir un asentamiento con su equipo – todo listo- y con eso el equipo RWBY se embarcaron en la aventura más extraña de todas</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">En el E.I.D.H</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Los héroes atravesaron sus portales encontrándose en una especie de camino en lo que parecía ser un bosque, frente a ellos se erguía un edificio simple en diseño, a su izquierda había lo que parecía ser un Gimnasio, a la derecha del edificio había un edificio con aspecto un poco más residencial, sus dormitorios asumieron, Rex, Annie, Kamala y los equipos Miraculus y RWBY se encontraron ligeramente mareados por atravesar el portal, al ver su desorientación Ben soltó una pequeña risa</p>
<p>- ¿primera vez atravesando un portal multiversal verdad? - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - descuiden uno se acostumbra - Rex levanto una ceja al oír una voz familiar y se sacudió el mareo para ver a su alrededor buscando la fuente, tras unos segundos no podía creer a quien veía, su amigo de otra dimensión Ben había sido elegido para el E.I.D.H. Ben también reconoció a su amigo de otra dimensión y juntos fueron a saludarse</p>
<p>- ¿Ben eres tú?, viejo han pasado siglos - dijo mientras se saludaban con un choque de puños seguido de un choca esos cinco</p>
<p>- lo mismo digo amigo - respondió el cambia formas, feliz de volver a ver a su amigo de otra dimensión</p>
<p>- ejem - dijo el profesor Ozpin - es bueno ver que ya se conocen, pero yo creo que sería mejor guardar las introducciones para más tarde -</p>
<p>- <em>¿Qué dijo? </em>– pregunto Ladybug en francés - <em>¿alguien los entendió? </em>– le pregunto la líder a su equipo esperando que alguien sepa Ingles. Al ver como el equipo Miraculus estaba hablando en francés los profesores dirigieron su mirada a Tony Stark</p>
<p>- Tony, ¿recordaste darles el traductor? - pregunto Carol apretando el puente de la nariz</p>
<p>- sabía que se me olvidaba algo - respondió Tony para la incredulidad de los presentes. Ellos eran los únicos estudiantes que no hablen inglés y una de las personas más inteligentes de su propio mundo se había olvidado de darles el dispositivo que les permitiría estudiar a la par de sus compañeros -<em>tengan pónganse estos en sus oídos y toquen este botón</em> – les instruyo el vengador de acero a los jóvenes parisinos - probando, probando, ¿esas cosas funcionan? – comprobó el dueño de industrias Stark</p>
<p>- lo sabríamos si dejaras de hablar francés - respondió Queen Bee</p>
<p>- no lo estaba haciendo - dijo para sorpresa de los Parisinos</p>
<p>- viejo esta es genial - comento Carapace - ¿qué son? – pregunto el héroe con temática de tortuga. Antes de que Tony pudiera responder Bruce lo detuvo</p>
<p>- dejaremos las explicaciones para más tarde - dijo el caballero de la noche - profesor Ozpin, ¿podría empezar? - finalizo dando pie a Ozpin para que inicie con el tour</p>
<p>- gracias Sr. Wayne. Permítanme presentarme: para quienes no me conozcan mi nombre es profesor Ozpin - dijo antes de moverse dando vista completa de la escuela – y esto es el E.I.D.H. como ustedes ya deberían saber el E.I.D.H es una institución especial en la que van a aprender lo que aprenderían en una escuela normal pero también aprenderán a como trabajar en equipo para proteger a todos los mundos del multiverso - dijo antes de darse vuelta – vamos les mostraremos el lugar - dijo entrando al edificio con todos los estudiantes y Héroes siguiéndolo. Tras unos segundos apunto su bastón a un salón - este será su salón principal, donde aprenderán tanto cosas normales como matemática a los aspectos más tácticos de ser un héroe – luego apunto su bastón al salón del otro lado del pasillo – este será su laboratorio donde aprenderán de física y química, en caso de que lo necesiten pueden venir y usarlo en caso que necesiten algo que abarque ese espectro, siempre y cuando tengan a alguno de los facultativos de la escuela con ustedes claro – siguieron caminando y se encontraron con otras dos puertas – este - dijo Ozpin señalando a la de la derecha - es el taller de mecánica, en caso de que necesiten darle mantenimiento a alguna pieza de equipo o si simplemente quieren matar el tiempo construyendo algo. El resto de las puertas son nuestras oficinas en caso de que necesiten algo de nosotros - dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida - ahora si me acompañan afuera - una vez afuera Ozpin se dirigió hacia el Gimnasio - esta es el gimnasio, aquí verán los aspectos más prácticos de ser un héroe - dijo antes de dirigirse a Annie - y Srta. Parker creo que usted particularmente reconocerá esto - dijo mientras entraban a una habitación con demasiada tecnología para estar en un gimnasio. Annie reconoció el lugar enseguida</p>
<p>- ¿esto es lo que yo creo que es? - pregunto, Iron man simplemente soltó una risita</p>
<p>-depende, ¿crees que es una versión de la “sala de peligro” de los X-men, pero con un giro que solo podría ser ideado por mí y por el señor murciélago aquí presente? - dijo apuntando a Batman que estaba detrás de el - entonces sí, lo es - Tony se vio en la necesidad de explicar que era la “sala de peligro” ente las miradas confusas de todos excepto Annie y Kamala - para los que no sepan la “sala de peligro” es una habitación en la cual se puede programar cualquier escenario posible o imposible con motivos de entrenamiento - Chat Noir levanto una ceja ante esto</p>
<p>- ¿estás diciendo que aquí podemos enfrentarnos a cualquier enemigo en cualquier escenario? - Tony soltó una pequeña sonrisa</p>
<p>- no lo sé, tu dime - respondió mientras la habitación frente a ellos cambiaba mostrando toda clase de enemigos y escenarios. Desde el Doctor Octopus en el techo de Oscorp, hasta lo que parecía una recreación del “día de los héroes” frente a la torre Eiffel los estudiantes que no estaban familiarizados con el concepto de la “sala de peligro” estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían. En cuanto se sacudieron la sorpresa vieron a Ozpin indicándoles que los siguieran, afuera se dirigieron al último edificio que quedaba en el lugar</p>
<p>- y estos - dijo Ozpin – son sus dormitorios. Todo su equipaje ya fue traído aquí y dejado en sus habitaciones, ahora si me acompañan - dijo mientras entraba, una vez entraron se encontraron con una sala de están con un sillón una cocina equipada y una televisión - la cocina está completamente equipada, la televisión tiene un dispositivo capaz de conectarse con los canales de cualquiera de sus dimensiones y si necesitan algo solo necesitan pedírselo a J.A.R.V.I.S - Steven levanto una mano intrigado</p>
<p>- ¿Quién es Jarvis? – pregunto el chico Gema</p>
<p>- yo lo soy - dijo la I.A desde una pantalla en la pared - mi nombre es Jarvis soy una I.A que servirá como su mayordomo mientras están en sus dormitorios, si necesitan ayuda consiguiendo algo o con algún proyecto solo necesitan pedirlo - dijo para la sorpresa de los estudiantes</p>
<p>- una I.A como nuestro mayordomo personal, esto acaba de volverse un poco más como a casa - dijo Weiss</p>
<p>- tú lo has dicho - la acompaño en espíritu Chloe. Tras unos segundos Ozpin dijo que era momento de responder las preguntas correspondientes a la escuela</p>
<p>- ¿Cuándo inician las clases? - pregunto Blake</p>
<p>- las clases como tal inician en dos días, pero mañana tendrán una prueba para medir sus límites - respondió Superman</p>
<p>- ¿Qué son estas cosas que nos diste? – pregunto Rena a Tony intrigada por los artefactos que ella y sus amigos llevaban en sus oídos</p>
<p>- esos, mis queridos franceses vestidos de animales - le dijo el millonario con armadura a los héroes de Paris – son traductores universales diseñados por mí para los miembros de mi equipo con menos versatilidad en cuanto al leguaje, esto les permitirá entender y hablar inglés como si lo hablaran de toda su vida - la explicación sorprendió a los presentes, este hombre estaba en un equipo que viajaba por el mundo tan seguido que necesitaban equipamiento especial para ello. Tras unas pocas preguntas con respecto al esquema de clases, los cuales les dijeron que recibirían mañana, los héroes dejaron a los estudiantes en el dormitorio para que se conozcan entre ellos y se familiaricen con el lugar.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok, voy a ser el primero en admitir que este capitulo es malísimo, mucha exposición, poca acción, etc.<br/>voy a ser sincero este y el capitulo que viene tenían que ser un solo capitulo, pero escribiendo la segunda mitad note que estaba quedando largo asique lo corte.<br/>pero el resultado fue que este capitulo quedo así. pero para compensarlos voy a darles lo que se supone que iba a ser la segunda mitad GRATIS, ósea que no lo voy a contar como un segundo capitulo esta semana y el miércoles les voy a dar otro</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 4: introducciones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ruby organiza una pijamada con sus nuevos compañeros, poderes son explicados, mascaras caen y amistades, y quizás algo mas, nacen</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> El equipo RWBY estaba acomodando su nueva habitación, según Ozpin él había pedido que esta fuera lo más parecida a la de Beacon posible incluyendo las literas de dudosa seguridad, ya estaban terminando cuando a Ruby tuvo una idea</p><p>- ¿chicas que les parece una pijamada? – pregunto la joven líder a su equipo</p><p>- Ruby, ¿si sabes que siempre tenemos pijamadas verdad? – le respondió Weiss en un tono agotado por la mudanza</p><p>- no, no entre nosotras Weiss - expreso su idea la líder – entre los demás estudiantes - dijo mientras su equipo levantó una ceja - miren, Ozpin dijo que todos seremos un equipo asique creo que sería una buena idea hacer una pijamada para conocernos mejor entre nosotros y nuestras habilidades - Weiss estaba a punto de contradecirla, pero luego lo pensó con claridad</p><p>- de hecho, esa es una buena idea - admitió la chica de Blanco</p><p>- definitivamente parece eficiente - dijo Blake sin despegar la mirada de su libro</p><p>- entonces está decidido- dijo Yang – iré a avisarle a los demás ustedes preparen el living - comento mientras salía a decirle a sus nuevos compañeros. La primera puerta que encontró era la perteneciente a Annie</p><p>- ¿una pijamada? Me encanta la idea, en casa nunca pude por motivos personales - dijo emocionada – nos vemos en el living, iré preparando el lugar - dijo mientras salía corriendo dejando a Yang impresionada con su velocidad. La puerta siguiente era la perteneciente a Kamala</p><p>- ¿una pijamada? No he ido a una en siglos - dijo con un tono de nostalgia – dame unos minutos para prepararme y nos veremos en el living - cuando Yang fue por la puerta siguiente ella recibió una sorpresa en forma de Ladybug la cual todavía tenía su traje puesto, repentinamente sintió el impulso de preguntarle si no se sentía incomoda con eso, pero lo resistió y le dijo del plan de Ruby</p><p>- ¿una pijamada? Me gusta la idea, iré y no te preocupes yo le diré a mi equipo para quitarte algunos problemas y quizás cocine algunos postres - dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, en cuanto cerró la puerta Yang podría jurar que vio un destello de luz por la cerradura y escucho una segunda voz en la habitación. Ignorando eso Yang fue directamente a la última habitación del lado de las chicas, la de Connie</p><p>- ¿una pijamada? Mis padres nunca me dejaron ir a una definitivamente iré - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y salía tras unos segundos con el vestido largo que usa de pijama - ¿te importa si voy contigo a avisarle a Steven? – pregunto emocionada</p><p>- no veo porque no - respondió la luchadora rubia, tras unos minutos estaban del otro lado de la pared que separa los lados de chicas y chicos del dormitorio acercándose a la primer puerta Connie la toco emocionada al ver el nombre de Steven en la placa, tras unos segundos el mitad gema abrió la puerta con su pijama ya puesto listo para ir a dormir hasta que recibió la visita de su amiga Connie y una de sus nuevas compañeras, la rubia cuyo nombre no recuerda haber escuchado, diciéndole acerca de una pijamada que estaban planeando</p><p>- ¿una pijamada? Estoy dentro iré a hacer gato-galletas - dijo mientras salía de su habitación corriendo a una velocidad que asombro a Yang nuevamente mientras Connie lo seguía tan rápido como podía</p><p>- Steven espérame - grito persiguiéndolo, agitando uno de sus brazos antes de darse la vuelta y mirar a Yang directamente - nos veremos abajo - saludo antes de ir a la planta baja que funciona como living</p><p>- lo juro si alguna de las próximas personas a las que aviso tiene súper velocidad voy a gritar- pensó en voz alta mientras caminaba pasando las habitaciones de Chat y Carapace sabiendo que ellos eran parte del equipo que Ladybug dijo que iba a avisar y fue directamente a la puerta que les seguía. Rex abrió la puerta confundido por la presencia de la Rubia en su puerta hasta que recibió la noticia de la pijamada</p><p>- estoy dentro, nunca pude ir a una pijamada de niño, probablemente porque de niño vivía en una base militar super secreta y no tenía amigos, pero no es el punto, dame cinco minutos - dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, Yang se dispuso a ir a la última antes de que oír un grito desde el interior de la habitación de Rex - y descuida yo no tengo super velocidad, al menos no sin espacio - esto hizo que ella se sonrojara esperando que el fuera el único que la hubiera escuchado. Dejando eso de lado ya había llegado a la última de las puertas, la de Ben, la toco emocionada esperando su respuesta, por lo que parecieron horas, harta la toco hasta que pareciera que la iba a tirar</p><p>- ¿algún problema señorita Xiao Long? – pregunto Jarvis desde la terminal junto a la puerta, sorprendiendo a la cazadora en entrenamiento</p><p>- sí, ¿no sabes si Ben está despierto? – pregunto Yang a la I.A</p><p>- el señor Tenyson se retiró a la cocina a preparar un “Smoothie” luego de cambiarse al pijama, descuide señorita Xiao Long él ya es consciente de la pijamada y lleva varios minutos ayudando al resto de su equipo a preparar la sala de estar - dijo el mayordomo artificial - para la próxima vez que intenten algo como esto tengan en cuenta que estoy a su servicio y conectado a toda la casa - dijo haciendo que Yang sintiera que hizo un esfuerzo innecesario al ir avisando puerta a puerta cuando pudo simplemente pedirle a su nuevo mayordomo que lo hiciera por ella</p><p>- gracias, Jarvis, lo tendré en cuenta - comento mientras salía al living para ver si necesitaban más ayuda con las preparaciones. Para su sorpresa el cuarto de estar ya estaba prácticamente listo los sillones estaban corridos contra las paredes para hacer espacio para varios colchones traídos de las habitaciones con sábanas, tomadas también de las habitaciones, con Steven, Ladybug y Ben en la parte del living que funcionaba como cocina preparando diferentes alimentos para comer durante la pijamada. Las únicas personas que faltaban eran ella y Rex los que nos estaban cocinando estaban sentados en las camas conversando, todos excepto por Chat Noir el cual estaba con Ladybug</p><p>- eso huele delicioso mi Lady – dijo con una mirada golosa - podría…- dijo mientras acercaba la mano a unas galletas con chispas de chocolate antes de que Ladybug le golpeara la mano con una cuchara de madera antes de que pudiera tocar alguna</p><p> - no gatito, si quieres galletas tendrás que esperar como los demás - le reprocho mientras su compañero se sobaba la mano de dolor</p><p>- un simple “no” hubiera bastado – se quejó el héroe vestido de gato mientras seguía sobándose la mano. Steven guardo sus “gato galletas” en la heladera y vio a Chat quejándose del dolor</p><p>- ¿puedo ver? – pregunto el hibrido al héroe</p><p>- seguro – respondió el portador del Miraculus del gato negro mientras extendía su mano, para su sorpresa Steven le dio un suave beso e inmediatamente el dolor se fue, dejando a Chat estupefacto mientras cambiaba constantemente la mirada entre el niño frente a él y su mano - ¿Cómo? – alcanzo a preguntar</p><p>- es uno de mis poderes – respondió Steven como si fuera lo más normal del mundo antes de volver a preparar sus “gato galletas”. Chat estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que Ladybug saco una bandeja de macarons del horno y le pidió ayuda</p><p>- ¿Chat me ayudas? - al oír el llamado de su amada Chat se sacudió toda la confusión de su cabeza</p><p>- ¿qué sucede mi Lady? - pregunto el, autoproclamado, casanova</p><p>- ¿podrías sacar los croissants del horno? lo haría yo misma, pero tengo miedo de que si despego el ojo de las galletas la chica con la capucha se las comerá todas - dijo mientras miraba a Ruby quien estaba esperando como un depredador la más mínima distracción de la heroína vestida de rojo para saltar con su semblanza y comer todas las galletas, sobra decir que Ladybug no planeaba dejar que eso pasara pronto.</p><p>- seguro Ladybug - respondió Chat sacando la bandeja y dejándola en la mesa</p><p>- hey Ladybug, ¿falta mucho? – pregunto Queen Bee</p><p>- ya casi Queen, solo falta esperar a que se enfríen - respondió la heroína más experimentada de Paris</p><p>- permítame Ladybug - dijo Jarvis bajando una serie de pequeños ventiladores enfriando la comida de forma casi instantánea</p><p>- Gracias Jarvis - dijo Ladybug un poco sorprendida por eso. Sacudiéndose la sorpresa ella tomo las bandejas con galletas y croissants mientras Chat llevaba los macarons con Steven llevando varias bandejas con “Gato Galletas” y Ben teniendo problemas con sus Smoothie habiendo hecho demasiados para llevarlos solo</p><p>- hey Ben amigo, ¿quieres una mano? – ofreció su ayuda Rex</p><p>- seguro gracias, Rex - agradeció Ben, juntos fueron repartiendo Smoothie dándole una a cada uno de sus compañeros mientras Ruby luchaba por acercarse a las galletas mientras Yang la sostenía por la capucha. En cuanto todos tuvieron su Smoothie Yang dejo ir a Ruby la cual casi instantáneamente trago todas las galletas</p><p>- wow y yo que creía que Amatista tenía un gran apetito - le comento Connie a Steven, ambos rieron del chiste que solo ellos entendían mientras los demás los miraban extrañados. Tras eso se creó un silencio incomodo que nadie sabía cómo romper</p><p>- bien, ¿quién quiere empezar? - dijo Rena intentando empezar una conversación</p><p>- yo diría que empiecen a las que se ocurrió - dijo Carapace pasando la antorcha al equipo RWBY. Al oír eso Ruby estaba lista para hablar, pero fue detenida por Weiss</p><p>- Ruby ni se te ocurra hablar con la boca llena - dijo la chica de blanco, la chica de la capucha la miro y trago todas las galletas en la boca y se tomó su Smoothie para ayudarse a tragarlo</p><p>- lo siento, las galletas estaban deliciosas - dijo la joven líder dándole un cumplido a la chica vestida de rojo y negro - bueno empecemos, mi nombre es Ruby Rose líder del equipo RWBY compuesto por mí, Weiss - dijo señalando a la chica de blanco – Blake - señalo a la chica de negro con un moño en la cabeza - y, mi media hermana, Yang - termino señalando a la rubia junto a ella -de dónde venimos somos cazadoras en entrenamiento - esto hizo que Kamala levantara una ceja mientras que Ben se preparaba para activar el Ultimatrix</p><p>- ¿cazadoras? ¿Cómo en cazar animales? – pregunto la inhumana</p><p>- no, de dónde venimos los cazadores y las cazadoras somos guerreros que protegen a los humanos de las criaturas del Grimm y de los criminales - explico Weiss</p><p>- entonces ¿son como super héroes, pero a ustedes les paga el gobierno? -pregunto Rena</p><p>- algo así – dijo Blake- ¿Qué te pasa? - le pregunto a Ben - ¿Por qué actuaste como si fuéramos a atacarte y tu única defensa fuera ese reloj? - pregunto intrigada por su forma de actuar</p><p>- les explicare cuando sea mi turno - respondió Ben mientras se relajaba - bueno continúen, cazadoras monstruos y criminales, todo normal en nuestras vidas, supongo que tienen algo para defenderse ¿verdad? – pregunto Ben</p><p>- bueno si, los cazadores tenemos armas diseñadas para ayudarnos a combatir a los Grimms - dijo Ruby mientras Jarvis les entregaba sus armas que tenían guardada en la armería - esta es Cresent Rose, mi preciosa - dijo mientras sostenía el bloque rojo que tomo y lo convertía en una guadaña prácticamente de su tamaño</p><p>- ¿eso es una guadaña? – pregunto Carapace</p><p>- sí, y también un rifle de francotirador personalizado de alto calibre - explico, pero se vio ante la necesidad de simplificarlo ante la confusión de sus compañeros - también es una pistola - recibiendo una oleada de oh’s de parte del grupo entendiendo la situación mejor. El equipo RWBY de paso varios minutos explicando el funcionamiento de su mundo, el Aura, las semblanzas, sus armas y el polvo.</p><p>-bien, ¿Quién sigue? – pregunto Yang frotándose las manos</p><p>- ¿qué tal tú? – le pregunto Blake a Ben - me interesaría saber porque tu primer instinto defensivo era ir por tu reloj -</p><p>- como quieras – respondió Ben levantándose - hola mi nombre es Ben Tenyson - dijo bromeando</p><p>- hola, Ben - respondieron todos siguiéndole el juego</p><p>- bien, respondiendo tu pregunta Blake - dijo mirando a la chica en cuestión antes de dirigirse al resto del grupo – la razón por la que reaccione así fue porque esto no es un reloj- dijo enseñando el dispositivo en toda su gloria – esto es el Ultimatrix, diseñado por el ser más inteligente en 5 galaxias este dispositivo me permite cambiar de forma a voluntad - ni bien termino de decir eso Ruby, Steven y Connie fueron hacia el con una mirada emocionada en sus caras</p><p>- ¿en cuántos alienígenas puedes transformarte? – pregunto Steven intrigado, pero con sus característicos ojos de estrella en su rostro</p><p>- ¿cualquiera puede utilizarlo? – pregunto Connie curiosa por el</p><p>- ¿Cómo funciona? – pregunto Ruby emociona dispositivo</p><p>- en orden, actualmente tengo alrededor de 70 aliens desbloqueados pero el Ultimatrix tiene ADN de más de 1 millón de especies de todo mi universo - respondió la primera causando una mirada de shock por parte de todos excepto Rex – no, el Ultimatrix funciona con ADN de una persona específica y mi firma es la única en este momento - respondía la pregunto de Connie la cual dio un asentamiento en señal de que entendió – y, por último, funciona así - dijo mientras lo activaba y se convertía en un alienígena aleatorio, en este caso Frio, como demostración.</p><p>- ¿una polilla gigante? - Pregunto Rena – genial, como si no tuviéramos y de por si suficientes insectos en el lugar - dijo mientras señalaba a Queen, Ladybug y a Spiderling</p><p>- solo voy a decir esto una vez - se defendió Annie – las arañas son arácnidos no insectos - dijo mientras corregía un error tan común que si su padre no lo repitiera cada vez que alguien llamaba a su familia “insectos” se lo empezaría a creer</p><p>- ¿Qué puede hacer esto Ben? – pregunto Chat mientras se acercaba</p><p>- primero el nombre de esta forma es “Frio” – dijo mientras gritaba su nombre con un sonido fantasmal que les dio a todos los presentes un escalofrió mientras extendía su capa revelando dos grandes pares de alas – y los poderes de esta forma son intangibilidad, vuelo y, más importante, un aliento helado - dijo mientras tomaba la última gato galleta que se estaba derritiendo y lanzaba una ola de frio desde su boca y tras unos segundos el postre helado estaba como recién salido de la heladera. Tras hacer eso decidió des transformarse y darle una pequeña mordida a la galleta helada deleitándose por su sabor - amigo esto esta delicioso tienes que darme la receta - dijo mientras continuaba comiendo</p><p>- aun no respondiste mi pregunta - comento Blake – ¿porque racionaste así cuando dijimos que éramos cazadoras? – Ben simplemente levanto una ceja</p><p>- no es nada, solo malas experiencias con cazadores - respondió el cambia formas</p><p>- déjame adivinar- dijo Annie - ¿él te vio como la presa definitiva y decidió cazarte para demostrar que era el mejor cazador del planeta? - intento adivinar basando en las experiencias que su familia tuvo con Kraven el cazador</p><p>- casi, él quería probar que era el mejor de la Galaxia - respondió sorprendiendo a todos – antes de que pregunten, si, era un cazador alienígena – dijo antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntar - ahora me toca a mí - dijo mientras miraba a Steven y Connie - tú, ¿Steven verdad? – pregunto inseguro de haber escuchado bien el nombre del chico, en respuesta Steven asintió, viendo esto Ben continuo – ¿qué puedes hacer tu? – pregunto mientras le daba la última mordida a la Gato Galleta – además de hacer deliciosas galletas de helado -</p><p>- ok. Mi nombre es Steven, Steven Universe - dijo Steven mientras se paraba para presentarse – y soy mitad gema - dijo sorprendiendo a todos excepto Connie</p><p>- ¿eres parte mineral? – pregunto Queen Bee intrigada</p><p>- no exactamente - respondió Steven – mi madre era una alienígena de una especie conocida como Gemas - dijo Steven contándole a sus amigos todo lo que sabía acerca de su madre, la guerra por la tierra, las gemas de Cristal y las diamantes. Sus compañeros nunca despegaron la mirada de él mientras escuchaban atentamente la historia haciendo preguntas de vez en cuando, Steven respondía las que conocía la respuesta y sacudiendo la cabeza con los hombros a las que no. Tras unos minutos Steven termino su historia sus compañeros necesitaron algo de tiempo para procesarlo todo, luego de unos segundos Steven continúo explicando sus poderes - entonces tengo un escudo - dijo invocando el escudo rosado con un distintivo patrón de rosas</p><p>- como yo – dijo Carapace sosteniendo su escudo verde con patrón de tortuga, ambos sonrieron ante la coincidencia y chocaron los escudos</p><p>- cambio de forma- dijo estirando sus piernas y brazos ligeramente</p><p>- como yo – dijo Kamala en su traje de Ms. Marvel mientras se estiraba de forma similar a el</p><p>- sí, pero yo no tengo tanto control sobre esos poderes – dijo Steven mientras regresaba a su tamaño normal y se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza</p><p>- no importa, yo tampoco tenía tanto control al inicio, tomo tiempo y practica para ser así de genial, pero lo logre – respondió Ms. Marvel mientras ella también regresaba a tamaño normal parecía que iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por Yang</p><p>- no querrás decir – empezó a decir mientras sus compañeras de equipo se preparaban para un juego de palabras – “así de Maravillosa” - dijo recibiendo una mezcla de quejidos y risas, tras unos minutos de quejidos Ms. Marvel se dispuso a continuar</p><p> - además – dijo decidiendo ignorar el horrible juego de palabras de su compañero rubia – para eso estamos aquí, para mejorar- dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro del hibrido humano gema con una sonrisa en la cara. Steven puso una sonrisa en su cara antes de que un pensamiento llegara en su cabeza y el explicara a sus compañeros el resto de sus poderes.</p><p>Su saliva sanadora, lo cual explico porque el dolor en la mano de Chat ceso en cuanto Steven la beso, su poder para flotar y, el poder más interesante de todos, el poder fusionarse con humanos</p><p>- ¿a qué te refieres con “fusionarte con humanos”? – pregunto Rena intrigada</p><p>- creo que será mejor si les mostramos – dijo Steven mientras le ofrecía su mano a Connie – ¿Señorita Maheswaran me concede esta pieza? – dijo mientras ponía una canción con su celular en un tono que sonaba intencionalmente elegantemente burlón</p><p>- Con gusto Señor Universe – Dijo Connie con un tono igualmente Burlón, en cuanto se tomaron de las manos ambos bailaron en perfecta sincronía hasta que ambos brillaron en una luz rosa sus cuerpos uniéndose y convirtiéndose en uno, en cuanto la luz se detuvo todos vieron sorprendidos como donde hace un segundo había dos niños ahora había una mujer de su mismo tamaño</p><p>- hola a todos - dijo saludando con su mano derecha – mi nombre es Stevonnie - se presentó invocando el escudo de Steven y tomando la espada que Connie tomo de la armería de Jarvis – es un placer conocerlos - tras unos segundos de nada más que miradas incomodas dirigidas hacia ella Stevonnie se dio cuenta de que Connie no se presentó y que puede que esa sea la razón de las miradas – oh, que tonto de nosotros, Connie olvido presentarse - dijo antes de des fusionarse, con otra luz Steven y Connie regresaron aun con miradas sorprendidas dirigidas a ellos</p><p>- bueno mi nombre es Connie Maheswaran- dijo Connie presentándose al grupo – y a diferencia de ustedes yo no tengo poderes especiales más allá de mi habilidad con la espada – dijo sorprendiendo a todos - pero a pesar de eso no quiero que crean que voy a necesitar de su protección o que seré un problema durante una pelea, daré todo para demostrarles que merezco estar aquí – dijo con una mirada de determinación</p><p>- ¿de que estas hablando? – pregunto Rex, atrayendo las miradas de todos – el hecho de que estés aquí pese a no tener poderes especiales habla muy bien de tus habilidades, en cualquier caso, tú eres la que más merece estar aquí de todos nosotros – dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro recibiendo un asentamiento de varios de sus compañeros</p><p>- de dónde vengo algunos de los héroes más grandes no tienen ninguna clase de super poder – dijo Kamala recibiendo un asentamiento de Annie</p><p>- y yo aprendí a la mala que solo porque tu oponente no tiene poderes no tienes que subestimarlos – dijo la chica araña frotándose el brazo recordando varios golpes que recibió de villanos sin poderes como Kraven, Doc. Octopus o Buitre. Las palabras de aliento le agradaron a Connie y le aseguraron que este grupo cubría su espalda y la ayudarían con la que necesitara</p><p>- oh, Steven, Connie, Stevonnie – dijo Chat Noir como si hubiera descubierto el secreto del universo – lo descubrí – todo lo que recibió de sus compañeros, excepto Carapace, fue una mirada de ‘en serio’</p><p>Decidiendo ignorar lo que acababa de ocurrir le tocaba a Connie decidir quién se presentaría y diría sus poderes ahora - que tal si vas tú, Annie, ¿verdad? – dijo apuntando a la pelirroja en cuestión. Annie asintió y se paró para presentarse</p><p>- okey, mi nombre es Anna-May Parker, pero de dónde vengo me llaman Spiderling – dijo mientras se ponía la mano en la barbilla y pensaba – ¿ahora cómo podría explicar mis poderes? – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la pared - ¿Cómo podría explicarlos? – dijo mientras, para sorpresa de todos, empezó a caminar por la pared y por el techo. Ante la mirada sorpresa de todos Annie sonrió – oh, ya sé cómo – dijo mientras se adhería con las manos al techo y saltaba al piso – tengo poderes de araña – y se vio en la necesidad de explicarlo ante la confusión de varios de los presentes - puedo hacer todo lo que una araña hace incluyendo pegarme a las paredes, tengo la fuerza y velocidad proporcionales de una araña y un sexto sentido que me alerta del peligro –</p><p>- ¿puedes crear telarañas? – pregunto Blake</p><p>- no sin mis lanza-telarañas - respondió sosteniendo el dispositivo en cuestión para la sorpresa de todos. Ruby salió corriendo hacia el dispositivo haciendo preguntas al mismo ritmo que corre</p><p>- ¿Cómo funcionan?, ¿Qué hacen?, ¿tú los inventaste?, ¿puedo probarlos? – Ruby hiso miles de preguntas antes de que Yang la arrastrara de su capucha de nuevo a su colchón, pero esas fueron las únicas que Annie pudo entender. Annie soltó una pequeña risita antes de responder</p><p>- en orden a las preguntas que entendí, funcionan así – dijo poniéndose el dispositivo de nuevo en su muñeca y haciendo el gesto característico de su familia, en ese momento un cordón blanco se extendió de su muñeca y se pegó a un Croissant que Rena estaba a punto de comer, de un tirón fue capaz de quitarle a la heroína vestida de Zorro el postre de la mano</p><p>- hey - se quejó la heroína vestida de naranja, Annie rio un poco antes de continuar su explicación</p><p>- esto dispara un compuesto químico similar a la telaraña natural – dijo antes de ver a Rex quien parecía que iba a decir algo, pero Annie lo corto – antes de que preguntes, si, si puedo hacer hamacas con ellas, pero no lo recomiendo – dijo sabiendo la pregunta que estaba por recibir</p><p>- ¿Por qué? ¿Es pegajoso? – pregunto Connie</p><p>- no, las telarañas se derriten en una hora – respondió la trepa muros – no los invente, son un invento de mi padre, el Spider-man original – en cuanto dijo eso Kamala soltó un suspiro de sorpresa</p><p>- ¿eres la hija de Spider-man? – pregunto sorprendida</p><p>- sí, en mi universo soy la hija del único e inigualable Spider-man - dijo con orgullo – por lo que me dijeron, solo es así en mi dimensión, asique es normal no hayas escuchado de mí, para ser sincera yo tampoco había escuchado de ti – se explicó la chica araña – y finalmente, te los cambio por tu guadaña – en respuesta Ruby abrazo a Cresent Rose indicando que no dejara a nadie tocar su preciosa – lo supuse – dijo antes de dirigir su mirada al grupo decidiendo quien sería el siguiente en explicarse – ¿qué tal tú? – dijo señalando a Ms. Marvel</p><p>- muy bien – inicio la Inhumana – mi nombre es Kamala Khan alias Ms. Marvel – dijo mientras procedía a explicar sus poderes para estirarse y cambiar de forma además de su factor regenerativo todos estaban sorprendidos por el potencial que la joven heroína demostró, pese a ser prácticamente que su misma edad fue capaz es capaz de utilizar sus poderes a niveles que ninguno de ellos hubiera imaginado, como por ejemplo aumentar el tamaño de sus manos para aumentar su fuerza. Finalmente era el turno del equipo Miraculus de Explicarse y a sus poderes, tras una breve explicación acerca de sus poderes, sus armas y el origen de estos la pregunta más importante llego</p><p>- ¿porque usan sus trajes? – pregunto Annie – entiendo que sean cómodos, pero sé por experiencia que dormir con el traje es casi imposible – dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de Kamala</p><p>- ni que lo digas, dormir con el traje es imposible a menos que hayas estado toda la noche patrullando – comento la Inhumana</p><p>- no es eso – dijo Chat - verán ninguno de nosotros conoce la identidad del otro – explico el héroe vestido de gato – por razones de seguridad ninguno de nosotros es capaz de revelarle la identidad al otro – se justificó antes de que Rena lo interrumpiera</p><p>- excepto por Queen – dijo señalando a la chica vestida de abeja – ella se revelo ante el mundo en su primer día – dijo enojando a la heroína en cuestión</p><p>- cuando vas a dejar de molestarme con eso – dijo enojada – fue una decisión tomada en un momento de ira de la que me arrepentí desde entonces - dijo antes de darse vuelta enojada – además no puedes decir que mi identidad publica no tiene ventajas – finalizo recordándoles la cantidad de veces que ella fue capaz de aprovechar su identidad publica para ayudar al equipo. Cuando parecían estaban a punto de discutir Ladybug dio un paso al frente</p><p>- de hecho, la razón por la que me tarde esta mañana es al respecto de ese mismo tema – dijo la líder atrapando la mirada de todo su equipo – fui con el gran guardián de los Miraculus – empezó a decir poniendo a su equipo al borde de sus asientos – y el me dio permiso para revelarnos mutuamente nuestras identidades – en cuanto termino de decirlo las mandíbulas de su equipo cayeron al piso</p><p>- ¿¡que!? – dijeron todos simultáneamente</p><p>- ¿estás diciendo que podemos quitarnos las máscaras entre nosotros sin miedo? – pregunto Chat casi falto de palabras – Mi Lady, ¿sabes cuánto espere para oírte decir eso? - Ladybug asintió, consciente de lo que seguía ¿Quién será el primero en quitarse la máscara? Esa fue la pregunta en la mente de todos. O al menos lo era hasta que Queen Bee dio un paso al frente</p><p>- aguijones fuera – dijo des transformándose en Chole Burgoise, para la mirada sorpresa de todos - ¿Qué? Alguien tenía que romper el silencio y pensé que como todos ya saben quién soy sería mejor que me des transformara primero – dijo mientras un pequeño espíritu con la misma temática de abeja de su traje volaba a la altura de su hombro</p><p>- esa fue una sabia decisión su majestad – dijo el pequeño ser</p><p>- gracias Polen – respondió la rubia, pero pese a todo el silencio incomodo continuo hasta que Ladybug decidió dar un paso al frente</p><p>- es mi turno – dijo para la anticipación de su equipo – después de todo un líder debe predicar con el ejemplo ¿verdad? – dijo mirando a sus compañeros, particularmente a Ben, Ruby y Steven quienes le dieron un asentamiento con la cabeza y un pulgar arriba – motas fuera – con la sola mención de esa frase Marinette sintió como su mundo caía con su transformación, para ella y su equipo fue como si el tiempo se ralentizará. En cuanto su traje desapareció ella miro a su equipo por lo que parecieron siglos cada uno sintiéndose diferente ante la revelación, Marinette se sentía avergonzada como si la estuvieran juzgando y considerándola indigna de su Miraculus.</p><p>Chat estaba procesándolo todo, Marinette su amiga su “Ladybug de todos los días” como el la llamo en el picnic tras el día de los héroes era el amor de su vida, repentinamente toda la torpeza que Marinette expresaba cuando estaba cerca del cobro sentido, ella se sentía con el cómo él se sentía con Ladybug, concluyo tras golpearse mentalmente por haberla llamado “solo una amiga”.</p><p>No había palabras para expresar lo tonta que Alya se sentía en este instante, desde el primer día que Ladybug se balanceo por Paris ella dedico cada minuto de su tiempo libre a intentar averiguar quién era tras la máscara, solo para descubrir tras ser invitada a una escuela de héroes inter dimensionales que la respuesta estuvo frente a ella todo este tiempo, sobra decir que ella estaba gritándose a sí misma en su interior por no haberlo visto antes.</p><p>Nino no podía creer lo que veía Marinette es Ladybug, la chica que no puede ni terminar una oración frente al chico que le gusta es la heroína que salva a Paris diariamente, eso explica sus excusas en cuanto aparecía una Akuma y el porqué de todos en Paris eran él y Alya a quienes ella eligió para ayudarla junto a Chat.</p><p>Chole no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, Marinette su rival, una de las personas que ella menos soporta en todo Paris, y Ladybug, su heroína la persona que ella aspira a ser cada día desde que se le devolvió su Miraculus son la misma persona, no tiene sentido, Marinette es tan tonta y torpe, y Ladybug es tan genial y heroica y preocupada por otros como Marinette.</p><p>Tras unos minutos de nadie hablando mientras el equipo Miraculus conectara las piezas Rena hablo – esto explica TANTAS cosas – dijo antes de soltar un aliento mientras mueve la cabeza de izquierda a derecha con las manos tapando su cara – soy una terrible investigadora – susurro</p><p> -no… no puedo creerlo – dijo Carapace con una mirada de incredulidad mientras Chole simplemente negaba con la cabeza mientras se tapaba la boca con sus manos. Chat simplemente se levantó y camino hacia su compañera recientemente desenmascarada. Pese a ser del mismo tamaño en ese momento Marinette se sentía mucho más pequeña que su compañero</p><p>- entonces, ¿esta es la verdadera tú? – pregunto el héroe vestido de negro, Marinette simplemente bajo su mirada. A su espalda sin que lo notara Rena estaba preparándose para golpear a Chat si él decía algo que lastimara a su mejor amiga, pero fue detenida por los brazos de Kamala atándola mientras su cabeza se le acercaba</p><p>- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunto Rena, Kamala simplemente señalo a la escena con uno de sus dedos</p><p>- mira – respondió mientras Marinette levantaba ligeramente la cabeza</p><p>- sí, lamento no ser… - dijo antes de ser interrumpida por Chat llevándola a un abrazo</p><p>- ¿estas bromeando mi lady? – pregunto Chat antes de sostenerla de los hombros con una sonrisa – no lo preferiría de otra forma – dijo antes de tomar sus manos y des transformarse – Garras fuera – en cuanto dijo eso su traje, como el de Ladybug, cayo revelando que la persona debajo de la máscara de Chat Noir era</p><p>- ¿¡Adrien!? – dijo Marinette mientras su mente corría debido a todas las diferencias entre Adrien y Chat. “Adrien es educado, Chat no sabría que son los modales si lo golpearan en la cara, Adrien es tímido, chat coquetea con prácticamente todo la que se mueva” enlisto hasta que el shock paso… y fue inmediatamente reemplazado por otro “espera eso significa que, durante el ataque de cupido negro, cuando bese a Chat en realidad yo” pensó mientras llegaba a una realización tan shockeante en su cabeza que no se movió durante varios minutos y era como su cerebro se hubiera apagado. Tras unos minutos despertó y lo primero que vio fue a su amiga Alya.</p><p>- bienvenida de vuelta dormilona – dijo la fundadora del Lady blog mientras le ofrecía una mano para levantarse</p><p>- gracias Alya – dijo mientras tomaba la mano – tuve el sueña más extraño, Rena Rouge estaba ahí y también Carapace y Queen Bee y Ladybug y Chat Noir, lo cual era raro porque él se quitó la máscara y Adrien estaba debajo, creo que debería dejar de pensar en esa teoría que me contaste de que Adrien es Chat Noir, además por aluna razón había un chico gema, un chico que podía transformarse en alienígenas, una chica que podía estirarse, una chica que parecía una copia barata de Ladybug pero con temática de araña - Marinette iba a continua pero se vio callada por una almohada a la cabeza por parte de Annie</p><p>- ¿a quién llamas “copia barata” puntitos? – dijo Annie ligeramente enojada – solo para que sepas yo me balanceaba por Nueva York desde mucho antes de que tu tuvieras esos aretes mágicos – dijo ante la mirada sorprendida de Marinette</p><p>- espera – dijo Marinette – eso significa que… - empezó a conectar</p><p> - ¿todo eso paso? Si – respondió Alya</p><p>- y yo… -</p><p>- ¿nos revelaste que eres Ladybug? Si –</p><p>- y Chat Noir es… -</p><p>- ¿Adrien? sí, te lo dije, por cierto – respondió Alya con una sonrisa orgullosa</p><p>- oh estas despierta – dijo Steven caminando hacia las heroínas de joyas mágicas - ¿Marinette correcto? -</p><p>– si – respondió la chica en cuestión – ¿pasa algo? – pregunto al ver la cara de ligera preocupación en la cara del hibrido humano-alienígena</p><p>- no pasa nada, es solo que intente usar mi saliva para despertarte, pero no funciono – dijo con un tono preocupado – pero después de varios intentos supusimos que mi saliva no puede sanar desmayos – dijo un poco triste – pero por el lado bueno, la escuela todavía no empezó y ya estoy aprendiendo algo acerca de mis poderes – termino con una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>Marinette giro su cabeza escaneando la habitación, ella puede ver a Nino mostrándole a Kamala y Connie algo de su música esperando sus reacciones, Chloe estaba hablando con Weiss lo que ella solo puede imaginar eran historias acerca de sus vidas millonarias, Adrien estaba con Yang, Ben y Annie contando lo que parecen ser historias acerca de sus batallas pero adornadas con tantos juegos de palabras que solo un fan de juegos de palabras podría encontrarlas divertidas, si hubiera algo que ella quisiera que cambiara de su querido compañero era su amor por los juegos de palabras y como si eso no fuera suficiente ahora tenía compañeros que no solo le gustaban sino que también lo ayudarían a inventar nuevos, a Marinette aún le costaba aceptar que Adrien era Chat Noir e intentaba no pensar en eso o podría desmayarse otra vez, finalmente ella nota que todos tienen a sus Kwamies flotando cerca de ellos pero entonces Marinette nota que Tikki no está por ningún lugar</p><p>- ¿dónde está Tikki? – pregunto Marinette</p><p>- ¿tu Kwami verdad? – pregunto Steven diciendo la parte de Kwami ligeramente resaltada esperando haberla dicho bien, ante un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Marinette, Alya y Trixx, Steven señalo hacia un pequeño grupo compuesto por Rex, Ruby, Blake y Tikki conversando – ella se preocupó cuando te desmayaste así que Ruby Rex y Blake la ayudaron a calmarse jugando a preguntar –</p><p>- ¿jugando a qué? – pregunto Marinette no entendiendo bien</p><p>- a las preguntas, ¿no tienen ese juego en su dimensión? – pregunto Steven</p><p>- si lo tenemos, pero creo que ella no lo jugo nunca – respondió Alya</p><p>- es un juego simple, tú haces una pregunta y la persona a la que le hiciste la pregunta puede hacerle una pregunta a alguien – explico Steven – parece que funciono porque ella ya no parece tan preocupada – Marinette se levanto</p><p>- gracias Steven – dijo Marinette – ¿qué tal si vamos a jugar también? – pregunto Marinette con sus instintos de niñera activándose ante Steven debido a su juventud y tamaño, en cuanto se dio cuenta se golpeó mentalmente “gran idea Marinette” pensó “trata como uno de los niños que cuidas al niño hibrido humano-alienígena enviado a una escuela de superhéroes, la escuela ni siquiera empezó y ya empezaste con el pie equivocado con uno de tus compañeros” pensó esperando que Steven no se enoje con ella</p><p>- seguro – dijo para la sorpresa de la líder Parisina, aparentemente Steven no noto el cambio de voz de Marinette o si lo noto no le dio importancia, caminando tranquilamente hacia el grupo donde estaba Tikki, Marinette noto por el rabillo del ojo a Alya y Trixx yendo hacia el grupo donde estaba Nino esperando escuchar alguna nueva canción del superhéroe/DJ. En cuanto llegaron Steven saludo y causo que todos miraran a los recién llegados, en cuanto vio a Marinette Tikki voló directamente a la cabeza de la chica con coletas abrazándola como podía con sus pequeños bracitos</p><p>- Marinette – dijo el pequeño espíritu – me alegra ver que estas bien – dijo con una sonrisa flotando frente a la cabeza de Marinette</p><p>- a mí también me alegra estar despierta – dijo Marinette alegre - ¿de qué me perdí? – pregunto al resto del pequeño grupo</p><p>- primero – dijo Rex alzando un dedo – te perdiste la mejor introducción de poderes de la historia, la mía – dijo con orgullo apuntándose con el pulgar</p><p>- ¿enserio? – pregunto Marinette curiosa al resto del grupo</p><p>- definitivamente lo fue – respondió Ruby emocionada, Blake simplemente rodo sus ojos</p><p>- casi rompe una pared, el techo y varias otras cosas con un par de manos metálicas gigantes – dijo señalando a varias marcas de lo que parecen golpes en varios lugares de la sala</p><p>- ¿entonces ese es tu poder? – le pregunto Marinette a Rex - ¿invocar manos metálicas gigantes? – Rex simplemente lanzo una risita</p><p>- no, es algo complejo – le explico – yo mismo no entiendo la mitad – admitió desviando la mirada – pero lo que tienes que saber es que tengo cientos de pequeñas maquinas en mi cuerpo que puedo controlar para crear una serie de máquinas para combate, defensa y movilidad – explico solo para que Ruby saltara entre él y la heroína parisina</p><p>- y son geniales – dijo en un grito que causo que todos en la sala incluidos los que escuchaban música giraran para ver que paso, rápidamente dejándolo pasar, Ruby paso los segundos siguientes explicando la genialidad de las armas de Rex lo cual lo haría mirar con orgullo, si pudiera entender algo, la velocidad en la que Ruby hablaba hacía que incluso a Tikki le costara entender. Con una mirada a Blake ella les dio una respuesta que explicaba toda la situación y los debería preparar para el futuro en una simple oración</p><p>- ella es una fanática de las armas – dijo la chica de negro en un tono que le indicaba que eso sería algo a lo que se tendrían que acostumbrar. Los estudiantes pasaron varios minutos hablando, compartiendo historias y conociéndose mejor antes de que uno a uno vallan durmiendo emocionados por el día de mañana esperando algo emocionante y divertido, estaban muy equivocados pues lo que les esperaba el día siguiente los haría desear nunca haber aceptado la invitación.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok, esta iba a ser la segunda mitad del capitulo anterior claramente la parte buena estaba acá, al menos para mi si piensan lo contrario o creen que le falta algo siéntanse libres de comentar. No pierdan la fe todavía, les juro que la cosa se pone buena en el capitulo que viene</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 5: prueba física</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>el primer desafío en el E.I.D.H. llego, ¿estarán listos para enfrentarlo? ¿o sus esfuerzos serán en vano?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>muy bien aca es donde la cosa se pone buena espero que lo disfruten</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A la mañana siguiente los 15 estudiantes se encontraban en la sala de peligro esperando a Batman para que él les de órdenes, algunos eran más pacientes que otros.</p>
<p>- ¿Por qué tarda tanto? – pregunto Chloe claramente cansada por el haberse levantado temprano, Polen simplemente flotaba junto a su cabeza intentando calmar a su portadora sin éxito.</p>
<p>- calma su majestad, estoy segura de que el señor Wayne tiene una buena razón para la tardanza – intento calmar el Kwami a su portadora, hasta que Batman llego a la sala de peligro con su mayordomo a su lado</p>
<p>- lamento la tardanza, mi patrulla tardo más de lo esperado – dijo mientras los héroes del grupo le daban una mirada de entendimiento – este es Alfred – dijo señalando al hombre detrás suyo – es mi mayordomo personal y me estará asistiendo durante la prueba – antes de que él se pudiera ir Adrien levanto la mano – ¿qué pasa Adrien? – pregunto el caballero oscuro</p>
<p>- ¿Qué clase de prueba estaremos haciendo? - pregunto el modelo rubio, Batman simplemente le dio una pequeña sonrisa que causo escalofríos en todos</p>
<p>- ¿esa es la pregunta de millón verdad? – dijo con esa sonrisa que todo el mundo sabe que no es bueno – durante esta prueba estarán enfrentando la situación de una invasión alienígena en una gran ciudad – dijo recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de Ben – Alfred y yo los monitorearemos, pero es su deber encargarse de las diferentes partes de esta situación – explicó Batman – y tengan, estos son comunicadores, se conectan automáticamente a cualquier sistema de comunicación mundial – dijo mientras les entregaba a todos menos a el equipo Miraculus un dispositivo circular para sus oído, cuando los franceses le preguntaron porque ellos no recibían uno el murciélago respondió diciendo que sus traductores cumplían el mismo propósito</p>
<p>- ¿Quién estará a cargo? – pregunto Steven</p>
<p>- eso se los dejo a ustedes – respondió Batman, mientras él y Alfred salían de la sala de peligro y los alumnos se preparaban para la prueba. Ben preparaba el Ultimatrix, Steven invoca su escudo, el equipo Miraculus se trasformaba, Connie y el equipo RWBY desenfunda sus armas, Rex crea sus manos gigantes, Ms Marvel agranda sus manos y Annie se puso en posición con sus manos listas para disparar telarañas.</p>
<p>En cuanto todos estaban listos la sala empezó a cambiar generando un holograma de una ciudad parecida a Nueva York, con varios alienígenas que Ms Marvel reconoció como los Chitauri aparentemente congelados al inicio de la invasión.</p>
<p>- Prepárense – dijo Batman desde su puesto detrás de un cristal – la prueba inicia en - dijo mientras todos se tensaban – 5 – Ben estaba listo para apretar el Ultimatrix – 4 – el equipo Miraculus preparo sus armas – 3 – el equipo RWBY se asegura que sus armas estén cargadas – 2 – una gota de sudor cae de la cara de Steven – 1 – Connie, Ladybug y Queen Bee aprietan el agarre en sus armas - comiencen – y con eso la simulación empezó</p>
<p>- muy bien, yo creo que deberíamos dividirnos en grupos dependiendo de nuestras especialidades – sugirió Ms Marvel intentando coordinar a sus compañeros, un esfuerzo inútil porque casi todos se esparcieron en el segundo en el que inicio la prueba.</p>
<p>el equipo Miraculus miro a su líder y con un asentamiento corrieron a la batalla con un plan listo, Ruby apunto con su dedo en una dirección y ella y su equipo corrieron en esa dirección, Ben le aposto a Rex que él podía aplastar más alienígenas que el antes de que acabe la prueba y Rex acepto con una sonrisa, activando su Boogie Jet y Ben se convirtió en Astrodactil, un reptil humanoide de piel marrón que usa un Jet Pack con alas en la espalda, y salieron volando a el lugar en el cielo en que la batalla pareciera más entretenida, Spiderling se empezó a balancear por el ambiente familiar siguiendo las órdenes de su padre, ella no era tan inteligente como el pero no hacía falta serlo pera notar que los aliens llegaban a esa ciudad por el portal en el cielo y si querían ganar esto ella necesitaba apagarlo, los únicos que quedaron atrás eran Steven y Connie quienes no acostumbraban saltar de esa forma a la batalla y preferían esperar órdenes para así tener alguna idea de que tenían que hacer</p>
<p>tras unos segundos de pensar a Kamala se le ocurrió una idea – Ben, Rex voy a necesitar que ustedes – dijo una vez que tenía un plan que ella creyó que todos estarían de acuerdo, solo para darse vuelta y ver que solo quedaban Steven y Connie, dando un ligero suspiro – bien no somos mucho pero creo que los tres podremos manejar la situación lo suficiente para… – antes de que pudiera explicar su nuevo plan se escuchó un grito de ayuda, instintivamente los tres fueron en esa dirección esperando poder ayudar a la persona en necesidad.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u"> En otro lugar de la simulación</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>El equipo Miraculus había decidido separarse para cubrir más terreno, Rena y Carapace eran naturales a la hora de trabajar juntos a niveles que incluso Ladybug y Chat estaban sorprendidos por su talento, Queen insistió en ir con Chat y Ladybug no tuvo problemas con eso, después de la sesión de desenmascaramiento de ayer ella aun necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo y estar tan cerca de él no ayudaría, además en esta situación ella necesitaba estar concentrada y no podría hacerlo sabiendo la verdad acerca de su compañero, no solo sus problemas para hablar con Adrien podrían pasarse a Chat sino que también estaría preocupada por él y podría distraerse y pagarlo caro, lo que ella no sabía es que Spiderling estaba concentrada buscando el generador del portal del otro lado del edificio hacia el que ella se estaba balanceando</p>
<p>En cuanto ambas llegaron a la esquina el yo-yo de Ladybug se encontró con la telaraña de Spiderling y ambos se enredaron entre ellos causando que las heroínas balanceantes caigan al suelo, afortunadamente no estaban suficientemente alto para sufrir daños serios y aun si lo hicieran sus resistencias mejoradas les permitirían resistirlo, pero eso no impidió que doliera mucho.</p>
<p>- hazme un favor puntitos y ten cuidado de por dónde te balanceas con tu juguete, ¿quieres? – dijo Spiderling mientras se levantaba entre quejidos. Ladybug no lo tomo bien</p>
<p>- primero; no me llames “puntitos” – dijo Ladybug levantando los dedos para contar – segundo; tu ten cuidado con donde lanzas tus telarañas, tercero; no es un juguete es un yo-yo mágico indestructible con cuerda infinita y cuarto; enserio no me llames “puntitos” ya tengo suficiente con los apodos de Chat como para que una chica araña me ponga apodos también – a este punto las dos continuaron discutiendo mientras por detrás de ellas un Chitauri se les acerco por la espalda preparándose para disparar aprovechando la discusión de las heroínas. Con lo que no contaba era que el sentido arácnido de Spiderling la alertara del peligro y le permitiera esquivarlo tacleando a Ladybug en el proceso, en cuanto las heroínas se levantaron miraron al alíen con una ira que solo rivalizaría con la de Hulk en un mal día.</p>
<p>- nos disculpas - dijo Spiderling lanzando una telaraña que paso un poco a la izquierda del alíen utilizándolo para lanzarse con una patada. En cuanto la patada conecto Ladybug siguió</p>
<p>- estábamos hablando – dijo mientras ataba con su yo-yo al alíen acercándolo a él para darle un golpe a, lo que ella creía que era, la mandíbula. En cuanto terminaron las heroínas se miraron mutuamente por un segundo antes de decidir algo</p>
<p>- yo voy por la izquierda, tu si quieres por la derecha – dijo Spiderling mientras se preparaba para lanzar sus telarañas antes de que Ladybug la interrumpa</p>
<p>- espera – dijo deteniendo a la chica araña – ¿cuál es tu plan? – dijo Ladybug preguntando a Spiderling que es lo que hacía balanceándose así</p>
<p>- busco el generador del portal – ella explico</p>
<p>- ¿el qué? – pregunto Ladybug curiosa</p>
<p>- mira puntitos – dijo a este punto simplemente llamándola así para molestarla – esas cosas – dijo apuntando al alíen en el piso – están llegando aquí por ahí – dijo señalando el portal en el cielo – asique planeo encontrar lo que está manteniendo ese portal activo y apagarlo – le conto su plan a Ladybug, la cual entendiendo el plan quiso ayudar, pero la única respuesta que ella recibió fue – no gracias, quizás tú y tu compañero gatuno llevan patrullando parís desde hace un año, pero yo llevo balanceándome por Nueva York y peleando contra super villanos desde que tengo memoria – dijo Spiderling orgullosa de sí misma, sin saberlo empeorando el problema de Ladybug con su autoestima que no estaba en su mejor punto desde la noche anterior – comparada conmigo tu eres solo una novata – dijo antes de empezar a balancearse por la cuidad.</p>
<p>Ladybug simplemente se quedó mirando al lugar por el que Spiderling se fue balanceándose, decidiendo continuar buscando personas inocentes que ayudar, aun intentando demostrar que es digna de su Miraculus.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">En otro; otro lugar de la simulación</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Ruby y Weiss se habían separado de Blake y Yang buscando aliens para pelear, ambas se estaban caminando por las calles hasta que encontraron un gran grupo.</p>
<p>Ruby preparo su rifle y disparo contra varios de los voladores mientras Weiss la cubría atacando a varios Chitauri que intentaban atacar por tierra, con un glifo Weiss se lanzó en contra de una alíen con su estoque listo para apuñalarlo, o ese era el plan hasta que Chat Noir repentinamente entro en medio de su ataque golpeando al alíen en la cabeza con su bastón antes de tirarlo al piso con un barrido de piernas. La repentina entrada del héroe vestido de negro forzó a Weiss a frenar repentinamente causando que tropiece y caiga al piso, mientras que Ruby tuvo que mover su rifle a medio disparo cuando Queen Bee repentinamente se puso en su línea de fuego lanzando su trompo a un alienígena derivando la nave antes de saltar para continuar con otra antes de ser pateada de esta hacia el suelo, viendo como el ejército alienígena se acercaba los cuatro jóvenes empezaron a retroceder.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? – pregunto Weiss enojada al dúo de héroes rubios mientras seguían retrocediendo</p>
<p>- Weiss no tenemos tiempo para esto – dijo Ruby – tenemos que retirarnos - dijo mientras guardaba Cresent Rose y corría en dirección opuesta a la horda alienígena que se les acercaba con Weiss a su izquierda y Chat y Queen a su derecha. Tras unos minutos de correr el grupo encontró refugio en un edificio ligeramente destruido, tras unos minutos Chat levanto la cabeza haciendo un poco de reconocimiento.</p>
<p>- deberíamos estar bien ahora – dijo Chat relajado, antes de ver la cara de ira de Weiss</p>
<p>- bien ahora podrías decirme, ¿Qué creen que estaban haciendo ustedes dos? – dijo Weiss enojada</p>
<p>- ¿de qué estás hablando? – dijo Queen - les salvamos la vida – comento orgullosa</p>
<p>-yo tenía a esa… esa cosa justo donde la quería antes de que tu – dijo apuntando a Chat - te metieras en medio de mi ataque, y tu – dijo cambiando su mirada hacia Queen Bee – Ruby tenía un tiro claro antes de que te lanzaras tontamente hacia ellos – dijo Weiss enojada antes de darse cuenta de algo - ¿y dónde está el resto de su equipo? – pregunto intrigada</p>
<p>- decidimos separarnos para cubrir más terreno – explico Chat seguido por un “dah” por parte de Queen. Weiss estaba a punto de hablar antes de que Ruby la interrumpiera</p>
<p>- no es momento para esto Weiss, puedes discutir todo lo que quieras después de que acabamos con la simulación, por ahora creo que nuestra mejor opción es trabajar juntos – dijo mirando a los héroes de Paris – ¿qué dicen? – dijo dando una amplia sonrisa</p>
<p>- gracias, pero no gracias – respondió Queen antes de que Chat pudiera decir algo – creo que Chat y yo podemos manejar unos aliens sin sentido de la moda solos, ¿verdad Chatón? – dijo confiada, antes de que Chat pudiera responder Queen lo corto tomándolo del brazo indicándole que debían irse</p>
<p>- ugh, ¿y se supone que trabajaremos con ellos hasta la graduación? – dijo Weiss mirando el lugar por donde se fueron – ¿enserio cambiamos Beacon por esto? – le pregunto irritada a Ruby</p>
<p>- no lo sé Weiss, yo tengo el presentimiento de que nos llevaremos muy bien con ellos – dijo intentando animar a su compañera</p>
<p>- por supuesto que lo tienes – susurro bajo su aliento Weiss antes de hablar en voz alta - ¿Qué te da esa idea? – le pregunto a su líder, la cual solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa</p>
<p>- ¿no recuerdas cuando nos volvimos el gran dúo que somos hoy? – dijo mientras dejaba que la similitud de su primer encuentro con Ruby, en el que Ruby había hacho exactamente lo mismo que Chat hace apenas unos minutos, llegara a ella antes de darse la vuelta con un ´mph´ irritado</p>
<p>- estos eventos no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro – dijo intentando esconder un ligero sonrojo</p>
<p>- seguro que no – dijo Ruby mientras se levantaba tomando su arma y caminando hacia la calle – ahora vamos – dijo extendiendo su mano a Weiss – “White Rose” aún tiene trabajo que hacer – dijo diciendo el nombre de su dúo para animar a su compañera de pelo blanco</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">En otro; otro; otro lugar de la simulación</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Yang y Blake estaban peleando contra una gran horda de aliens. En momentos como estos se puede notar claramente sus diferencias, mientras que Blake se mantenía en movimiento esquivando los ataques y respondiendo con sus espadas, Yang recibía el golpe sin pensarlo dos veces y golpeaba con fuerza cada vez mayor, donde Blake mantenía una mirada seria y concentrada enfocando todos sus sentidos para poder esquivar mejor, Yang mantuvo una gran sonrisa riendo y disfrutando cada segundo del combate. Repentinamente un grupo de 15 aliens cayeron frente a ellas, Blake y Yang se pusieron en posición de combate listas para acabar con ellos, hasta que una nave se estrelló acabando con todos</p>
<p>- ja, y con esos el marcador es 45 a 30 a mi favor Rex – dijo una creatura reptiliana gigante de color marrón con grandes brazos musculosos, una cola y un símbolo de reloj de arena en el pecho. Repentinamente otra nave cayo con Rex descendiendo tras ella desactivando sus turbinas en cuanto toco el piso</p>
<p>- que sean 45 a 40 – dijo antes de trasformar su brazo en un cañón recogiendo un trozo de calle lanzando a un grupo de aliens - más bien 50 a 45 a MI favor – al ver esto el reptil gigante lanzo una mira desafiante</p>
<p>- bien Rex podrás ir ganándole a Humungosaurio – dijo antes de alzar su mano para golpear el símbolo en su pecho – pero veamos cómo te va contra cuatro brazos– dijo antes de golpear el símbolo lanzando un flash de luz verde, la criatura que apareció era blanca en color, con ojos verdes, con líneas y garras negras, placas amarillas en sus brazos y en la espalda y el mismo símbolo de reloj de arena en el mismo lugar del pecho. La criatura se miró a sí misma en confusión - ¿Qué?, Ugh, quería cuatro brazos no Cannonbolt, estúpido reloj – dijo mirando el símbolo en su pecho – bueno, servirá – dijo antes de convertirse en una esfera y rodo a otro grupo – chuza, 57 a 50 para mí - dijo mientras regresaba a su forma normal</p>
<p>- ¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunto Yang intrigada</p>
<p>- y ¿de dónde vienen todos estos aliens? – dijo Blake intrigada por la cantidad casi infinita de aliens</p>
<p>- oh, hola, chicas – dijo Rex aparentemente no notándolas hasta ahora – Ben y yo estábamos viendo quien podía vencer más aliens – dijo apuntando a Cannonbolt quien volvió a ser Ben y las saludo con la mano, Yang les dio una sonrisa desafiante</p>
<p>- bien, ¿puedo jugar chicos? – dijo Yang, Ben y Rex se dieron una mirada y asintieron</p>
<p>- seguro, pero ¿puedes seguirnos el ritmo? – dijo antes de que Yang golpeaba a un alíen en el estómago y lo lanzo hacia un grupo disparando una bala hacia un camión de combustible causando que explote, dando una sonrisa ella giro la cara hacia sus compañeros</p>
<p>- y con esos son 59 para mí – dijo dando una sonrisa confiada, Ben y Rex se miraron mutuamente y se dieron una sonrisa disfrutando el desafío, antes de que pudieran responder se escuchó un disparo y volteando vieron a Blake con su espada en forma de pistola y encima de varios aliens en el suelo</p>
<p>- 67 – dijo con una sonrisa, la sonrisa de Rex y Ben se hizo más grande y con un asentamiento les dieron el okey para participar, con un entendimiento Yang y Blake se fueron a buscar más aliens hacia la derecha mientras ellos iban hacia la izquierda</p>
<p>- esto será divertido – les dijeron Rex y Yang a sus compañeros al mismo tiempo sin saberlo</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">En otro; otro; otro; otro lugar de la simulación</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>En la última parte de la simulación Rena y Carapace saltaban de edificio en edificio bajando a la calle cuando veían a gente en necesidad ayudándolos a correr hacia lugares seguros, bunkers, subterráneos, etc. Ahora habían bajado al escuchar una alarma de incendios esperando poder llegar a tiempo, aparentemente Steven, Ms. Marvel y Connie habían llegado antes, al verlos Steven les lanzo una sonrisa y un saludo</p>
<p>- Hola Aly… - dijo antes de que Ms. Marvel le tape la boca rodeándola con su brazo</p>
<p>- ¿recuerdas lo que te dije Steven?, lo de modales de héroe – dijo recordándole a Steven una regla que les conto a él y a Connie, cuando un super héroe esta con el traje, aunque conozcas su nombre real, refiérete a él por su alias y no por su nombre de civil. Con este recordatorio la mirada de Steven cambiaria de felicidad, a curiosidad, a realización, a entendimiento</p>
<p>- perdón, hola, Rena Rouge y Carapace – dijo con asentamiento en sus alias</p>
<p>- no hay problemas amiguito – dijo Carapace antes sacar su escudo - ¿choque de escudos? – dijo alzando su escudo y señalando a Steven quien invoco su escudo y los chocaron felizmente. Luego de la feliz demostración de camaradería por parte de los héroes con escudo Rena decidido preguntar que estaban haciendo ellos ahí, Ms. Marvel le respondió que estaban ayudando con el proceso de rescate y evacuación de los edificios de la ciudad. Pero antes de que ella y Carapace pudieran ofrecer su ayuda una horda de aliens cayeron frente a ellos</p>
<p>Ms. Marvel no perdió un segundo y atrapo a varios entre sus manos agrandas antes de tirarlos contra el piso y pasar sobre ellos mientras aumentaba su tamaño aplastando a otro grupo contra un edificio con sus manos gigantescas.</p>
<p>Carapace corrió con su escudo de frente contra un gran grupo embistiéndolos y dejándolos fuera de combate, el admiro su trabajo sin notar el alíen levantándose detrás de él y alzando su arma, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo volvió a caer al suelo de una patada cortesía de Rena quien simplemente miro a su novio antes de caminar hacia el</p>
<p>- Te dije que te cubría la espalda – dijo con una mirada confiada, lo que no noto fue como otro alíen se levantaba detrás de ella, en ese momento Carapace pensó rápido y la puso detrás de su escudo</p>
<p>- si tu cubres mi espalda – dijo mientras bloqueaba el disparo - ¿Quién cubre la tuya? – dijo con una mirada picara, Rena simplemente soltó una risita antes de darle un beso en la mejilla</p>
<p>Steven y Connie siempre pelearon juntos y eso es lo que estaban haciendo ahora, se mantenían espalda a espalda, Steven corría en frente con su escudo alzado con Connie siguiéndolo detrás, Steven bloqueaba los ataques hasta que eventualmente aparecía una apertura que Connie aprovechaba para acabar con ellos lo más rápido posible con su espada. Rena y Carapace veían a sus jóvenes compañeros pelear con miradas incrédulas sorprendidos ante su capacidad a la hora de trabajar en equipo</p>
<p>- tenemos que intentar algo como eso algún día – le dijo Carapace a su novia recibiendo una mirada de incredulidad</p>
<p>- seguro – dijo Rena – solo déjame aprender a usar un espada y a leer a mis oponentes como si fueran un libro infantil – comento Rena antes de pensarlo bien y decir - ahora que lo pienso, Chat y Ladybug deberían intentarlo, obviamente en cuanto solucionen sus problemas – dijo esperando que sus compañeros puedan recuperar la dinámica que habían mantenido hasta el momento</p>
<p>- si posiblemente ellos podrían hacer algo como eso – respondió Carapace imaginando a Ladybug y chat haciendo algo parecido</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">En la cabina de observación</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>- Parecen estar manejándolo bien amo Bruce – comento Alfred viendo a los diferentes grupos ocuparse de diferentes capas de la situación sin alguna clase de cadena de comando. En ese momento Alfred le sirvió una taza de café – ¿no cree que los habrá subestimado? – dijo poniendo el café junto a Bruce Wayne el cual tenía el traje de Batman completo excepto por la mascara</p>
<p>- Alfred, ¿cuándo yo he subestimado a alguien? – pregunto Bruce Wayne</p>
<p>- un antiguo dicho dice “hay una primera vez para todo” señor – respondió Alfred con una suave sonrisa, Bruce simplemente sacudió la cabeza</p>
<p>- uno no puede ver la capacidad de un grupo para detener un ataque de esta magnitud basado simplemente en los primeros 5 minutos – dijo sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla – a menos que puedan unirse y trabajar juntos no podrán superar la siguiente oleada – dijo mientas empezaba a ingresar varios comandos para aumentar la dificultad de la simulación</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">De vuelta en la simulación</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Todas las miradas apuntaron al cielo en cuanto, repentinamente, una creatura del tamaño de una ballena y la longitud de un ciempiés. Las reacciones de los héroes variaron, Ben y Rex miraron a la creatura con ojos deseosos sin poder esperar para aplastarla, todos los demás estaban sorprendidos por el tamaño de la bestia</p>
<p>- ¿¡Que es esa cosa!? – pregunto Queen Bee a través de su comunicador al borde de un ataque de pánico</p>
<p>- no lo sé – respondió Ben – pero voy a aplastarla -</p>
<p>- no si yo llego primero – le dijo Rex, corriendo junto a él activando su Boogie Pack y sus Smack Hand. Ben empezó a correr mientras pasaba por los hologramas del Ultimatrix buscando a uno en concreto. Finalmente, el decidido apretar el Ultimatrix en el momento en el que apareció el holograma de Humungosaurio.</p>
<p>- vamos Humungosaurio – dijo apretando su reloj, tras el destello de verde lo que apareció era un alíen gris de cuatro pulgadas de alto, con un par de grandes ojos verdes y manos con cuatro dedos - ¿Qué?, ¿materia Gris?, ugh quería musculo no minúsculo, estúpido reloj – dijo mientras miraba hacia donde estaba Rex, hasta que la sombra de Spiderling paso sobre el con la chica parando con uno de sus pies cerca de él al punto que casi lo aplasta</p>
<p>- ¿ben? – pregunto la pelirroja - ¿estás aquí? – dijo girando la cabeza buscando por su compañero</p>
<p>- aquí abajo – grito el pequeño alíen. Cuando Spiderling miro hacia abajo resistió el impulso de reír por el tamaño de la forma actual de su compañero – sí, sí muy gracioso, ahora ¿podrías ayudarme? – dijo extendiendo sus brazos indicando que quería que su compañera lo levantara, poniendo sus manos a la altura del piso, Materia gris subió a estas y Annie la llevo a la altura de su cara</p>
<p>- ¿necesitas algo pequeñín? – dijo en un tono ligeramente burlón</p>
<p>- sí, sí, soy pequeño, ahora podrías ayudarme - dijo ligeramente irritado – aprieta el símbolo del Omnitrix en mi espalda – dijo mientras apuntaba al símbolo de reloj de arena que tiene en la espalda, la trepa muros estaba intrigada</p>
<p>- ¿simplemente tengo que apretar este botón? - dijo apuntando al símbolo, Ben simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Cuando lo apretó el destello causo que ella gire la cabeza, en cuanto el destello despareció ella estaba sosteniendo en sus dos manos a un tigre humanoide, con el estómago cubierto de pelo blanco, una garra negra en cada mano y al menos una cabeza más grande que ella – wow, no me esperaba esto – dijo sorprendida por el cambio de su compañero</p>
<p>- Déjame decirte algo Annie Parker, hija del Spider-man original, uno no espera a Rath, Rath te espera a ti para darte una paliza - dijo con una irritación clara en su voz</p>
<p>- eso no tiene ningún sentido – fue la única respuesta que Spiderling pudo decir</p>
<p>- lo sé – grito Rath saltando hacia la gigantesca creatura en el cielo</p>
<p>Decidiendo dejar la locura de lado Spiderling opta por volver a buscar la máquina que genera el portal. Lo que nadie sabe es lo mucho que la situación se acaba de complicar</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡bum! cliffhanger recuerde dejar un comentario diciendo que les parecio y los vere en Lunes (o el martes) con la segunda parte, spoiler esto tiene tres partes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo 6: prueba física parte 2, el entre tiempo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>con el primer intento de la simulación no terminando tan bien, el equipo tiene unos minutos antes de su próximo intento</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La segunda ronda de la simulación fue mucho más complicada que la previa, habiendo casi el doble de aliens en comparación a la ronda previa complicaba las cosas, pero la inclusión de esos ciempiés ballena, llamados leviatanes, Les daba a los Chitauri una gran ventaja aérea, complicando la situación aún más a nuestros héroes al ellos no tener mucho poder aéreo fuera de Ben y Rex los cuales necesitaban trabajar juntos en orden de derribar uno solo.</p>
<p>Desde la cabina de observación Batman y Alfred miraban con poca sorpresa el cómo los Estudiantes fracasaban</p>
<p>- Parece que usted tenía razón señor – dijo Alfred con un tono calmado mientras miraba a Spiderling caer al suelo debido a un alíen cortando su telaraña de un disparo mientras otro la distraía con una ola de láseres</p>
<p>- lo se Alfred, aunque, por una vez – dijo Batman mientras la pantalla mostraba a Ladybug rescatar a Spiderling para luego balancearse hacia donde está el resto de su equipo, justo a tiempo para que Carapace active su poder especial y los cubra a todos en un escudo, salvándolos de los aliens que los rodeaban disparando sus armas al mismo tiempo – desearía haberme equivocado – la pantalla se divide en dos mostrando a Ms. Marvel, Steven y Connie en la misma situación de un lado y del otro se ve a Rex usando sus generadores de escudo para protegerse a sí mismo, Ben y al equipo RWBY de otra horda</p>
<p>- este sería un buen momento para terminar la prueba, ¿no lo cree amo Bruce? – le dijo Alfred a su señor viendo como no hay forma para que los estudiantes salgan de su situación actual</p>
<p>- sí, tienes razón Alfred – dijo Batman y con apretar un botón la simulación se desvaneció dejando a un grupo de estudiantes cansados para acostarse en el suelo mientras recuperaban el aliento. En el cielo de la simulación apareció la frase “Fracaso” en grandes leras rojas acompañada de un zumbido, mientras en la cabina Alfred y Bruce discutían el que deberían hacer.</p>
<p>Tras varios minutos Alfred entro en la sala de peligro con una charola llena de botellas de agua y barras de proteínas en su mano derecha y una servilleta en la izquierda, para encontrarse con Ben, Rex, Chloe, Weiss, Yang y Annie discutiendo.</p>
<p> Alfred simplemente paso por el grupo ignorándolos mientras se culpaban mutuamente por el fracaso en la simulación dejando botellas y barras a todos. hasta que llego a ellos deteniéndose, esperando a que detengan la discusión, tras varios segundos uno a uno todos vieron a Alfred con sus suministros, al ver esto Ben se acercó con una sonrisa</p>
<p>- gracias, amigo – dijo mientras se acercaba para tomar una botella – enfrentar una invasión alienígena, real o no, me da mucha sed – haciendo un movimiento para intentar tomar una botella se sorprendió al ver que Alfred movió la charola impidiéndole tomarla - hey, ¿Por qué fue eso? – Alfred simplemente mantuvo una mirada neutral mientras Ben seguía intentando y fallando en su afán de agarrar una botella</p>
<p> - hahaha, muy buena amigo, y yo que tenía miedo de que no tuvieras sentido del humor por vivir con el murciélago – dijo Rex queriendo agarrar una botella, pero tuvo la misma suerte que su compañero, dándose la vuelta el vio como Alfred no les dio nada ni a él, ni Ben, ni las chicas con las que estuvo discutiendo – hey amigo, te faltamos nosotros – dijo mientras veía a Alfred darse vuelta</p>
<p>- me pidieron que les traiga algo para hidratarse y unos carbohidratos – dijo sin mirarlos directamente, antes de girar la cabeza y verlos por encima de los hombros – pero viendo como probablemente ustedes van a utilizarlo para continuar discutiendo decidí que probablemente era mejor dejar que sus compañeros lo aprovechen – dijo entregándole a los otros compañeros las botellas y las barras extra antes de retirarse</p>
<p>- mph, que grosero – dijo Weiss no pudiendo creer esa clase de modales por parte de un mayordomo, antes de sentir algo tocándole el hombro. Dándose la vuelta ella se encontró con Steven extendiéndole una mano con una pequeña parte de la barra proteínas – ¿uh? –</p>
<p>Steven simplemente extendió su mano con el pedazo - ten, no la necesito tanto como tú – dijo antes de entregarle el pedazo a Weiss e irse a entregarle otro pedazo a Yang y otros dos a Rex y Ben.</p>
<p>- Ten Chloe – dijo Marinette entregándole la mitad de una barra – destrasformate y dale un poco a Polen, vamos a necesitar a nuestros Kwamies con toda la energía posible para el próximo intento – dijo insegura de si Chloe la escucharía ahora que sabe quién es realmente. Sin que ella lo notara o intentara para Chloe eso sonó más como una orden dada por su líder Ladybug que como un consejo dado por Marinette, pero aun sin poder procesar la revelación lo suficiente como para dirigirle la palabra Chloe simplemente tomo la mitad de la barra y se des transformo dándole un pedazo a Polen y alejándose de ella sin dirigirle una palabra. Marinette simplemente soltó un suspiro – este equipo jamás será igual después de esto, ¿verdad? – dijo aparentemente a nadie, pero en ese momento Tikki salió del bolso y le dio una mirada comprensiva</p>
<p>- eso no tiene por qué ser algo malo Marinette – dijo el pequeño espíritu</p>
<p>- ¿Tikki dime una cosa positiva de todo esto? – pregunto la portadora del Miraculus sintiéndose particularmente caída por la situación, en ese momento ambas vieron a Adrien caminando hacia ellas, por refleja Tikki voló hacia la bolsa de Marinette</p>
<p>- hola, Marinette – dijo antes de notar como Tikki voló hacia la bolsa – eh. ¿Tikki sabe que ya no tiene que esconderse verdad? – el Kwami salió sorprendida</p>
<p>- perdón es la costumbre – dijo mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza</p>
<p>- descuida Plagg tiene el mismo problema y estoy seguro de que a todos los demás a excepción de Polen también les pasa – dijo Adrien antes de mirar a Marinette viendo como ella apenas podía mirarlo la cara – estas decepcionada, ¿verdad? –</p>
<p>- ¿Qué? –</p>
<p>- ¿estas decepcionada por descubrir que yo soy Chat Noir? –</p>
<p>- ¿Qué? No, todo lo contrario – dijo sacudiendo las manos – es solo que resulta que el compañero junto al que luche desde el primer akuma y el chico del que estoy enamorada desde casi el mismo tiempo son la misma persona –</p>
<p>- entonces ¿cuál es el problema? –</p>
<p>- el problema es que tú eres Adrien Agreste, modelo, practicas esgrima, hablas chino, tocas el piano y cientos de otras cosas además de ser Chat Noir. Mientras que yo soy solo Marinette la simple hija de un panadero –</p>
<p>- ¿estás loca? – exclamo el modelo sorprendido a su compañera - tu eres Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la chica más creativa y valiente de toda la escuela, ganaste todos los concursos en los que participaste, diseñas moda por gusto y ayudaste a toda la clase en algún momento con y sin la máscara, tu eres nuestra “Ladybug de todos los días” lo único que cambia esto es que ahora simplemente encajas aún más en el rol –</p>
<p>Desconocido para ambos Alya y Nino observaban con esperanza de que finalmente después de tanto tiempo Marinette y Adrien podrían ser pareja, pero la situación mejoraba infinitamente ahora que sabían que, técnicamente, Ladybug y Chat Noir también estaban haciendo lo mismo. la sorpresa llago cuando Ben, Steven y Connie aparecieron junta a ellos</p>
<p>- ¿Que está pasando? – pregunto Steven</p>
<p>- Adrien y Marinette están confesando su amor mutuo – dijo Connie con un tono romántico</p>
<p>- al fin – comento Ben - apenas los conozco desde hace un día y ya no soportaba la tensión de “lo harán o no”- dijo antes de dirigir la mirada hacia Alya y Nino – no me quiero ni imaginar cómo fue lidiar con eso por un año –</p>
<p>- créeme estuve a punto de intervenir directamente muchas veces – respondió Alya, en ese momento todos vieron como Annie se acercaba a Marinette.</p>
<p>- Perdón Marinette, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado? – le pidió interrumpiendo el momento sin saberlo</p>
<p>- si seguro – la respondió la heroína de la suerte, se alejaron a un lugar donde tendrían un poco más de privacidad - ¿Qué pasa Annie? – pregunto Marinette</p>
<p>- quería disculparme por lo que dije antes - respondió la trepa muros – nunca había estado en una batalla como esa y las veces que si salgo mi padre intenta asegurarse de que siempre este bien, pero en general termina siendo molesto y cundo todo empezó supongo que lo vi como una oportunidad de mostrar de lo que soy capaz y…-</p>
<p>- creíste que aceptar mi ayuda probaría que tu padre tenía razón – termino Marinette teniendo una idea de a donde quería llegar Annie, la tejer redes se vio confusa por la situación – la mejor forma de lidiar con los akumas es averiguar qué causo que se conviertan en primer lugar y trabajar a partir de ahí – dijo antes de poner una mano en su hombro – podre no tener tu entrenamiento o experiencia a la hora de pelear contra villanos, pero cuando tienes un equipo de adolescentes con gemas que les dan super poderes uno aprende a lidiar con esta clase de cosas – dijo con una sonrisa.</p>
<p>- gracias – dijo Annie antes d notar como Marinette le extendía un pedazo de su barra de proteínas - ¿estas segura de esto? – dijo antes de tomarlo – es el único que tienes –</p>
<p>- si estoy segura, supongo que son mis instintos de líder, pero me sentiría mejor si tú lo tuvieras – dijo antes que Annie notara algo</p>
<p>- hablando de eso, si tú eres la líder ¿Qué estabas haciendo sola durante la prueba? – Marinette solo suspiro</p>
<p>- recuerdas como anoche dije que nuestras identidades permanecían secretas incluso para nosotros – su nueva compañera asintió - bueno resulta que Chat Noir, mi compañero, y Adrien Agreste, el chico del que estoy enamorada, son la misma persona y yo apenas puedo hablar frente a Adrien y…- Annie la interrumpió</p>
<p>- te cuesta separar a uno del otro y tienes miedo de que se decepcione de que tú seas Ladybug – ahora era el turno de Marinette de asentir sorprendida - créeme te entiendo, parcialmente, principalmente en lo que respecta a tener a mucha gente esperando algo de ti y sentir esa presión sobre tus hombros – Marinette la miro asombrada – a la gente normal no la importa quién es Annie Parker como mucho ella es la hija del fotógrafo el Daily Bugle que tomas fotos de Spiderman, pero Spiderling ella es la hija de Spiderman el héroe más popular de Nueva York lo mismo pasa con los héroes grandes, yo soy la siguiente generación de Trepa muros, ¿quieres saber que me ayuda en esos momentos? – Marinette asintió interesada – salir a la calle sin traje sin buscar problemas, simplemente mezclarme entra al multitud de personas caminando en la gran manzana, lo encontraras divertido pero cundo tienes poderes desde tu nacimiento y casi todos tus amigos son adultos que usan spandex ajustado y te ven como la hija de una super estrella, aprecias el poder pasar desapercibida – dijo antes de sacarse la masca y mirarla en sus manos - las máscaras funcionan en ambos sentidos Ladybug evitan que la gente sepa quién eres pero también puede dejarte mostrarle a la gente un lado de ti que normalmente no puedes mostrar – dijo antes de volver a ponerse la máscara y mirar a Adrien quien estaba hablando con Chloe</p>
<p>- ella tiene un punto Marinette – dijo Tikki – con o sin la máscara tú sigues siendo tú y Adrien sigue siendo Adrien – dijo llamando la atención de las heroínas</p>
<p>- gracias, Annie, Tikki necesitaba esto – dijo comendo un pedazo de lo que le queda de barra de proteínas y salir a prepararse para el siguiente intento.</p>
<p>En ese instante Annie fue capaz de escuchar un extraño sonido de golpes detrás suya, al darse la vuelta vio a Alya, Connie y Steven en una burbuja puesta por este último, Alya parcia estar recientemente liberada del intento de Connie de retenerla y actualmente intentaba romper la burbuja de Steven golpeándola con sus manos con Trixx comiendo en su hombro ignorando completamente la ira de su portadora.</p>
<p>Con su ánimo, levantado Marinette decide confesarse a Adrien “calma Marinette piensa que estás hablando con Chat Noir” pensó con una sonrisa “si, tu piensa que estás hablando con Chat y…. confesándole tu amor a Chat, no, no te retractes ahora tú puedes” pero antes de que pueda hablar</p>
<p>- Prepárense todos, su segundo intento empieza en 1 minuto – la voz de Batman resonó por la habitación – debo advertirles este será su último intento – Esta última parte llamo la atención de todos y provocó que Adrien se diera vuelta y notara a Marinette detrás suyo</p>
<p>- oh, hola, Marinette, ¿pasa algo? – pregunto al ver a su compañera</p>
<p>- no es nada Adrien, deberíamos prepararnos, ¿Plagg termino de comer? - pregunto apuntando al pequeño espíritu con forma de gato.</p>
<p>- no se Plagg, ¿terminaste con tu camembert? – le pregunto al espíritu quien lanzo el pedazo de queso al aire y lo trago de un mordisco</p>
<p>- sí, sí, cuanto antes terminemos con esto antes podremos ir a dormir – respondió Plagg</p>
<p>- ok, tu primero mi Lady – Dijo Adrien con una reverencia</p>
<p>- siempre el galán, ¿verdad gatito? – dijo Marinette con una sonrisa – Tikki, motas – dijo y Marinette se transformó en Ladybug y le dio a su compañero una mirada que le indico que era su turno</p>
<p>- Plagga, las garras – dijo y Adrien se convirtió en Chat Noir – ¿vamos a trabajar Ladybug? – le pregunto a su compañera, ella respondió con una pequeña risita</p>
<p>- después de ti Chat Noir – dijo apuntando al lugar donde estaban los demás</p>
<p>- al fin llegan – les dijo Weiss irritada</p>
<p>- lamentamos la tardanza reina de hielo – le respondió Chat. al oír ese apodo Weiss dirigió una mirada de furia helada a Yang</p>
<p>- no me mires a mi Weiss – le dijo la luchadora rubia - no es mi culpa que todos aquí ya conozcan tu frialdad – al oír esto Weiss simplemente soltó un suspiro cansado antes de que Yang continuara – estábamos discutiendo acerca de quién debería ser el líder – pero antes de que pueda continuar fue interrumpida</p>
<p>- quiero que quede registrado para todos los presentes – dijo Rex antes de apuntar su pulgar hacia el mismo – que técnicamente tengo entrenamiento militar – comento refiriéndose a su entrenamiento bajo Seis y Providencia</p>
<p> - sí, entrenamiento militar y ninguna experiencia liderando un equipo – le contesto Ben – yo, por otro lado, tengo ambos – dijo apuntando un pulgar hacia el mismo y refiriéndose a su entrenamiento con los plomeros y a su antiguo equipo</p>
<p>- dudo que su entrenamiento militar pueda compararse a el entrenamiento en una escuela de combate de Remnant – les respondió Weiss – y con eso en mente yo creo que la líder debería ser… - dijo antes de tomar a Ruby –Ruby, ella no solo tiene entrenamiento en Beacon, como todas las demás. – dijo dejando de lado el hecho de que técnicamente no terminaron su primer semestre – sino que también fue elegida por el director de Beacon, el cual es el director de esta escuela también, para ser nuestra líder – dijo recibiendo un asentamiento de todas sus compañeras, excepto la propia Ruby</p>
<p>- bueno nosotros podremos no tener ese nivel de entrenamiento, pero en lo que a prueba de fuego se refiere nosotros nunca fallamos – dijo Rena Rouge – y, en lo personal, creo que eso habla muy bien de nuestra líder – dijo apuntando a Ladybug</p>
<p>- sí, si alguien está calificada para liderarnos esa es mi Bugaboo – dijo Chat abrazando a Ladybug con brazo, Ladybug salió del abrazo irritada por la actitud de su compañero</p>
<p>- cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames Bugaboo – dijo alejando a su compañero con un dedo en la nariz. Mientras esta discusión ocurría en el fondo Spiderling se acercó a Steven y Connie</p>
<p>- ¿Qué me dicen ustedes? – le pregunto la trepa muros al hibrido y su caballero</p>
<p> - no creo poder liderar un equipo como este – le dijo Connie</p>
<p>- sí, yo tampoco – dijo Steven – además Connie y yo ya tenemos a alguien en mente, ¿verdad? – Connie asiente mientras ambos dirigen la mirada hacia Ms. Marvel la cual hace su mejor esfuerzo para evitar un conflicto, esfuerzo que fue notado no solo por Steven y Connie, sino también por Spiderling, Ladybug y Ruby en cuanto las miradas de los cinco se juntan ellos asienten y se dirigen a detener la discusión. Una vez logrado su objetivo Ladybug hablo al grupo</p>
<p>- propongo que decidamos esto con una votación, ¿todos de acuerdo? – hablo la Parisina, recibiendo una respuesta positiva esta continuo – muy bien, ¿Quién vota por mí? – pregunto recibiendo un voto de cada miembro de su equipo con excepción de ella. Con eso listo era el turno de Ruby</p>
<p>- ahora, ¿quién vota por mí? – pregunto la cazadora recibiendo un voto de cada miembro del equipo RWBY excepto ella</p>
<p>- bien, ¿quién vota por mí? – pregunto Ben recibiendo únicamente un voto proveniente de el mismo</p>
<p>- ¿y quién vota por mí? – pregunto Rex recibiendo el mismo resultado que Ben, viendo el resultado Nino decido cantar victoria y felicitar a su compañera y líder</p>
<p>- bueno Ladybug felicitaciones por… - pero antes de poder terminar Ladybug lo interrumpió</p>
<p>-bien – hablo llamando la atención de su equipo – ahora ¿quién vota por Ms. Marvel? – pregunto. Ms. Marvel se sorprendió al ver las manos de Ladybug, Ruby, Steven, Connie y Spiderling levantadas - bueno Ms. Marvel, felicitaciones - felicito Ladybug dándole unas palmadas en la espada a la aun sorprendida Ms. Marvel</p>
<p>- espera, ¿Qué? – grito Ms. Marvel – ¿están seguras? – les pregunto a Ruby y Ladybug – estoy segura de que cualquiera de las dos sería una mejor opción, quiero decir, ustedes tienen más experiencia y sus equipos – dijo gesticulando a Ladybug y Ruby</p>
<p>- veras, ese es exactamente el problema – dijo Ruby – nosotros tenemos nuestros equipos y eso nos complica el adaptarnos a uno nuevo -</p>
<p>- además estamos en un punto donde nosotros no necesitamos hablar con nuestros equipos para hacer pasar nuestras ideas y eso complica la comunicación – continuo Ladybug, Ms. Marvel no les creía e intentaba no tener que lidiar con la presión del liderazgo</p>
<p>- pruébenlo – les pidió a las líderes, Ladybug asintió y le dio una mirada a Chat mientras Ruby hacia lo mismo con Yang tras varios segundos Chat Noir golpeo a Ben en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y Yang hizo lo mismo con Rex. Con su prueba dada las líderes vestidas de rojo dirigieron su mirada la Inhumana la cual suspiro derrotada – ok, ustedes ganan le daré una oportunidad a todo este tema del liderazgo. después de todo, que podría salir… - pero antes de poder terminar fue interrumpida por una preocupado Ben</p>
<p>- no termines esa frase – dijo tapándole la boca a Ms. con la mano – eso es una invitación para el desastre – al oír esto la recientemente asignada líder suspiro viendo como probablemente tendría que lidiar con esto seguido y se decidió a explicar su plan. Antes de que la alarma sonara nuevamente e iniciara una cuenta regresiva que causo que la simulación empezara.</p>
<p>Sin tiempo para explicar mientras todo se ponía como el inicio de su primer intento ella suspiro – ok, todos formen un círculo, espalda con espalda – siguiendo órdenes el equipo hizo lo que se les pidió y espero a oír el plan de Ms. Marvel</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>se acuerdan de lo que paso con el capitulo 3 y el 4, bueno este y el que viene tienen el mismo problema.<br/>pero esta ves no voy a consentirlos y van a tener que esperar, probalemente</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo 7 prueba física parte 3, el segundo intento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>con las energias recargadas el equipo se prepara para enfrentar la prueba nuevamente</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Muy bien jefa, ¿cuál es el Plan? – pregunto Rex mientras los aliens gritaban en un intento casi inútil de intimidación</p><p>- muy bien, Rex establece un perímetro, algo se aleja más de tres calles, lo haces volver o lo haces escombros – dijo apuntando al E.V.O. que respondió con una sonrisa – Ruby, ¿qué tan buena tiradora eres? – pregunto apuntando a la cazadora con capucha roja</p><p>- muy buena – respondió Ruby</p><p>- bien, te quiero en ese edificio – dijo apuntando al edificio más alto del área – derriba a todos los que puedas busca patrones y debilidades – dijo antes de apuntar a Weiss – tu ve con ella, ayúdala si las encuentran e intentan derribarlas de cerca – con un asentamiento ambas miraron a Rex</p><p>- ¿puedes llevarnos chico maquina? – pregunto Weiss</p><p>- seguro, sujétate, fuerte Reina de Hielo, tú también Caperucita roja – respondió Rex tomándola a ambas bajo sus brazos antes de activar sus turbinas</p><p>- ¿porque todos me llaman así...? – grito Weiss mientras Rex las llevaba a su techo antes de seguir con su parte del plan</p><p>- Ben, ¿crees tener una forma capaz de evitar que esas cosas atraviesen el portal? - su única respuesta fue una sonrisa confiada seguido de un Flash verde antes de que Ben fuera remplazado por Astrodactil y volara hacia el portal – bien, con eso cubierto. Ladybug, Spiderling, Queen Bee, ustedes busquen el generador, en cuanto lo encuentren avisen y esperen refuerzos, dudo que no le hayan puesto trampas – con un asentamiento las tres heroínas saltaron a la acción buscando el objeto en cuestión. Viéndolas irse Kamala miro a el grupo restante - los demás tenemos a las tropas terrestres, hasta que cerramos esa cosa la prioridad son los civiles – dijo refiriéndose al portal en el cielo, pero antes de empezar ella giro la cabeza una última vez antes de ponerse a trabajar – oh, ¿y Yang? – dijo mirando a la rubia que le respondió con una mirada confusa – aplasta – al oír esa frase Yang dio la sonrió de oreja a oreja de felicidad</p><p>-tu y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien Ms. Marvel – dijo antes de salir disparada cortesía de un disparo de sus guanteletes. Con su propia sonrisa Ms. Marvel con los demás se separaron y combatieron.</p><p> hasta que vieron un leve destello verde antes de que se desvaneciera y lo que parecía un mini sol apareciera en su lugar. Pero si pudieran ver más de cerca ellos hubieran visto a Ben cambiar y transformarse en el primer alíen que uso cuando se puso el Omnitrix original, el alíen en cuestión era un humanoide del tamaño de un hombre adulto con piel hecha de roca con juego en su cabeza y extendiéndose por su cuerpo, el alíen en cuestión, poco originalmente llamado Fuego, flotaba en el lugar con llamas en sus pies antes de lanzar una corriente de llamas de sus manos que destruían cualquier alíen que se acercara al portal de ambos lados y el intento enemigo de usar un leviatán para atravesar el tornado de fuego solo causo que la creatura funcionara como tapón y que fuego soltara una pequeña risa en orgullo – muy bien, Fuego a los demás, estoy en llamas aquí arriba – dijo antes de ver como el leviatán tapaba el portal e impedirá el flujo constante de refuerzos, pero también le impedía a sus llamas el atravesarlo</p><p>- Ben intentamos concentrarnos aquí – escucho la voz de Blake a través de las comunicaciones del Omnitrix – tienes algo importante si o no -</p><p>– tengo buenas noticias y malas noticias – dijo flotando en el lugar – ¿cuáles quieren primero? –</p><p>- Las buenas – escucho la voz de, la que él creía que era, Stevonnie. al parecer estos nuevos compañeros suyos eran naturalmente positivos, bien una actitud positiva era buena en esta línea de trabajo, el solo espera que esta positividad no esté combinada con una inocencia que parecería aparente con su tamaño y aparente juventud.</p><p>- las buenas son que logre tapar el portal – escucho lo que parecían ser suspiros de relajación y pequeñas celebraciones por sus compañeros – las malas son que no sé cuánto durara y que con el “tapón” puesto no puedo seguir atacando al otro lado del portal –</p><p>- no hay problema Ben -dijo la voz de Ms. Marvel – aprovecha el tiempo e intenta ayudar a Rex – ordeno con una voz calmada pero ligeramente firme</p><p>- vamos Ben, únete a la fiesta – escucho la voz de su primer amigo inter dimensional. Con una sonrisa Ben se dirigió a un grupo grande de alienas demasiado lejos de Ruby para que ella los pudiera derribar y Rex estaba al otro lado de la ciudad con el perímetro</p><p>- muy bien, prepárense feos, porque es hora de subir la temperatura – bromeo volando hacia el lugar en cuestión</p><p>- “es hora de subir la temperatura” enserio Ben – escucho a Chat decir por la comunicación</p><p>- oh por favor, esa es oro y lo sabes – se defendió el cambia formas</p><p>- escuche mejores – dijo Spiderling – por cierto, ¿cómo llamas a esta forma? –</p><p>- la llamo “Fuego” – dijo gritando el nombre al aire, recibiendo silencio por parte del grupo</p><p>- ¿enserio? – pregunto Rena</p><p>- no voy a recibir consejos de nombres de la chica cuyo nombre de héroe se traduce como “Zorro Rojo”, además lo nombre cuando tenía 10 años – dijo defendiéndose de la falta de originalidad en el nombre de su forma actual.</p><p>En otro lugar Blake corría por las calles buscando civiles que necesitaran ayuda cuando se encontró una barricada policial. Reales o no ella no podía dejarlos solos, entonces se dirigió hacia ellos</p><p>- vayan a los edificios, hay gente adentro y van a correr directo a la línea de fuego – dijo con un tono autoritativo – que escapen por los subterráneos o los sótanos, pero que no salgan a la calle. Extiendan un perímetro que alcance a la calle principal – dijo apuntando a la calle en cuestión</p><p>- ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? – dijo uno de los oficiales. En ese momento dos aliens aterrizaron en el auto sobre el que estaba Blake y se acercaron amenazantemente hacia ella.</p><p>Blake simplemente los corto en pedazos más rápido de los que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera ver, tras unos segundos los cuerpos de los aliens caen al suelo y se deshacen en una nube de datos, los policías presentes parpadearon un par de veces ante de que el oficial a cargo se diera la vuelta y diera las ordenes de hacer lo que Blake dijo</p><p>A pocas cuadras de allí Chat Noir corría lejos de una horda de soldados terrestres hasta que fue cortado por una segunda horda forzándolo a entrar a un callejón sin salida. Acorralado Chat decide enseñarles algo a estos aliens, nunca arrincones a un gato, sacando su bastón Chat se prepara para pelear. Hasta que una mancha roja y negra aterrizo frente a él parándose a su lado Chat noto como no era ni más ni menos que su confiable compañera Ladybug.</p><p>- Mi Lady, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - pregunto con una sonrisa confiada</p><p>- me pareció ver un lindo gatito por aquí – dijo antes de desviar su mirada un poco hacia su compañero – pero resulto que eras tú – bromeo dejando estupefacto a su compañero</p><p>- ¿acabas de hacer una broma? – pregunto sorprendido por la rara vista de su compañera haciendo un chiste directo hacia el</p><p>- ¿qué puedo decir? Tú, Rena y Carapace están empezando a pegarme esa costumbre – dijo con una sonrisita antes de esquivar un láser - ahora menos charla y más pelea – dijo antes de recibir un asentamiento de su compañero.</p><p> Entonces ambos saltaron al combate el resto del mundo derritiéndose a su alrededor solo estando ellos y sus enemigos moviéndose juntos sincronizados como reloj peleando como si fuera un baile que llevan practicando desde que tenían memoria. Acabando tras varios minutos Chat extendió su puño en celebración esperando a que su compañera lo continuara.</p><p>- Ganamos – celebraron ambos, antes de que ambos se miraran a los ojos, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, acercándose dispuestos a compartir su primer beso. Antes de que un disparo sonara y acabara con un alien que se había levantado detrás de ellos</p><p>- hey tortolitos – dijo Weiss a través del comunicador – dejen el amor y los besos para después de la prueba – dijo causando que las caras del dúo parisino se vuelvan tan rojas como el traje de Ladybug.</p><p>- hey, no íbamos a besarnos – dijo Ladybug dándose la vuelta e intentando tapar su cara con sus manos</p><p>- sí, nosotros somos muy prrrofesionales como para hacer eso – continuo Chat intentando hacer lo mismo</p><p>- seguro que si – dijo Ruby con un tono incrédulo</p><p>- eh, mi Lady ¿no deberías seguir buscando el generador del portal? - pregunto Chat intentando cambiar el tema, esto causo que Ladybug de un pequeño salto de sorpresa</p><p>- sí, cierto – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza – pero creo que podría necesitar algo de ayuda – dijo extendiendo una mano a su compañero – tú que dices gatito ¿podrías darme una mano? – dijo saltando hacia el techo cercano antes de balancearse hacia la misma dirección en la que iba antes de ayudar a su compañero</p><p>- ¿Qué tal una pata? – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguirla saltando por los techos.</p><p>En la cima de un edificio no muy lejano Ruby cumplía su función como Francotiradora cubriendo las espadas de sus compañeros mientras que Weiss cubría su propia espalda. Mirando de reojo Weiss noto a Rex siendo perseguido por cuatro naves voladoras persiguiéndolo a altas velocidades</p><p>- Ruby, Rex necesita ayuda a tus seis – dijo apuntando a el punto en cuestión. En ese momento Ruby vio en esa dirección ella abrió un canal de comunicación con el E.V.O.</p><p>- hey Rex tienes varios detrás de ti – le dijo a través del comunicador</p><p>- lo sé – le respondió Rex – intento mantenerlos fuera de las calles – se explico</p><p>- esas cosas no son muy aerodinámicas – comento Weiss desde su posición detrás de Ruby mientras luchaba contra varios aliens que les encontraron a ella y a Ruby – intenta llevarlos a una curva cerrada – dijo antes de utilizar uno de sus Glifos para lanzarse hacia un alíen y acabar con el</p><p>- gracias por el consejo – dijo Rex mientras llevaba a sus perseguidores por entre las columnas de un edificio y realiza varias maniobras complejas causando que sean destruidos al no poder seguirle el paso por los espacios cerrados. - ¿algo más? – pregunto</p><p>- si Yang y Ben están peleando con un escuadrón a unas cuadras – dijo Ruby observando la escena desde la mira de su francotirador</p><p>- y no me invitaron – dijo Rex con falsa ofensa.</p><p>En la dirección en la que Rex voló se encontraban Yang y Ben, el cual se había convertido en un ser aparentemente hecho de diamante con un traje negro en el lado derecho y verde en el izquierdo que cubría todo su cuerpo excepto por sus brazos y su cabeza llamado Diamante, luchando contra varios aliens. pero “luchar” sería un término generoso pues una descripción más apta seria decir que están aplastando a cualquier cosa suficientemente desafortunada o tonta como para encontrarse en su camino. En ese momento ambos recibieron una llamada a sus comunicadores por parte de Rex.</p><p>- Hey chicos – dijo por el comunicador</p><p>- ¿qué tal estas Rex? – pregunto Diamante</p><p>- nada, es solo que escuche que tú y Yang estaban teniendo una fiesta y que no me invitaron, ¿es verdad? – pregunto fingiendo curiosidad</p><p>- si es verdad – respondió Yang - ¿tienes algún problema con eso? – dijo mientras sus ojos violetas se volvían rojos y su cabello parecía prenderse en llamas</p><p>- no, solo quería preguntar si puedo unirme – dijo volando hacia ellos</p><p>- sí, porque no – dijo Diamante antes de mirar a Yang – ¿tú que dices Yang? – le pregunto a su compañera de combate Yang simplemente lanzo un gruñido indicativo de que no le importaba</p><p>- perfecto – dijo Rex antes de girar la cabeza – oh, y solo para que sepan, estoy llevando un poco de compañía – dijo viendo el nuevo grupo de naves que lo estaban persiguiendo. En cuanto doblo el ultimo edificio llegando a donde Diamante y Yang estaban peleando</p><p>- ¿Rex eres tú? – pregunto Diamante antes de regresar a ser Ben</p><p>- sip – respondió el E.V.O. – y traje compañía – dijo mientras alrededor de cincuenta naves persiguiéndolo aparecían por el costado del edificio que Rex cruzo</p><p>- oh, Rex, ¿nos trajiste regalos? – pregunto Ben</p><p>- sí, me pareció descortés llegar tarde y con las manos vacías – dijo mientras aterrizaba frente a ello</p><p>- no debiste haberte molestado – dijo Yang mientras Ben se convertía en un alíen que parecía un gorila hecho de Legos con su característico brillo verde</p><p>- ¿enserio Omnitrix Bloxx? Esto ni siquiera suena como Humungosaurio – se quejó el cambia formas antes de ponerse en posición de combate transformando sus manos en martillos sus compañeros haciendo lo mismo, Rex aterrizando y cambiando sus turbinas por sus manos metálicas y Yang activando sus Ember Celica antes de que los tres se lanzaran a la horda con un fuerte grito de batalla.</p><p>Pelea, Steven y Connie saben que es algo necesario en momentos como este, pero eso no significa que tengan que disfrutarlo, Steven en particular prefiere encontrar una solución pacífica antes de pelear a veces ignorando las señales que indican que su oponente no es alguien con quien uno puede negociar, afortunadamente Connie era capaz de ver estas señales y entreno para ser capaz de responder a estas en orden de defenderse a sí misma y a Steven. Asique cuando se fusionan en Stevonnie crean lo que varios en su mundo llamaron “la Cristal Gem perfecta” buscando la paz, pero sin miedo de usar la fuerza de ser necesario.</p><p>Asique cuando Stevonnie nuevamente se encontró en la simulación nuevamente hizo lo que las dos partes que la forman habrían hecho, lanzando su escudo a un grupo de aliens que habían tomado a todos los civiles dentro de una estación de tren como rehenes. habiendo entrado por la ventana envuelta en su burbuja ella cayó sobre el más cercano a esta Stevonnie utilizo la sorpresa para lanzar su escudo al alien que estaba listo para disparar a los rehenes, el filo del constructo de luz corta por el holograma y se clavó en la pared detrás de este antes de disiparse en luz mientras la fusión invocaba otro en su brazo haciendo un barrido con sus piernas ella causo que el más cercano cayera al piso y le diera la oportunidad de atacar al alien que estaba detrás de este con su espada antes de correr hacia el ultimo bloqueando sus disparos con su escudo, en cuanto llego a el Stevonnie lo tomo por la cintura antes de utilizar su super fuerza para hacer un suplex causando el alien se deshaga en datos.</p><p>- tenemos que agradecerle a Amatista por enseñarnos ese movimiento – dijo Stevonnie a nadie en particular, en cuanto todo parecido haber terminado Stevonnie salto a donde estaban los civiles utilizando sus poderes para flotar en para poder bajar sin daño – ¿todos bien? – pregunto a los civiles sorprendidos</p><p>- sí, gracias a ti – dijo un oficial de policía que había terminado atrapado con los demás civiles</p><p>- bien, ¿algún herido? – pregunto mirando a la multitud</p><p>- unos pocos, pero ninguno de gravedad – volvió a responder el oficial, Stevonnie asintió con la cabeza antes de volver a hablar</p><p>- ¿podemos verlos? – pregunto con la preocupación e inocencia de un niño – nos sentiríamos más tranquilos si nos aseguráramos de que todos están bien – le dijo al oficial antes de que este la dirigiera a los heridos. Como el oficial había dicho los únicos heridos eran un par de adolescentes con pequeños cortes y un padre de familia con unos cuantos morenotes, seguramente los obtuvo intentando defender a su familia de los aliens, afortunadamente para el los aliens parecieron decidir que él era más valioso como rehén que como ejemplo.</p><p> tras curarlos a todos Stevonnie y el oficial se dirigieron a la puerta, mientras discutían un plan de evacuación por el rabillo de su ojo Stevonnie noto como el alien que ella había tirado al suelo se levantó y había tomado lo que parecía ser un explosivo y se preparaba para lanzarlo, sin importarle si él y los civiles morían si eso significaba acabar con una de las amenazas para la invasión. Reaccionando en una fracción de segundo Stevonnie se lanzó frente a los Civiles y creo la burbuja más grande que pudo cubriéndolos a todos y recibiendo la explosión de frente, pese a esto la burbuja resistió, pero no se podría decir lo mismo del edificio con los pilares que sostenían el techo siendo destruidos la burbuja era lo único que mantenía el techo en su lugar. mantener la burbuja tomaba mucho de ella, pero no tenía muchas opciones, Hasta que una idea le llego, Steven puede mantener la burbuja suficiente tiempo para que Connie llame por ayuda una vez hecho esto ellos de volverían a fusionar y sostendrían la burbuja hasta que llegan los refuerzos</p><p>- ¿estás seguro de que es una buena idea? – pregunto Stevonnie aparentemente a ella misma – es la única idea que tenemos – se respondió – solo hazlo rápido, no sé cuánto podre resistir – con eso Stevonnie se vio cubierta de una luz rosa cuando, para sorpresa dos los civiles que protegía, esta se separó en Steven y Connie. La burbuja inmediatamente se encogió ante la reducción del poder enviado a ella y Steven se vio forzado a poner toda su concentración en esta para poder mantenerla, viendo el esfuerzo que su compañero tenía que poner para mantener su único medio de protección Connie decidió apresurarse</p><p>- hola, a cualquiera que pueda escuchar este mensaje Steven y yo necesitamos ayuda estamos en un edificio que está colapsando y no sé cuánto podremos aguantar – dijo Connie desesperada al comunicador antes de volver a fusionarse con Steven. Una vez regreso Stevonnie tuvo que poner un poco extra de energía en orden de poder restaurar la burbuja a como estaba antes de su separación, la fusión pudo escuchar ligeras voces a través de su comunicador, sonaban como Kamala, Annie y Ruby, las dos primeras sonaban preocupadas y parecían hacer preguntas que Ruby respondía. Tras lo que parecieron horas para Stevonnie, Ms. Marvel y Spiderling cruzaron la puerta</p><p>- Spiderling, usa tus telarañas para estabilizar las esquinas yo me encargo del resto – ordeno Ms. Marvel a Spiderling antes de caminar hacia la burbuja – ¿Stevonnie puedes escucharme? – le pregunto a la fusión, esta respondió asintiendo como pudo – bien, en cuanto te de la señal necesito que reduzcas la burbuja tan lento como puedas ¿entendido? – Stevonnie miro a Ms. Marvel, a través de las manchas en su visión, como si estuviera loca – descuida tengo un plan – la intento calmar la inhumana - ¿confías en mí? – pregunto poniendo una mano en la burbuja, Stevonnie asintió, ante la respuesta de su compañera Ms. Marvel inhalo por la nariz y exhalo por la boca para relajarse – muy bien, engrandecer – grito mientras crecía lo suficiente para llegar al techo preparándose para usar sus manos para sostener el resto del techo en caso de que las redes de Spiderling no pudieran sostenerlo – muy bien Stevonnie, baja la burbuja, despacio – al oír la orden la Fusión hizo lo que se le pidió dejando caer la burbuja lentamente, en cuanto tuvo espacio suficiente Ms. Marvel puso sus manos bajo el techo para sostenerlo. Una vez bajo suficiente Stevonnie la deshizo cayendo sobre una rodilla del cansancio</p><p>- corran – dijo con tono más agotado del que prefirió causando que muchos de los civiles no la escucharan</p><p>- todo el mundo, por aquí los llevare a un lugar seguro – dijo Spiderling indicando a los civiles un camino con tanta seguridad como sea posible en la situación actual.</p><p>Mientras Stevonnie usaba todas sus fuerzas para volver a pararse, lográndolo gracias a usar su espada como bastón, a duras penas la fusión logro salir, viendo como la estación estaba vacía Ms. Marvel regreso a su tamaño normal lentamente para evitar que el techo caiga sobre ella.</p><p>Una vez todos estuvieron afuera y los civiles estaban seguros dentro del subterráneo Ms. Marvel y Spiderling se acercaron a Stevonnie quien está respirando agotada con la espalda contra la pared</p><p>- ¿Estas bien Stevonnie? – pregunto Spiderling</p><p> - sí, solo necesito un momento para descansar – la intento calmar la fusión antes de separarse a causa del agotamiento</p><p>- huh, supongo que la burbuja tomo más de lo que creímos – dijo Connie quien ahora se sentaba en el piso, mientras Steven se sentaba con la espalda contra la pared ambos respirando pesadamente. Ms Marvel, viendo como sus compañeros necesitaban descansar tomo una decisión</p><p>- Spiderling, continúa buscando el portal yo cuidare de Steven y Connie – ordeno Ms. Marvel, la teje redes opto por no cuestionar sus órdenes y continuar su búsqueda. - ¿están bien ustedes dos? – le pregunto Kamala a sus agotados compañeros</p><p>- sí, yo ya estoy recuperando el aliento – le respondió Connie - ¿qué tal tu Steven? – le pregunto Connie a su compañero, Steven extendió su brazo hacia adelante con un pulgar arriba antes de responder</p><p>- estoy bien – dijo mientras empezaba a pararse – pero no creo poder volver a fusionarnos por un tiempo – le dijo Steven a su compañera</p><p>- no hay problema – lo calmo Connie poniendo una mano en su hombro – ya estamos listos Ms. Marvel – le dijo Connie a su líder quien estaba vigilando por amenazas mientras parecía estar haciendo una llamada por el comunicador</p><p>- esperen un segundo – dijo Ms. Marvel mirando en una dirección aleatoria. Tras unos segundos Carapace y Rena Rouge llegaron por esa de dirección</p><p>- ¿llamaste Ms. Marvel? – pregunto Rena</p><p>- sí, Steven y Connie usaron mucha energía, ¿podrían cuidarlos? – le pregunto Ms. Marvel a Carapace y Rena Rouge</p><p>- ¿Qué? – dijeron Steven y Connie al mismo tiempo</p><p>- Kamala podemos pelear – dijo Connie ligeramente ofendida, accidentalmente usando el nombre real de Ms. Marvel</p><p>- sí, no necesitamos niñeras – dijo Steven apuntando a la pareja de héroes Parisinos - sin ofender chicos – añadió disculpándose rápidamente</p><p>- sin problema – respondió inmediatamente la pareja</p><p>- no es que creo que necesiten niñeras – dijo Ms. Marvel – es que usaron mucha energía evitando que ese edificio caiga sobre los civiles y ustedes, y honestamente me sentiría mejor si ustedes tuvieran a alguien para cuidarles las espaldas – se explicó recibiendo un asentamiento de parte de Steven y Connie antes de dirigir su mirada al dúo Parisino – ¿puedo contar con ustedes? – pregunto</p><p>- si quieres que les cuidemos las espaldas llamaste a las personas adecuadas – respondió Carapace – además, no puedo negarme a mi hermano de escudo – dijo nuevamente extendiendo y escudo a Steven quien felizmente invoco su escudo y nuevamente lo choco con el de Carapace, aunque con menos animo que más temprano ese día. Con sus preocupaciones calmados Ms. Marvel se despidió y continúo saltando por lo techos buscando gente que pueda necesitar ayuda.</p><p>Notando el ánimo de sus compañeros Rena decidido hacerles algunas preguntas</p><p>- ¿Están bien? – pregunto recibiendo un asentamiento con la cabeza de Steven y Connie</p><p>- sí, solo un poco cansados – respondió Connie</p><p>- no les creo - les dijo Rena con una sonrisa - tengo dos hermanas menores, se cuándo me están ocultando algo – comento dejándolos expuestos en su mentira</p><p>- es solo que, en casa, varias Cristal Gems tienden a tratarnos como niños y creímos que aquí sería diferente – explico Steven por ambos</p><p>- no es que Ms. Marvel a nosotros los tratemos como niños, técnicamente todos nosotros somos niños, es que ustedes usaron mucha energía en poco tiempo – dijo Carapace – incluso Ladybug necesitaría ayuda en una situación como esta – les dijo viendo como claramente como sus nuevos compañeros se animan antes de que se le ocurriera una idea – hey, ¿alguna vez montaron un súper héroe? – le pregunto Carapace recibiendo una mirada de conocimiento por parte de Rena y de confusión por parte de Connie y Steven. Tras unos segundos Steven gritaba de felicidad sentándose en los hombros de Carapace mientras que Connie hacia lo mismo de los hombros de Rena</p><p>Queen Bee se movía a través de los edificios en su búsqueda del generador adelantándose a las demás encargadas de la misma tarea, con su trompo permitiéndole moverse como si estuviera en una tirolesa ella era la más rápida de su equipo algo que aumentaba su ego considerablemente. Viendo una luz azul por el rabillo de su ojo ella se detuvo en la punta del edificio caminando al borde noto el generador del portal siendo cuidado por al menos una docena de aliens, acercando su mano a su comunicador Queen Bee se preparó para avisar su posición, hasta que.</p><p>“¿enserio vas a llamar?” dijo una voz en su cabeza “enfrentaste peores, tú puedes acabarlos sola” continuo “Chloe Bourgeois no necesita la ayuda de nadie, ni de esa Reportera fracasada que no puede descubrir la identidad de una superheroína que se sienta junto a ella en la escuela, ni de un patético intento de DJ, ni de ninguna de las otras excusas de héroes en esta escuela, mucho menos de esa perdedora de Marinette” finalizo</p><p>- quizás tengas razón – le contestó a la voz – Chloe Bourgeois no necesita ayuda – dijo alejando al mano lentamente del comunicador – pero Queen Bee si – dijo activando el comunicador - aquí Queen Bee encontré el generador, necesito refuerzos – dijo por el comunicador a todo el equipo</p><p>- copiado Queen – dijo Ms. Marvel – ¿cuál es tu posición? – pregunto</p><p>- estoy en un edificio de la calle 59 – respondió Queen Bee</p><p>- ¿no podrías ser un poco más específica? – pregunto Spiderling</p><p>- soy una chica en la cima de un edificio vestida con un traje de “spandex” amarillo y negro en el patrón de una abeja, creo que soy bastante visible – dijo ligeramente irritada</p><p>- ok, alguien se levantó del lado equivocado del panal en la mañana – comento Spiderling, Chloe suspiro irritada arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de hacer esa llamada. Tras varios minutos de espera, en los que Chole entretuvo la idea de iniciar la pela sola, Ladybug Chat Noir y Spiderling llegaron a darle refuerzos</p><p>- ¿solo ustedes tres? ¿Qué pasa con los demás? – le Pregunto Queen a sus refuerzos</p><p>- Rex sigue con el perímetro y los demás se están reagrupando en el centro de la ciudad, en cuanto terminemos con esto tenemos que ir – le informo Spiderling</p><p>- ¿entonces somos solo nosotros cuatro? – pregunto nuevamente Queen Bee</p><p>- nunca tuvimos problemas con probabilidades como estas antes – comentó Chat – ¿no te iras a arrepentir ahora? ¿o sí? – le pregunto el héroe vestido de gato con una sonrisa</p><p>- estas bromeando – respondió Spiderling – yo llamo a esto una tarde de miércoles – comento con una risa confiada</p><p>- lidiar con esto estaba en el contrato cuando tú y Ladybug me devolvieron mi Miraculus – fue la respuesta de Queen – y no voy a darles la satisfacción de una excusa para quitármelo – comento mirado a Ladybug la cual tuvo que pensar la respuesta unos segundos</p><p>- estamos juntos desde el primer akuma gatito – le dijo Ladybug a su compañero - ¿enserio tienes que preguntar? – dijo Ladybug mirando a su compañero</p><p> - bien, ¿empezamos? – pregunto Queen</p><p>- damas primero – dijo Chat con una reverencia</p><p>- oh que caballeroso – dijo Spiderling con un tono burlón – será mejor que te apresures haciendo tu jugada puntitos – le dijo a Ladybug – porque de dónde vengo las arañas tenemos algo por los gatos, particularmente los negros – dijo dándole un giño a Chat y causando que tanto el cómo Ladybug se sonrojen, - muy bien, ¿vamos a trabajar? – pregunto lanzando una telaraña hacia uno de los edificios que rodeaban el techo donde se escondía el generador de portal adhiriéndose a la pared para atacar por sorpresa a los aliens</p><p>Sus compañeros eran menos sigilosos saltando directamente a sus enemigos, Chat derribo un alien con una barrida de piernas mientras Ladybug le daba una patada a la cabeza a otro y Queen lanzaba del techo a un alien que estaba enredado en su trompo, viendo como un alien estaba a punto de disparar a Queen Spiderling utilizó su telaraña para pegarlo a la pared</p><p>- ¿qué hacen? – le pregunto Spiderling a sus compañeros – ¿porque no intentaron un ataque sorpresa conmigo? – cuestiono</p><p>- porque nosotros no podemos pegarnos a las paredes – le respondió Ladybug</p><p>- ¿enserio?, tenemos tantos poderes similares que pensé que también compartíamos eso – dijo Spiderling sorprendida</p><p>- quizás, pero hay una cosa que mi Lady puede hacer y tú no – dijo Chat con orgullo</p><p>- enserio ¿Qué seria eso? – pregunto Spiderling mirando a Ladybug, ella simplemente sonrió</p><p>- amuleto encantado – grito lanzando su Yo-Yo al cielo y creando un objeto aleatorio y resulto ser… - ¿un par de lentes de sol? – dijo Ladybug mirando los lentes de sol con un marco que tenía el mismo patrón de su traje</p><p>- ¿eso era realmente necesario? – pregunto Queen – nuestro objetivo está ahí – dijo apuntando al generador del portal completamente desprotegido antes de saltar hacia él, solo para recibir un shock eléctrico cundo choco con el escudo de energía protegiéndolo</p><p>- ¡Queen! – gritaron Chat y Ladybug al mismo tiempo antes de tirar a los aliens contras los que se enfrentaban y correr hacia ella</p><p>- ¿estás bien? – le pregunto chat </p><p>- si – respondió Queen – ¿alguno sabe que fue eso? – pregunto mirando el escudo que ahora es apenas visible</p><p>- un escudo de energía – dijo Spiderling sacudiendo su cabeza – ya decía que esto era demasiado fácil – dijo mientras miraba a Ladybug quien miraba intrigada sus nuevos lentes – ¿todo en orden puntitos? – le pregunto</p><p>- sí, es solo que hay algo raro con esto – dijo quitándose los lentes</p><p>- ¿en qué sentido mi Lady? – le pregunto Chat</p><p>- aparentemente estas cosas – dijo sosteniendo los lentes en cuestión – son marca Stark Industries y me piden una contraseña, ya intenté con cualquier cosa que pueda estar relacionada con los Miraculus y ninguna funciono – al oír la marca Spiderling tuvo una idea</p><p>- ¿puedo probar? – le pregunto a Ladybug, esta simplemente se los dio y al ponérselos Spiderling noto como eran similares a unos lentes que su Iron man le había entregado a su padre y decidido intentar la antigua contraseña de su padre – trepa muros - dijo y vio como los lentes se encendían en reconocimiento y mostraban diferentes datos y medidas, notando los niveles de energía del escudo eran demasiado altos como para que el generador este lejos – computadora, busca el generador del escudo – le pidió Spiderling a los lentes.</p><p>- escaneando por señales energéticas – dijeron los lentes mientras Spiderling movía la cabeza a través del techo – coincidencia encontrada – informo señalando una sección particular del techo – generador de escudo escondido por tecnología de camuflaje – viendo la alejada esquina del edificio Spiderling lanzo dos telarañas pegándose a la maquina ella la hizo que tomara momento dándole algunas vueltas a su alrededor de sí misma antes de lanzarla a una nave desprevenida</p><p>– muy bien, con eso fuera del camino deberíamos de poder – pero antes de que pudiera terminar con su oración una serie de “beeps” resonó por el techo - ¿Qué fue eso? – le pregunto a los héroes parisinos</p><p>- eso fue mi Miraculus diciéndome que solo puedo permanecer transformada por otros tres minutos, asique deberíamos apresurarnos – explico Ladybug</p><p>- muy bien, ¿ahora qué? – pregunto Spiderling mientras los tres caminaban hacia el generador del portal – ¿quieren que lo tire como hice con la cosa que generaba el escudo o tienen un plan? –</p><p>- Gataclismo – grito Chat Noir envolviendo una de sus manos en energía destructiva – este suele ser el plan – le respondió antes de tocar la máquina. inmediatamente la maquina dejo de funcionar, luego empezó a oxidarse antes de convertirse en polvo.</p><p>- wow, cuándo dijiste que podías destruir cualquier cosa, lo dijiste enserio – dijo Spiderling sorprendida, Chat simplemente le dio una pequeña sonrisa</p><p>- bien con esa cosa destruida deberíamos ir a buscar a los otros – dijo Queen Bee saltando del edificio siendo seguida por sus compañeros. hasta que se dio cuenta de algo - ¿alguno sabe donde están los demás? -  pregunto notando como ella no tenía ni idea de donde estaban sus compañeros </p><p>- yo sé – dijo Spiderling - estos lentes tienen un mapa, déjenme guiarlos – dijo tomando la delantera con sus nuevos compañeros siguiéndola no muy lejos. Tras varios segundos de balancearse por la ciudad el cuarteto llego a donde estaba el resto del equipo a excepción de Rex</p><p>- ¿Dónde está Rex? – pregunto Chat notando la ausencia de su compañero</p><p>- está en camino – dijo Kamala antes de que todos recibieran una llamada a sus comunicadores</p><p>- ¿ya están todos? – pregunto Rex volando hacia el punto de encuentro</p><p>- sí, Ladybug y los otros acaban de llegar – le respondió Rena antes de notar los lentes de sol en la cara de Spiderling – espera, ¿Ladybug usaste tu poder? – le pregunto a la líder parisina</p><p>- si – respondió simplemente la heroína en cuestión – Chat también asique deberíamos apresurarnos – dijo mientras sus aretes y el anillo de Chat sonaban nuevamente indicando que solo les quedaban 2 y 4 minutos respectivamente</p><p>- muy bien, si lo que quieren es que esto termine rápido será mejor que se preparen – dijo Rex por sus comunicadores – la fiesta va para allá – dijo mientras aparecía doblando un edificio y siendo perseguido por un Leviatán.</p><p>- no veo como eso es motivo para celebrar – dijo Weiss mirando la situación boquiabierta</p><p>- quizás la palabra “fiesta” significa algo diferente en su dimensión – comento Blake</p><p>- ya era hora Rex – dijo Ben cortando toda conversación – tienes idea de cuando llevo esperando para que empezara – dijo mientras caminaba hacia el leviatán para la sorpresa de todos</p><p>- vamos no pude ser tan tarde – se defendió Rex - ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto sabiendo que era lo que quería su compañero</p><p> Ben simplemente sonrió a la elección de palabras de su compañero, pero antes de que pudiera decir su frase él fue interrumpido por Steven</p><p>- Ben que estás haciendo – le pregunto un Steven sumamente preocupado</p><p>- descuida Steven – le dijo con una sonrisa para calmarlo – es hora de ser héroe – grito apretando el Ultimatrix y convirtiéndose en un dinosaurio antropomórfico con el símbolo del Ultimatrix en su pecho. Dando un golpe a la cabeza al Leviatán el golpe causo que la cabeza de la creatura chocara con el suelo que el resto de estas continuara con su momento previo y que la armadura se colapsara por el choque constante de las placas y exponiendo su cuerpo debajo de esta, viendo esta oportunidad el equipo RWBY disparo toda su munición a la parte expuesta. -sí, Humungosaurio al fin – grito el ahora nombrado Humungosaurio mientras el Leviatán desaparecía en una nube de datos.</p><p>Los aliens rodearon a los héroes parándose en la cima de los edificios y sosteniéndose de los costados de estos con sus garras todos gritando en un intento de intimidación mientras nuestros héroes se ponían en un cirulo, Rex aterrizo a la izquierda de Humungosaurio el cual rugió en respuesta a los aliens, junto a el equipo RWBY estaba recargando sus armas, junto a ellas Steven y Connie se fusionan nuevamente en Stevonnie en una luz rosada, junto a ella Ladybug sostiene su Yo-Yo como un látigo, Chat sostiene su bastón detrás de su cuerpo listo para saltar a la orden de su líder, Rena sostiene su flauta como si fuera una espada, Carapace tiene su escudo frente a él y Queen gira su trompo a su lado, Spiderling descarta sus cartuchos de telaraña y los reemplaza con unos nuevos y Ms. Marvel crece al doble de su tamaño normal</p><p>- Muy bien equipo – le dijo Ms. Marvel a los demás – con el portal cerrado la invasión de estos tipos es un fracaso, asique lo más probable es que busquen venganza – dijo analizando la fuerza que ahora los rodeaban – y estoy bastante segura de que esto es todo lo que queda de sus fuerzas – comento antes de darse vuelta y mirar a Ladybug y Chat – ahora, Ladybug y Chat están en un límite de tiempo y eso significa que todos estamos en ese mismo limite, además nadie quiere pasar más tiempo aquí del necesario asique hagamos esto rápido – dijo antes de sucumbir a la emoción y dar un grito que inicio todo – ¡Vengadores Unidos! – grito las frase que todos en su mundo reconocen como el signo universal de “la ayuda ya llego” a excepción de los villanos para los cuales significa “ya perdieron”. Es grito pareció ser suficiente señal para ambos lados, pues en cuanto dijo esas palabras la pelea empezó</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">De vuelta en la cabina</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>- Este intento parece ir considerablemente mejor, ¿no lo cree amo Bruce? – el pregunto Alfred al caballero de la noche</p><p>- aun necesitan mejorar – le respondió Bruce</p><p>- amo Bruce, ¿necesito recordarle de su primera patrulla? – le comento el mayordomo mientras le servía otra taza de Te</p><p>- ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a recordarme de eso? - le pregunto el vigilante</p><p>- mientras todavía tenga manchas de sangre en ese traje no lo dejare olvidarlo señor – le respondió Alfred con una sonrisa.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">De vuelta en la simulación</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Rena Rouge había decidido separarse ligeramente del grupo en cuanto un grupo de diez aliens empezaron a perseguirla, poniendo algo de distancia entre ella y sus perseguidores Rena termino en un callejón sin salida rodeado por dos edificios y un tercero bloqueando cualquier forma de escape, ella no podría escapar ni saltando, y esta era la situación en la quería estar.</p><p>Parándose en el centro del callejón Rena empezó a tocar su flauta antes de activar su poder – Miraje – exclamo formando una pequeña esfera de luz en la punta de su flauta</p><p>Tras varios segundos sus perseguidores llegaron al callejón donde la heroína vestida de Zorro intento esconderse y lo que vieron los dejó boquiabiertos. Al menos siete copias exactas de la misma heroína que perseguían paradas en un callejón completamente abierto</p><p>- ¿Cuál es el problema chicos? – pregunto una de las Renas</p><p>- sí, ¿todo en orden? – pregunto otra</p><p>- se ven como si hubieran visto a la misma persona – comento una tercera</p><p>- en siete lugares diferentes al mismo tiempo – dijeron las siete al mismo tiempo, en cuanto los aliens superaron su Shock se prepararon para atacar</p><p>- muy bien – dijo la Rena en el centro del grupo - ¿Quién está listo para una cacería de zorros? – le pregunto a sus compañeras antes de recibir una respuesta positiva por parte de todas. Saltando en todas direcciones las Renas aprovecharon para escapar por los huecos del callejón, pero en cuanto las naves alienígenas intentaron perseguirlas se destruyeron al chocar con las paredes de los edificios que reaparecieron en nubes de polvo naranja. admirando su trabajo la verdadera Rena salió de su escondite detrás de un tacho de basura, el poder de su Miraculus podrá no ser tan efectivo en una pelea como el de Chat, Queen o Carapace, pero verdaderamente brillaba en escenarios como este en los que ella es capaz de aprovechar una situación que, a simple vista, estaba en su contra para engañar a un oponente con la guardia baja.</p><p>Con esos aliens destruidos la simulación termino, esta vez como un éxito. con la sala de peligro de regreso a su estado normal los estudiantes se reunieron frente a la puerta esperando la llegada de Batman, en cuanto el héroe experimentado entro acompañado por su mayordomo todos se tensaron.</p><p>- Ustedes – dijo causando que todos sudaran – fueron imprudentes, descuidados y me asegurare personalmente de que cada uno de ustedes reciba un informe detallado con todos sus errores, estúdienlo y asegúrense de no cometerlos otra vez – dijo antes de darse la vuelta y recibir una mirada desaprobatoria de Alfred – hasta entonces lo hicieron bien – dijo sobre su hombro. En cuanto Batman abandono la sala todos colapsaron, el equipo Miraculus se destranformo y Ms. Marvel y Spiderling se quitaron las máscaras, varios de ellos estaban visiblemente decaídos ante la evaluación de su futuro profesor, hasta que Alfred dio un paso al frente nuevamente con botellas de agua y barras de proteínas</p><p>- impresionante – dijo llamando la atención de todos – hacía mucho que no veía al señor Wayne tan impresionado con un grupo de jóvenes héroes – al oír esto Yang decidió decir lo que todos estaban pensando</p><p>- enserio, el no parecía muy impresionado para mí – comento la luchadora rubia</p><p>- el señor Wayne tiene una forma… particular de expresarse – lo defendió Alfred – eh visto empezar a varios héroes y equipos, y si bien este no fue el mejor inicio por mucho – dijo causando que las miradas de varios decayeran ligeramente – también está lejos de ser el peor – dijo levantando sus ánimos - debieron ver al Señor Wayne cuando empezó a trabajar con sus nuevos compañeros – dijo con una mirada nostálgica antes de irse</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok, este es el mejor momento para esta trilogía de capítulos, dejen sus kudos y sus comentarios y los veré la semana que viene</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo 8 primer día</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>con todos adentro de la escuela, el grupo empieza lo que será el primero de varios días con varios invitados sorpresa</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yang se levantó temprano, como siempre, para preparar el desayuno de sus compañeras de equipo y, quizás, empezar con algún desayuno para el resto sus compañeros. Su sorpresa llego en cuanto llego a la cocina y se encontró con Marinette y Adrien preparando café ligeramente dormidos, en cuanto el dúo francés la noto</p><p>- Hola Yang – saludo Adrien suficientemente despierto como para ser sociable, a diferencia de Marinette la cual parecía gastar toda la energía que le daba el café en mantenerse despierta</p><p>- hola, Adrien, Marinette – saludo Yang – no los esperaba despiertos – noto sorprendida</p><p>- es una tradición con nuestro equipo – se explicó Adrien pasándole a Marinette una segunda taza de café y una bebida energética – cada día, antes de la reunión pre patrulla un dúo diferente se encarga de preparar el café para el resto – dijo mientras preparaba una 5 taza de café – hoy nos tocó a Bugaboo y a mí - dijo mientras el resto de su equipo entraba en la cocina y se sentaba en la mesa. Adrien y Marinette tomaron las tazas y las llevaron con sus compañeros – ¿Latte? – dijo el modelo, Chloe levanto la mano y Adrien le paso la bebida   en cuestión – ¿Crema y azúcar? – pregunto, esta vez fue Nino el que levanto la mano – ¿triple? – pregunto y está ahora era el turno de Alya de levantar la mano y Marinette se acercó a ella con su taza y su bebida energética.</p><p>Viendo como sus compañeros ya estaban encaminando sus desayunos, empezó a preparar el desayuno de su propio equipo, pero se dio vuelta al escuchar el sonido de una lata abriéndose y cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Alya y Marinette vertiendo un el contenido de la lata en sus cafés. Mirando al dúo con preocupación ella apunto un dedo a modo de pregunta silenciosa - ¿eso es normal? – le pregunto a sus compañeros</p><p>- Si, lo es – respondió Nino – Alya lo tomaba desde que estos dos enfrentaron a su primer akuma - dijo apuntando a Marinette y Adrien - y cuando empezamos a hacer esto ella introdujo a Marinette – dijo señalando a Alya mientras Yang preparaba el desayuno de sus compañeras</p><p>- ¿y cómo es que tú no tienes ese problema? – le pregunto Yang a Adrien</p><p>- mis horarios implicaban levantarme a altas horas de la mañana desde antes de que me pusiera este anillo - se explicó el modelo mientras le daba un pedazo de queso a Plagg. En ese momento Blake entro acompañada por una apenas despierta Weiss y arrastrando a una aun dormida Ruby</p><p>- ¿y qué pasa con ellas? – pregunto Nino al ver a Weiss y Ruby</p><p>- Ruby no va a responder ante nada hasta que no esté llena de azúcar – dijo Yang apuntando a su media hermana</p><p>- y no intentes hablar con Weiss hasta que no tome su tercera taza de café, créanme no es bonito – explico Blake mientras las tres tomaban asiento frente al equipo Miraculus, con sus compañeras sentadas Yang empezó a servir sus cafés además de una docena de panqueques para Ruby y un diario de Remnant que Ozpin les consiguió para Weiss, todo iba bien hasta que Annie llego a la cocina caminando en el techo causando que Weiss de un grito que despertó a todos los demás que la propia Annie cayera al piso del susto</p><p>- ¿qué estás haciendo? – le pregunto/grito Weiss</p><p>- perdón - se disculpó Annie mientras se levantaba del piso – a veces olvido la diferencia entre piso y techo – dijo mientras empezaba a preparar su propio desayuno – el lado bueno es que me avisaste ahora y no cuando tenía algo caliente – dijo mientras llagaba a la mesa con su propia taza de café y un plato de huevos fritos, el tiempo paso y tanto Connie como Kamala, Rex y Ben llegaron y empezaron a desayunar y notaron la ausencia de cierto hibrido</p><p>- ¿Dónde está Steven? – pregunto Ben</p><p>- Steven nunca había ido a la escuela – explico Connie – no está muy acostumbrado a despertar tan temprano – explico mientras comía su desayuno</p><p>- yo iré a buscarlo – dijo Nino mientras se levantaba. Subiendo las escaleras hacia las habitaciones y tocando la puerta - Steven hermano despierta – dijo mientras la puerta le abría ligeramente demostrando que no estaba trabada – vamos hermano, si no despiertas ahora no tendrás tiempo para desayunar antes de que empiecen las clases – dijo mientras se acercaba a la llave de luz, en cuanto prendió las luces lo que vio lo causo que de un grito tan fuerte que fue escuchado desde la cocina</p><p>- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Ruby llegando antes que todos en una nube de pétalos de roza</p><p>- ¿Nino estas bien? – le pregunto Alya.</p><p>- Steven…. León…. gigante…. Habitación…-Nino apenas podía murmurar una respuesta a estas preguntas simplemente apuntando a la habitación de Steven con terror, viendo esta reacción Kamala, Ben, Rex y Connie se aceraron a la puerta en cuestión, abriendo la puerta Connie se relajó mientras que el resto de sus compañeros miraban sorprendidos como un león rosa que era fácilmente el doble de grande de un león normal estaba acostado junto a Steven y estaba visiblemente irritado ante los gritos</p><p>- Oh, hola, León – dijo Connie mientras se acercaba al animal – ¿podrías moverte por favor? Necesito despertar a Steven – le pidió como si fuera una mascota, a regañadientes el león se movió y le otorgó a la chica acceso a su compañero – vamos Steven despierta – dijo Connie sacudiendo ligeramente a Steven</p><p>- por favor Perla cinco minutos más – dijo un aun dormido Steven, el león dijo un suave rugido de acuerdo - ¿ves?, León está de acuerdo – dijo apuntando al animal</p><p>- Steven despierta, sino no podrás desayunar y que hare yo sola con todas estas tostadas con jalea – dijo sosteniendo una de las tostadas en cuestión frente a Steven causando que el chico despierte y la coma, causando una pequeña risa por parte de Connie</p><p>- vamos – dijo Steven levantándose y saliendo de la habitación para desayunar, antes de notar las miradas extrañas del resto de sus compañeros - ¿pasa algo chicos? – pregunto</p><p>- Steven, no sé si lo notaste, pero hay un LEON en tu habitación – exclamo Kamala apuntando al animal en cuestión</p><p>- ¿enserio? – Steven se dio la vuelta y al ver al león en cuestión sus aparecieron estrellas en sus ojos – León – grito se lanzó a abrazarlo - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí amigo? – dijo acariciando la cabeza del animal</p><p>- espera, ¿tú conoces a este animal? – exclamo Chloe</p><p>- sí, León es algo así como mi mascota - dijo explicándose a sus compañeros</p><p>- espera – exclamo Ben – ¿tienes un león suficientemente grande como para montar como mascota? – dijo buscando confirmación</p><p>- bueno, no es tanto una mascota como un compañero, pero esencialmente si – respondió Steven mientras León escupía los restos de una lagartija – ven ni siquiera se dé donde saco eso –</p><p>- viejo, acabas de volverte mil veces más genial – exclamo Rex. Steven recibió el cumplido con orgullo y se encamino a la cocina siendo seguido por todos los demás, a excepción de Blake quien se quedó mirando a León mientras León la miro de vuelta, este concurso de miradas duro unos pocos segundos antes de que Blake siguiera a los demás y León regresará a dormir</p><p>Ya desayunados el grupo se dirigió al edificio principal donde procedieron a tener clases comunes y corrientes, ciencias y matemática con Tony Stark, arte con Steve Rogers, Literatura con Clark Ken y algunas más especializadas para esta carrera en particular como criminología con Bruce Wayne y tácticas con Carol Danvers y, finalmente, llegaron a la clase que más emocionaba a varios de ellos, educación física. El nombre no será mucho, pero en una escuela para gente con poderes ellos solo podían imaginar lo que tenían guardado.</p><p>Llegando al gimnasio al grupo se encontró con Diana y Steve poniendo una serie obstáculos y maniquíes a lo largo del gimnasio</p><p>- Oh ya llegaron – dijo Steve poniéndose la máscara de su traje – muy bien ya podemos empezar –</p><p>- ¿Qué es esto exactamente? – pregunto Marinette mirando el lugar</p><p>- estas – dijo Diana – son un conjunto de pruebas diseñadas para ver donde se encuentran físicamente –</p><p>- ¿no era ese el motivo de la prueba de Batman de ayer? – pregunto curiosa Ruby</p><p>- no realmente – respondió Steve – el objetivo de la prueba de Batman era ver cómo trabajan en equipo, esto – dijo apuntando al equipo detrás de él – es para que nosotros veamos cuáles son sus límites físicos y así podamos planear sus entrenamientos para fortalecer sus puntos fuertes y mejorar sus puntos débiles-  </p><p>- muy bien – dijo Diana - ¿Qué tal si empezamos? – dijo apuntando a una sección en concreto con dos carriles y una especie de robot en un extremo. – empezaremos con una simple carrera de 100 metros 1 contra 1 –</p><p>- muy bien Weiss Schnee, Ben Tenyson, vayan ustedes primero – anuncio Steve. Weiss y Ben dieron un paso al frente y se pusieron en cada uno de los carriles</p><p>- capitán Rogers – exclamo Weiss, Steve le apunto con un dedo indicándole que continuara - ¿podemos utilizar nuestros poderes? –</p><p>- sí, pueden y deberían – respondió Steve</p><p>- no podemos ver sus límites si no utilizan todo su potencial – continuo Diana antes de acercarse a una de las maquinas – además, estas máquinas están diseñadas para detectar incluso a nuestros compañeros más veloces – dice apuntando a sí misma y a Steve. Con una sonrisa Weiss breo una línea de Glifos para incrementar su velocidad, con un destello de luz junto a ella Weiss giro la cabeza para ver la nueva forma que Ben había asumido.</p><p> Para sorpresa de todos Ben se había convertido en una clase de robot de lo que parecía ser cobre bastante ancho con una ventana de cristal en el centro de su pecho mostrando una serie de engranajes verdes y una especie de manivela en su cabeza con una cara completamente inexpresiva – Clockwork – grito anunciando el nombre dado por el a su forma actual</p><p>Weiss se encontraba confusa ante la forma actual de Ben, por un lado, ella estaba bastante segura de que podría ganar con facilidad con base a su apariencia, pero por el otro, es una falta de respeto por parte de Ben al no tomarse enserio el reto</p><p>- En sus maracas – la atención de Weiss se tornó frente a ella al escuchar a Steve poniéndose en posición para deslizare por su camino – listos – las piernas de Weiss se tensaron y ella se preparó para lanzarse – ahora – en cuanto las palabras dejaron la boca de Steve Weiss se lanzó, pero para su sorpresa en ese mismo instante Clockwork apareció en la línea de meta y regreso a ser Ben con sorpresa Weiss cruzó la meta unos segundos después y las maquinas dieron su resultado</p><p>- Weiss Schnee 1.23 segundos, Ben “Clockwork” Tenyson 0.01 segundos – anuncio sorprendiendo a todos</p><p>- bien, como pueden ver la confianza es importante pero no dejen que los ciegue – dijo Diana – un guerrero cegado por el orgullo es un guerrero muerto –</p><p>- muy bien continuemos con Ruby Rose y Chloe Burgoise ustedes siguen – dijo Steve, las dos chicas se movieron a la posición que previamente ocuparon Weiss y Ben.</p><p>Chloe se trasformó en Queen Bee y se puso en posición, preparándose para lanzar su trompo. Steve nuevamente dio las señas para empezar y en cuanto anuncio el inicio de la carrera ambas se lanzaron Ruby se lanzó con su semblanza y Chloe lanzo su trompo. La carrera termino tan pronto como empezó ambas cruzándola line en cuestión de segundos, aparentemente al mismo tiempo</p><p>- Ruby Rose 0.45 segundos, Chloe “Queen Bee” Burgoise 0.55 segundos – anuncio la máquina. Mientras el resto de sus compañeros continuaban demostrando su velocidad Weiss se acercó a Ben con una pregunta</p><p>- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – le pregunto Weiss al cambia formas</p><p>- ¿Cómo hice qué? – le pidió una especificación Ben</p><p>- tú sabes a que me refiero – le respondió enojada Weiss - ¿Cómo es que una forma como esa es tan rápida? – la respuesta de Ben fue una pequeña sonrisa</p><p>- no lo es – respondió Ben – Clockwork es una de mis formas más lentas –</p><p>- entonces como es que conseguiste ese puntaje –</p><p>- fácil, el poder de Clockwork es Cronoquinesis – al decir esa parte la cara de Weiss se retorció en confusión – Cronoquinesis es el poder para controlar el flujo del tiempo, Clockwork puede acelerar o ralentizar el flujo de tiempo a voluntad – dijo mientras la cara de Weiss se iluminaba con entendimiento - asique envés de moverme rápido –</p><p>- hiciste que nosotros nos moviéramos más lento – dijo Weiss completando la oración</p><p>- exacto – respondió Ben. Mientras ellos hablaban el resto de sus compañeros terminaron con sus carreras con la gran mayoría siendo promedio, bueno promedio personas como ellos pues todos los tiempos eran mejores a los de varios atletas olímpicos, a excepción de los de Connie, pero esos aún eran superiores a los de cualquier persona de su edad.</p><p>La siguiente prueba consistía en apretar una maquina especialmente diseñada parar medir la fuerza de agarre de la persona, nuevamente Ben tomo el primer lugar con la ayuda de una de sus formas, está en particular medía 3 metros y tenía la piel roja y dos pares de ojos y brazos con 4 dedos en cada mano, esta forma tenía el, poco original, nombre “Cuatrobrazos” pero Yang, Rex y Carapace no se quedaron atrás en este campo, junto con, parar sorpresa de muchos Annie.</p><p>Las pruebas restantes no eran mucho para resaltar, saltos laterales, carrera de obstáculos y carrera de resistencia. Con las pruebas terminadas los chicos agotados fueron enviados a los dormitorios para descansar mientras sus profesores analizaban los videos</p><p>- observaciones – dijo Ozpin dando el pie para que sus compañeros hablen</p><p>- Ben depende demasiado en sus transformaciones – comento Diana </p><p>- además probablemente necesitemos enseñarle a Connie algunas técnicas para pelear contra oponentes más fuertes que ella – comento Clark – Dios sabe que lo necesitara – dijo mientras Bruce parecía estar buscando algo en las sombras de la habitación</p><p>- creo conocer a alguien – dijo Tony – pero necesitare permiso para traerla – en ese momento una voz sonó desde las sombras</p><p> - ¿estás hablando de mi Stark? – pregunto una pelirroja con un traje negro ajustado, el momento en que lo hizo Bruce le lanzo un batarang, la persona misteriosa lo atrapo entre sus dedos – sabes estas cosas son peligrosas podrías quitarle un ojo a alguien – dijo mirando al vigilante</p><p>- ¿Natasha que estás haciendo aquí? – le pregunto Carol sorprendida</p><p>- tengo una mejor ¿Cómo estás aquí? - pregunto Tony sorprendido</p><p>- tengo una mejor ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Clark levantándose de la silla y preparándose para una pelea</p><p>- clama – dijo Steve – es una amiga – explico antes de mirar a Natasha – pero tengo que preguntar ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –</p><p>- había una especie de portal abierto en la torre – se explicó Natasha</p><p>- ¿y tú solo entraste en él? – le pregunto Diana</p><p>- para ser honesta, no es lo más peligroso que he hecho – dijo sin darle mucha importancia al hecho – no tengo ni idea de donde salió el portal para ser sincera – dijo mientras todos en la sala miraban a Tony</p><p>– pero bueno, estuve viendo a estos chicos y tengo que decir que acepto el trabajo de entrenar a Connie – acepto Natasha una vez la pusieron al corriente de la situación, pero esto no le parecía una buena idea a Bruce</p><p>- Yo soy más que capaz de entrenarla – protesto el caballero de la noche</p><p>- no lo dudo – le respondió Natasha – pero teniendo en cuenta su entrenamiento previo sería mejor si la entrenara alguien que sea capaz de enseñarle movimientos más agiles y rápidos para aprovechar su pequeña complexión – se justificó la espía. Ante la explicación el caballero de la noche no pudo hacer más que aceptar, pero eso no significa que tenía que gustarle</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorpresa, como el 23 fue mi cumpleaños y la pase tan bien decidí dejar caer este capitulo mas temprano que de costumbre, aun mandare un episodio el Domingo/Lunes pero estaba de buen humor y si el capitulo les parecio corto es por que los que vienen van a ser bastante largos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capítulo 9: el gato esta fuera la bolsa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>el equipo se enfrenta a su primer misión, que podría malir sal, salir mal.<br/>esto esta empezando bien</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los 13 estudiantes estaban sentados en el living, estaban a punto de prepararse para las clases, pero, por alguna razón, por primera vez desde que las clases empezaron hace una semana fueron canceladas. Asique decidieron aprovechar el día para relajarse.</p><p>Hasta que Batman entro en la habitación – Jarvis, modo holográfico – dijo mientras el sillón en donde Ben y Rex se relajaban mientras jugaban videojuegos con Yang y Ruby, con la televisión frente a ellos eran reemplazados con una especie de proyector bajando desde el techo – atención – dijo Batman llamando la atención de todos – como saben las clases fueron canceladas por el día, la razón es que hoy tendrán su primera misión – dijo mientras el proyector mostraba la imagen de un hombre pelirrojo con una gabardina blanca y un bonete – este es Roman Torchwick un criminal buscado por todo Remnant – dijo llamando la atención del equipo RWBY – recientemente sus crímenes han llamado la atención al atacar principalmente tiendas de Dust pero solamente llevarse el Dust en cuestión y dejando el dinero, Ozpin quiere que averigüen que es lo que planea y, de ser posible, llevarlo con las autoridades. Ustedes estarán de encubierto en Beacon hasta que resuelvan el caso – dijo antes de pasar unas cuartadas – si les preguntan en cuanto al tema de esta escuela ustedes responderán que el E.I.D.H. es una escuela especial de cazadores con base fuera de los reinos que abrió recientemente y cuyos estudiantes son seleccionados especialmente con base a talento excepcional o Semblanzas particularmente poderosas. En cuanto al tema de equipos Marinette, tu Adrien, Alya y Nino serán el equipo MANA. Ben, Rex, Steven y Connie ustedes serán el equipo BRCS (brakes) Annie, Kamala y Chloe ustedes serán el equipo ACK (act) y si alguien les pregunta acerca de la falta de un cuarto miembro ustedes dirán que no había suficientes estudiantes, buena suerte – y con eso todos se prepararon para empezar con la primera de muchas misiones.</p><p>Luego de tomar todo lo necesario para la misión el equipo se alisto en la puerta de la escuela donde se encontraron con Tony – muy bien, ustedes se estarán quedando en Beacon hasta que consideremos la misión completa, esto incluye tomar clases ahí. En cuanto lleguen vayan a la oficina de Ozpin para infórmale de que llegaron – dijo y abrió un portal que los llevo a Beacon.</p><p>Una vez cruzando el portal el equipo RWBY respiro profundo aspirando el aire fresco de su planeta natal – chicos bienvenidos a Remnant – les dijo Ruby con entusiasmo</p><p>- saben - dijo Ben - estuve en muchos planetas alienígenas a lo largo de mi carrera como héroe, pero este definitivamente es uno de los mejores – comento Ben mientras caminaban hacia la torre en la que se en encontraba la oficina de Ozpin</p><p>- gracias por el cumplido Ben, pero aún no viste el lado feo – le dijo Blake</p><p>- es una broma Blake ese es mi clase de lado – comenta Rex – golpear pandilleros, visitar clubes, ese es mi mundo – dijo antes de pensar un poco – ¿tienen terroristas aquí?, por favor dime que tienen alguna clase de terroristas – Weiss bufa en desesperación a sus compañeros</p><p>- si lo que quieres el golpear terroristas podrías buscar al Colmillo Blanco, dudo que a alguien le importe – dijo condescendientemente sin notar la ira que cruzo la cara de Blake por un segundo ni el modo en el que su moño se sacudió. a diferencia de Annie que noto el movimiento del moño, pero eligió no decir nada</p><p>- si quieres visitar un club conozco uno muy bueno aquí en Vale – comento Yang intentando cambiar el tema, justo entonces llagaron al ascensor y subieron en dos grupos</p><p>- bienvenidos chicos – saludo Ozpin una vez todos entraron a su oficina</p><p>- acabemos con esto Ozpin – dijo Chloe irritada - en cuanto antes terminemos con esto, antes podremos volver a nuestra escuela y… - Chloe pretendía continuar con sus quejas, pero fue interrumpida por Glynda golpeando la mesa con su fusta callándola completamente</p><p>- ahora Chloe a nadie le gustaría que Roman sea capturado y llevando con las autoridades lo más pronto posible que a mí – dijo Ozpin - pero ustedes deberán de asistir a las clases de Beacon como parte de su cuartada –</p><p>- joven Rose, ¿asumo que usted y su equipo recuerdan sus horarios? – pregunto Goodwitch el equipo RWBY asintió inmediatamente – bien porque ustedes y sus nuevos compañeros compartirán sus viejos horarios, ahora vayan a la cafetería – y sin una palabra más el equipo RWBY apresuro a sus compañeros para prevenir la ira de la instructora de combate – ¿estás seguro de esto Ozpin? – le pregunto Glynda a Ozpin una vez el grupo de estudiantes abandono la oficina</p><p>- no Glynda, pero por eso los trajimos aquí – le respondió Ozpin – es la dimensión más “segura” y era el problema más simple para que empezaran, además que puede Salir mal –</p><p>En ese instante en el pasillo que llevaba a la cafetera Ben se congelo repentinamente</p><p>- ¿Estas bien Ben? – le pregunto Steven</p><p>- no lo sé amigo – respondió Ben – me siento como si alguien acabara de tentar al universo –</p><p>- ¿otra vez con eso? – pregunto irritada Weiss – ¿si sabes que eso es imposible verdad? -</p><p>- escucha Weiss yo estoy hablando por experiencia cuando digo que tentar al universo es de mala suerte – se defendió Ben</p><p>- enserio “es de mala suerte” la suerte no es real – le respondió Weiss irritada</p><p>- eh perdón – llamo la atención Adrien – portadores de las representaciones físicas de la buena y mala suerte presentes – dijo apuntándose a sí mismo y a Marinette</p><p>- ustedes no cuentan, Tikki y Plagg representan creación y destrucción, por todo lo que sabemos es gracias a ellos que los gatos negros y las mariquitas sean símbolos de surte en su dimensión – se justificó la heredera</p><p>- ella tiene un buen punto – comento Alya. En ese momento Ruby se encontró con uno de sus antiguos compañeros</p><p>- Jaune – grito Ruby corriendo hacia el usando su Semblanza</p><p>- ¿Ruby? – pregunto el rubio sorprendido al ver a sus compañeras que habían sido transferidas a una escuela especial - ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –</p><p>- te contaremos en la cafetería Chico Vomito, llama al resto de tu equipo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar – le explico yang</p><p>Una vez en la cafetería Jaune se reunió con el resto de su equipo y los no nativos, tras presentaciones y explicaciones el grupo aprovecho para descansar, comer y ponerse al día, aunque esto último era más por parte del equipo RWBY, aparentemente desde que el equipo RWBY se enteró desde que ellas se fueron para todos el equipo de Jaune, el equipo JNPR compuesto por Jaune, una pelirroja de ojos verdes llamada Pyrrha , otra pelirroja llamada Nora y un chico de pelo negro con un mechón magenta llamado Ren, se habría vuelto el mejor equipo del primer año. Pero todas conversaciones fueron interrumpidas por el grito de una estudiante de tercer año con orejas de conejo dando un pequeño grito de dolor cuando un estudiante pelirrojo, llamado Cardín, tiro de una de estas</p><p>- huh, algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿eh? – dijo Ruby con un tono decaído</p><p>- esperen – dijo Nora llamando la atención del grupo - ¿no había más personas aquí hace un segundo? -  y claramente Ben, Kamala y Rex habían desparecido de la mesa y estaban parados detrás de Cardín</p><p>- ven, les dije una vez y se los diré siempre, son reales – dijo mientras tiraba de la oreja de la chica ignorando los sonidos de desconfort de la pobre, su diversión se detuvo en cuanto sintió su oreja siendo tironeada</p><p>- ven les dije que era real – dijo Rex tirando de la oreja del bully en cuestión</p><p>- bueno tendrás que disculpar mi error amigo, no creí que alguien en Beacon necesitaría burlarse de otras personas para sentirse mejor consigo mismo – comento Ben</p><p>- ¿estás bien? – le pregunto Kamala a la chica mientras Ben y Rex continuaban tirando de la oreja del bully y conversaban</p><p>- sí, estoy bien - dijo la chica mientras se tocaba la parte de la oreja tomada por el bully, alejando ligeramente la mano al dolor – se pondrá mejor para mañana –</p><p>- van conmigo – le dijo Kamala – vamos a arreglar eso ya – dijo con una firmeza y determinación que la chica no pudo hacer nada más que seguirla</p><p>- soy Velvet, por cierto – se presento</p><p>- Kamala Khan – se introdujo Kamala – Steven, ¿podrías venir? – llamo Kamala con el joven gema acercándose a ellos – su oreja está un poco lastimada, ¿podrías ayudarla? –</p><p>- con gusto – dijo Steven</p><p>- realmente no es necesario – insistió Velvet – se pondrá mejor para mañana y sino simplemente hablare con la enfer…- dijo antes de detenerse abruptamente al sentir a Steven dándole un beso en la oreja herida instantáneamente sintiéndose como si nada hubiera pasado. Mientras eso pasaba Ben y Rex regresaron a la mesa</p><p>- y, ¿cómo fue todo? – les pregunto Connie</p><p>- bueno, llegamos a una especie de acuerdo – le respondió Ben</p><p>- ¿Qué clase de acuerdo? – pregunto Nino</p><p>- bueno es más una apuesta que un acuerdo – respondió Rex</p><p>- ¿Qué clase de apuesta? – pregunto Pyrrha</p><p> - si Ben, Rex – pregunto Kamala creciendo detrás del dúo – ¿qué clase de apuesta? – Ben y Rex estaban visiblemente nerviosos ante la pregunta de la líder, pero para su suerte la campana sonó previniendo que tengan que responder</p><p>- les contaremos más tarde – comento Ben antes de correr hacia el lugar donde tendrían su primer y ultima clase del día en Beacon</p><p>A diferencia de lo que esperaban el “salón” de clases consistía en una arena circular rodeada de gradas este particular salón fue diseñado, de acuerdo con RWBY, para la clase de combate, cosa que tenía a Ben y Rex bastante contentos por alguna razón</p><p>- muy bien, como pueden ver hoy tenemos caras nuevas, pero debo informarles que los equipos BRCS, MANA, RWBY y ACK solo estarán con nosotros temporalmente mientras realizan mantenimiento en su academia regular – informo Goodwitch - ahora querría alguno de nuestros invitados darnos una demostración de la clase de excelencia que es esperada en su academia –</p><p>- Nosotros – dijo Rex levantando su mano con la de Ben – ¿quién mejor para mostrar la excelencia del E.I.D.H. que dos de sus mejores alumnos? – al oír la afirmación Glynda miro no lejos de los asientos del dúo mirando a Kamala quien ella sabía era la verdadera líder de los estudiantes</p><p>- Señorita Khan me informaron que cualquier duda que tenga sea dirigida usted – dijo antes de apuntar al dúo que ahora estaba en la arena junto a ella - ¿lo que ellos dicen es verdad? – pregunto para la mirada ofendida del dúo</p><p>- ¿en combate? Definitivamente – dijo Kamala – ¿académicamente? No tanto - comento para la risa de todos los presentes</p><p>- muy bien - dijo Glynda una vez todos se calmaron – ¿quieren elegir a un oponente o prefieren que sea aleatorio? - </p><p>- De hecho, tenemos a alguien en mente – dijo Rex - Cardín Winchester y cualquier miembro de su equipo que él quiera – anuncio apuntando al chico en cuestión</p><p>- asique eso era – dijo Annie –</p><p>- ¿de qué hablas Annie? - le pregunto Connie</p><p>- sea lo que sea que hayan apostado, claramente tiene algo que ve con esto – respondió Annie, en cuanto dijo eso su sentido arácnido se disparó, girando la cabeza en el sentido en el que su sentido arácnido le advertía y vio a Kamala con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, si ella no la conociera  creería que estaba a punto de convertirse en Hulk, lo cual era ridículo pero ella no quería estar cerca de su líder en caso de que su poder se disparado accidentalmente, además sabía que nunca tenía que ignorar su sentido arácnido</p><p>Tras unos minutos Cardín apareció vistiendo su armadura con un emblema de un pájaro a través del pecho y su maza junto con un chico con una camisa con un par de pulseras y un mohawk verde empuñando un par de dagas con una recamara de revolver similar a la del arma de Weiss</p><p>- muy bien, Ben Tenyson y Rex Salazar contra Cardín Winchester y Russel Thrush – anuncio Glynda – el combate terminara cuando todos los miembros de un equipo sean eliminados al ser lanzados fuera del ring, cuando su Aura alcance el rojo o se rindan, empiecen –</p><p>- muy bien veamos cómo les va contra Humungosaurio – dijo Ben antes de presionar el Ultimatrix y ser cubierto en una luz verde, pero lo que lo Reemplazo no era Humungosaurio, el nuevo alien era tan pequeño como un niño de diez años tiene una pequeña cabeza que parece un sombrero negro con 3 puntas en forma de aletas, una arriba y 2 en los costados, ojos verdes, gran parte de su piel de color negro, y líneas en la cara de color negro.</p><p>- ¿Ditto? – se preguntó Ben al ver la forma que había adoptado – incluso mejor – dijo mientras Rex activaba sus manos mecánicas</p><p>Los estudiantes de Beacon se encontraban confusos tanto por la transformación de Ben como por las “armas” de Rex mientras que los estudiantes del E.I.D.H. estaban intrigados por los poderes que Ben tendrá en esta forma</p><p>- ocúpate del bully con gusto horrible yo iré por el bully de la hora – le dijo Ditto a Rex</p><p>- como quieras viejo – le respondió Rex mientras se lanzaba a su oponente con un poderoso impulso con sus piernas mecánicas</p><p>Mientras tanto Ditto se acercó a Cardín el cual estaba distraído sintiéndose sorprendido por la forma en la que Rex lo ignoro</p><p>- ignóralos, tu pelea es conmigo – le dijo Ditto mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos – y voy a barrer el piso contigo –</p><p>- ha, ¿tú y que ejercito? – se burló Cardín</p><p>- me alegra que preguntes – le respondió Ditto, en ese momento Ditto se dividió en dos creando una copia exacta de sí mismo, pero antes de que alguien pueda reaccionar los dos Dittos se dividieron en dos y el ciclo continuo hasta que había al menos una docena de Dittos en la arena – este ejercito – dijo el original apuntando a sus copias</p><p>Antes de que Cardín pueda decir algo todos los Dittos se lanzaron sobre el cubriéndolo completamente mientras Rex lanzaba a Russel fuera del Ring con una patada esperando mientras los clones de Ditto lentamente drenaban el Aura de Cardín, mientras que el daño no era demasiado el número de la copias le impedían a Cardín el liberarse ya que  cada vez que él lograba quitarse uno dos parecían tomar su logar, sin que él lo supiera eso era exactamente lo que pasaba porque por cada Ditto que el bully lanzara los dos clones más cercanos cubrían el hueco creado con un clon cada uno, tras varios minutos el aura de Cardín se vacío al punto donde Glynda termino el combate en una victoria para el dúo del E.I.D.H.</p><p>- muy bien, así hacemos las cosas de dónde venimos – dijo Rex mientras Ben se des trasformaba y chocaban los cinco y volvían a su lugar en las gradas recibiendo miradas sorprendidas de todos los estudiantes de Beacon</p><p>- duraron más de lo que creí – comento Annie, ante la sorpresa decidido explicarse – esos dos los más fuertes de la escuela si hubieran ido enserio esto hubiera terminado el instante que empezó –</p><p>- muy bien estudiantes, teniendo en cuenta las capacidades demostradas por el joven Tenyson y el joven Salazar espero que puedan sacar provecho de las clases que compartiremos con los estudiantes del E.I.D.H. ¿algún otro voluntario? – pregunto Glynda queriendo continuar con su clase, pero la demostración dada por Ben y Rex causo que ningún estudiante de Beacon quisiera ver voluntariamente que otras sorpresas escondían sus compañeros</p><p>Tras la clase el grupo decidió empezar con la investigación en la ciudad de Vale</p><p>- este lugar no está nada mal – dijo Connie admirando la arquitectura de la ciudad</p><p>- habla por ti misma Connie – comento Annie – ¿que ustedes no saben cómo construir algo con más de cuatro pisos? – le pregunto Annie a el equipo RWBY</p><p>- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto eso Annie? – pregunto Ruby curiosa</p><p>- balancearse con edificios pequeños es ambos difícil e ineficiente, además de que no estoy acostumbrada – respondió la araña con un suspiro, susurrando la última parte – solo esperemos que no nos necesiten a puntitos y a mi cuando estemos muy lejos –</p><p>- habla por ti Annie – le respondió Marinette – mi Yo-yo funciona diferente a tus redes y mientras tenga lugares para engancharse estoy bien – indico mientras pasaban por varios grupos de personas colgando decoraciones de todo tipo</p><p>- okey me rindo, ¿porque vinimos aquí? – pregunto Rex mientras caminaban por una calle vacía</p><p>- no podemos resolver el crimen sin pistas y de acuerdo con Ruby la calle en la que ella peleo con Roman y la tienda que el intento robar están por aquí – le respondió Kamala mientras el grupo se dirigía a la tienda donde Ruby y Roman pelearon por primera vez esperando que el dueño pueda tener algo de información, para su sorpresa la tienda en cuestión tenía cinta policial en la entrada y policías tomando notas</p><p>- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Ruby</p><p>- un robo – respondió uno de los oficiales antes de dirigirse al otro – dejaron el dinero y se llevaron el Dust otra vez –</p><p>- ¿Qué estás pensando? – le pregunto su compañero - ¿Colmillo Blanco? –</p><p>- estoy pensando que no nos pagan suficiente – le respondió el primero, sin que lo supieran el grupo los escucho y dos miembros no estaba muy contentas con los posibles culpables, pero una era más vocal que la otra</p><p>- el Colmillo Blanco, que montón de degenerados – comento Weiss, pero Blake no parecía muy contenta con eso</p><p>- ¿cuál es tu problema? – le pregunto Blake irritada</p><p>- ¿mi problema? Simplemente no me importan unos criminales dementes – le respondió Weiss</p><p>- el Colmillo Blanco no son un montón de psicópatas, son un conjunto de faunos desorientados -</p><p>- ¿desorientados? Quieren borrar la humanidad de la faz de la tierra –</p><p>- entonces están muy desorientados – respondió Blake con un grito – aun así, no explica por qué robarían una tienda de Dust en pleno centro de Vale -   </p><p>- Blake tiene un punto – comento Steven queriendo evitar una discusión</p><p>- además, la policía atrapo a ese tal Torchwick que me encontré hace unos meses – comento Ruby – quizás fue el –</p><p>- eso no cambia el hecho de que el Colmillo Blanco es escoria – dijo Weiss intentando tener la última palabra – esos faunos solo saben mentir, hacer trampa y robar –</p><p>- eso no es necesariamente verdad – comento Yang</p><p>- hey detengan ese fauno – escucho el grupo, mirando en la dirección en cuestión el grupo se encontró con un joven rubio con una cola de mono, unos Jeans y una camisa blanca sin remera dejando ver su pecho musculoso</p><p>- decías - comento Weiss</p><p>- un criminal es un criminal Weiss – le respondió ben – el hecho que sea un fauno es secundario –</p><p>Tras perseguir al polizón y encontrarse con una pelirroja un tanto peculiar el grupo regreso a Beacon para planear como completar su misión, mientras Blake y Weiss continuaban discutiendo todo el camino y en el dormitorio del equipo RWBY donde el grupo iba planear que hacer a futuro</p><p>- ¿no entiendo que está causando tanto problema? – dijo Blake en la cama de su habitación</p><p>- ese es el problema – le respondió Weiss - ¿si te das cuenta de que defiendes una organización que detesta a la humanidad?, ¿no? Los faunos del Colmillo Blanco son maldad pura –</p><p> - ok, creo te pasaste un poco ahí Weiss – dijo Marinette intentando calmar la situación</p><p>- no existe a cercano a “maldad pura” ¿Por qué crees que odian tanto a la humanidad? – respondió Blake ignorando a Marinette</p><p>- no se acerca de la parte de “no existe nada cercano a maldad pura” – dijo Ben compartiendo una mirada con Rex, Annie y Kamala – pero esa es una interesante pregunta, que tal si la discutimos después de terminar la misión –</p><p>- es por personas como Cardín, personas como tú que obligan al Colmillo Blanco a tomar medidas drásticas – le dijo Blake a Weiss, a este punto el resto del grupo decidido dejar que la discusión continuara e intervendrían si se volvía seria</p><p>- ¿personas como yo? –</p><p>- eres discriminatoria –</p><p>- soy una Víctima – la confesión de Weiss causo que todos se callaran por la sorpresa - ¿quieres saber por qué desprecio al Colmillo Blanco? ¿Por qué no confió particularmente en los faunos? – las palabras de la heredera casaron que Blake tuviera un aspecto culpable en su rostro - es porque han estado en guerra con mi familia por años guerra de verdad, con sangre derramada. La compañía de mi abuelo tiene un banco en la espalda desde que tengo memoria y desde niña, he visto amigos de la familia desaparecer, miembros del comité ejecutados, un vagón lleno de Dust, robado y cada día mi padre llagaba a casa furioso, eso llevo a una infancia muy difícil – la confesión dada por la heredera causo que el silencio creado por la discusión cambiara a un silencio creado por el shock de la confesión, Ruby fue la primera en sacudirlo y se dirigió a su compañera</p><p>- Weiss… yo… - pero antes de poder terminar Weiss sacudió la mano de Ruby de su hombro y se dirigió a Blake</p><p>- ¿quieres saber porque desprecio al Colmillo Blanco? Es porque son un montón de mentirosos, ladrones y asesinos – dijo Weiss claramente dejando ver su desprecio ante la organización terrorista</p><p>- PUES QUIZA ES PORQUE ESTABAMOS HARTOS DE SER MALTRATADOS – la respuesta y confesión accidental dada por Blake causo miradas de sorpresa en todos los presentes</p><p>Al darse cuenta de lo que hiso Blake intento usar la sorpresa para intentar escapar por la puerta abierta, solo para encontrar quela redes de Annie la habían tapado, miro a la ventana y descubrió como en la fracción de segundo que tomo su intento de escape Kamala estaba bloqueando la ventana con una mano gigante, antes de que Blake pudiera usar su arma en modo Katana para cortar las redes bloqueando la puerta Steven la encerró en una burbuja junto con el mismo y Connie</p><p>- Steven baja la burbuja – le pidió Blake al hibrido</p><p>- buen trabajo Steven - dijo Weiss – ahora tenemos que informarle a Ozpin y… -</p><p>- no – dijo Steven con una mirada de ira que nadie había visto antes – ustedes dos van a solucionar esto esta noche y nadie se va de esta habitación hasta que lo hagan –</p><p>- no creo que esa sea una buena idea viejo – le dijo Nino poniendo una mano en la burbuja</p><p>- Nino tiene razón, pero ustedes dos aun necesitan arreglar sus problemas – dijo Connie desde la burbuja</p><p>- yo no tengo que arreglar nada con esa criminal – respondió Weiss ignorando a Blake</p><p>- Weiss – le grito Kamala – no tienes pruebas de que Blake sea una criminal –</p><p>- y aunque lo sea, eso no significa que no pueda cambiar – dijo Adrien</p><p>-  hoy fue un largo día, yo digo que durmamos y discutamos que hacer mañana – dijo Rex dirigiendo una mirada seria hacia Weiss</p><p>El fin de semana siguiente fue normal tomando en cuenta todo, el grupo estuvo buscando pistas y haciendo preguntas intentando descubrir donde será el siguiente ataque del Colmillo Blanco sin mucha suerte, para empeorar las cosas Weiss no hablo con Blake desde la confusión y Blake ha estado muy callada y apenas levantaba la cabeza</p><p>- llevamos dos días aquí y aun no tenemos nada - dijo Ben frustrado pateando una lata vacía en la plaza en la que el grupo decidido tomar un descanso</p><p>- quizás estamos viendo el problema desde el lado equivocado – dijo Marinette al ver un camión con latas de la misma marca de la que pateo Ben pasar por la calle, la declaración llamo la atención del grupo – es aparente que los responsables intentan crear una sequía de Dust –</p><p>- y como ya robaron todas las tiendas de la ciudad ahora intentaran cortar la entrada de suministros – dijo Annie rápidamente viendo el tren de pensamiento de Marinette</p><p>- entonces su siguiente objetivo será – dijo Connie poniéndose a pensar</p><p>- Weiss – dijo Kamala llamando la atención de la heredera – ¿cuándo llegara el siguiente cargamento de Dust de la empresa de tu familia? –</p><p>- esta noche en el puerto, ¿Por qué? – preguntó al principio no viendo cual era el punto de la pregunta antes de entenderlo perfectamente</p><p>- entonces ahí estaremos – dijo Ruby con una sonrisa</p><p>- muy bien, ¿Quién está listo para una vigilancia a la antigua? – dijo Adrien emocionado</p><p>- aburrido – se quejó Yang, desde su punto de vigilancia varias horas más tarde</p><p>-  descuida Yang esto no durará mucho más, espero – dijo Carapace desde su posición cerca del borde de la bodega</p><p>- informe – se escuchó la voz de Kamala desde el comunicador</p><p>- equipo B, todo en orden – respondió Carapace, desde su posición con Yang y Weiss</p><p>- equipo C, todo en orden – dijo Ruby desde su posición en el techo del almacén opuesto a ellos con Queen y Rex</p><p>- equipo D, nada por aquí – dijo Ladybug que usaba uno de los encantamientos especiales de los Miraculus para patrullar las aguas con Chat y Ben</p><p>- perfecto avísenme si hay cambios – dijo Kamala la cual estaba con Annie, Blake y Stevonnie en el techo de la entrada al puerto</p><p>- ¿qué tan seguros estamos de esto? - pregunto Yang detrás de Carapace</p><p>- tomando en cuenta todo el Dust que robaron un cargamento como este es muy grande para ignorar – respondió Carapace</p><p>- y con el odio que el Colmillo Blanco tiene por mi familia mataran dos pájaros de un tiro – dijo Weiss</p><p>- Weiss aún no sabes quién es responsable por esto – dijo Carapace hartándose de las acusaciones de la heredera</p><p>- además, tomando en cuenta que nuestro sospechoso es Roman, dudo que el Colmillo Blanco sea responsable – dijo Yang, en ese momento una nave aterrizo y varios soldados del colmillo blanco llegaron, en sus trajes blancos con máscaras blancas con detalles rojos y capuchas negras, a robar el cargamento</p><p>- ¿decías? – comento Weiss mientras desenfundaba su arma y se preparaba para pelear</p><p>- espera Weiss – dijo Carapace frenándola y apuntando a la nave – alguien más está bajando –</p><p>- esperen a mi señal – comento Kamala mientras todos se ponían en posición y de la última nave bajo Roman Torchwick</p><p>- esto no está bien – comentó Blake – el Colmillo Blanco nunca trabajaría con un humano, menos aun con uno como ese –</p><p>-  tengo una idea Spiderling, Stevonnie, Rena. Ustedes conmigo, iremos por adelante y seremos una distracción – dijo apuntando al grupo – Blake rodéalo y tómalo como rehén, intentemos acabar con esto fácil, rápido y sin violencia. El resto esperen mi señal – con las órdenes recibidas Blake se dirigía hacia Roman entre las sombras mientras el grupo se acercaban a él por el frente - hey Torchwick – grito Ms. Marvel llamando la atención del criminal en cuestión</p><p>- ¿ahora qué? – suspiro harto el criminal, antes de ver los trajes de las personas que al principio creyó que iban a empeorar su día, solo para ver los trajes ridículos de las personas y verse obligado a suprimir su risa – pfffft, ¿Qué pasa niñas? ¿se perdieron de camino a la fiesta de disfraces? – dijo antes de apuntar a Stevonnie - ¿y que se supone que eres tú? ¿una especie de espadachín descalza? – sonrió ante su broma indicando la falta de calzado de la fusión</p><p>- estamos aquí para derrotarte y llevarte ante la ley – dijo Rena sosteniendo su flauta como si fuera una espada</p><p>- y como planeas hacer eso mascotita, me tocaras una canción de cuna – dijo con un tono burlón al final antes de ponerse serio – en caso de que no lo notaran, los superamos en numero 100 a 1 –</p><p>- ¿me acaba de llamar mascota? – dijo Rena con una mezcla de confusión y ofensa</p><p>- es cierto, ustedes nos superan en número, pero nosotros tenemos algo más importante – dijo Kamala mientras Blake se acercaba a Roman por la espalda aprovechando la distracción dada por sus compañeras</p><p>- ¿enserio? ¿Y qué seria eso tan importante que tienen que les da una ventaja sobre nosotros? – dijo Roman con una sonrisa confiada en su cara. En ese momento Blake salto de las sombras poniendo su Katana contra su cuello causando que Roman levante sus brazos en rendición</p><p>- a ti – le respondió Spiderling</p><p>- hermanos del Colmillo Blanco, porque están cooperando con esta escoria – dijo Blake mientras se quitaba su moño mostrando un par de orejas de gato en su cabeza</p><p>- oh, Blake, si tan solo no te hubieras ido cuando lo hiciste – dijo una voz conocida detrás de ella – entonces habrías descubierto que él nos está “ayudando “–</p><p>- yo prefiero decir que estamos haciendo negocios juntos – dijo Roman desde su posición en el agarre de Blake</p><p>- silencio humano, tú no eres más que un medio para un fin – dijo la voz, causando que Blake se diera vuelta y viera un hombre alto de cabello castaño teñido con vetas rojas en pico hacia atrás como golpeado por el viento. una máscara que cubría la mitad de su cara, una chaqueta de mangas largas con holgadas y con diseños rojos con un símbolo blanco en el lado izquierdo. Su abrigo es de color rojo en el interior con llamas como detalle en rojo en la parte inferior y un gran emblema en la parte trasera, con un diseño de tulipán blanco cubierto por un diseño de rosa roja. Lleva pantalones largos y zapatos negros que son de color rojo en la parte inferior, guantes negros con más emblemas rojos en el dorso de su mano derecha y un par de cuernos negros en su pelo</p><p>- Adam – dijo Blake sorprendida de ver a su antiguo compañero, mentor y novio en Vale</p><p>- hola, Blake, ¿ah pasado mucho tiempo verdad? – dijo Adam desenfundando su espada y causando que Blake liberara a Roman y retrocediera en miedo – estuve esperando una oportunidad para volver a verte –</p><p>-  ahora – grito Kamala al comunicador, en ese momento todos salieron de sus escondites y empezaron a pelear, cuando Roman intento disparar a Ruby mientras ella peleaba contra un Colmillo Blanco Spiderling pego la base del bastón de Roman cando la base se levantó mostrando una mirilla</p><p>- lo siento “gran lobo malo” caperucita roja tiene que ir a la casa de su abuela después de esto – dijo Spiderling con una sonrisa</p><p>- voy a aplastarte como el insecto que eres – dijo Roman intentando despegar la red del cañón de su arma</p><p>- técnicamente las arañas somos arácnidos – dijo esquivando el golpe de un Roman frustrado con un bastón</p><p>Un grupo de Colmillos Blancos intento tomar distancia y terminaron arrinconados al borde del puerto creyendo estar seguros ellos intentaron acabar con sus enemigos empezando por los más humanos del grupo, pero fueron detenidos cuando una mano blanca palmeada con garras salió del agua y arrastro a uno de ellos debajo del agua, el grupo miro las aguas asustados y preocupados por su compañero. tras varios segundos el cuerpo inconsciente del terrorista fue lanzado y en las oscuras aguas del mar costero aparecieron un par de ojos y una luz verde iluminando una boca llena de dientes</p><p>- ¿qué rayos es eso? – pregunto un terrorista aterrorizado antes de ser noqueado cuando Ladybug salto del agua cambiando de modo acuático a modo normal con Chat haciendo lo mismo</p><p>- saben, me dijeron que ustedes usan esas mascaras para parecer monstruos – dijo una voz desde dentro del agua – que tal si les muestro un verdadero monstruo – entonces la nueva forma de Ben apareció. tenía escamas blancas cubriendo todo su cuerpo, no tenía labios, en cambio su boca estaba llena de dientes blancos, ojos verdes, tiene una luz fosforescente en la cabeza y manos palmeadas con membranas verdes.</p><p>- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – grito un Colmillo Blanco antes de ser noqueado por un golpe de Chat</p><p>- que grosero, mi nombre es Acuático y vengo a patear su trasero – anuncio Acuático al resto del muelle y se corrió a pelar contra un grupo que se preparaba para atacar a Rex, pero antes de golpear al primer Colmillo se detuvo para hacer un anuncio – y si alguien dice algo acerca de lo poco original de mi nombre, va a tener un cara a cara con Toepick –</p><p>- ¿Quién es Toepick? – pregunto el Colmillo aterrorizado</p><p>- créeme, amigo – le respondió Acuático – no quieres saberlo - y acto seguido lo noqueo de un golpe a la cabeza</p><p>En otro lugar de la pelea el equipo Miraculus se había reunido y se encontraba espalda con espalda con varios Colmillos Blancos rodeándolos</p><p>- igual que el día de los héroes, ¿Verdad? – le dijo Ladybug a su equipo</p><p>- no tanto, pero definitivamente es familiar – dijo Chat junto a ella</p><p>- al menos la parte que recuerdo – dijo Rena</p><p>- no queremos hacerles daño hermanos – dijo uno de los Colmillos – ríndanse y abandonen a los humanos y podrán vivir – dijo el miembro intentando evitar el tener que pelear con, lo que le creía que eran, Faunos</p><p>- lo siento, pero no - le respondió Carapace – proteger a los inocentes y a nuestros amigos, es lo nuestro –</p><p>- además eso sería ridículo, completamente ridículo – sacudió Queen. Los Colmillos Blancos enojados por la percibida traición atacaron al equipo con espadas y pistolas</p><p>En otro punto del combate Blake retrocedía en terror mientras Adam se acercaba como un cazador disfrutando del temor en su presa, con una sonrisa el general del Colmillo Banco se preparó para realizar un corte con la intención de dejar a Blake incapaz de moverse para forzarla a ver como sus nuevos amigos caían frente a ella. Pero el ataque fue bloqueado antes de que pudiera conectar, abriendo sus ojos lo primero que Blake vio fue un escudo roza deteniendo el ataque y a Stevonnie sosteniendo su escudo con ambos brazos. Por un momento Adam estaba perplejo, esta humana no solo detuvo su ataque, sino que también no parecía tenerle miedo, con un empujón Stevonnie lazo a Adam un par de metros, no mucho pero suficiente como para darle unos minutos de paz</p><p>- ¿estás bien Blake? – le pregunto la fusión al Fauno</p><p>- Stevonnie tienes que escapar rápido – le imploro Blake – él no va a dudar en matarte –</p><p>- ella tiene razón humana – le dijo Adam – si quieres pagar por los crímenes de tu raza tendrás que esperar tu turno, luego de que termine con ella – dijo apuntando a Blake con su espada – será turno de la Schnee – dijo apuntando a Weiss</p><p>- no – respondió Stevonnie</p><p>- ¿perdón? – respondió Adam perplejo</p><p>- tu no le harás daño a nadie – dijo Stevonnie desenvainando su espada – mucho menos mientras yo esté aquí – Adam simplemente sonrió</p><p>- eso puede arreglarse fácil – respondió enfundando su espada preparándose para el combate, con Stevonnie haciendo lo mismo</p><p>Stevonnie hizo el primer movimiento lanzando su escudo a Adam, el general desvió el proyectil y bloqueo rápidamente el ataque consecuente de la fusión. Los ojos de Stevonnie se encontraron con los ojos tapados por la máscara de Adam en cuanto sus espadas chocaron, pero para la sorpresa de Adam una burbuja se creó alrededor de su oponente obligándolo a retroceder, viendo como Stevonnie creaba un nuevo escudo Adam sonrió ligeramente</p><p>- debo admitir humana – dijo enfundando su espada – fuiste un desafío interesante – dijo mientras su pelo se volvía rojo brillante – pero todo termina ahora –</p><p>- Stevonnie cuidado – grito Blake detrás de la fusión – está a punto de activar su Semblanza –</p><p>- ¿y que hace exactamente? – pregunto Stevonnie detrás de su escudo</p><p>- básicamente me hago imparable – respondió Adam</p><p>- entonces esto será interesante – dijo Stevonnie desde su lugar causando confusión en Adam – hasta donde tú sabes eres imparable y hasta donde nosotros sabemos soy inamovible –</p><p>- ustedes están pasando demasiado tiempo con el señor Stark – fue lo único que Blake pudo decir con una cara de incredulidad, mientras que Adam sonríe ante el desafío</p><p>Cuando termino de cargar su ataque Adam se lanzó hacia Stevonnie planeando partirla en dos con su espada, solo para ser forzado a detenerse. La situación le parecía extraña la pared estaba muy lejos para alcanzarla tan rápido y él ni siquiera sintió atravesar a la chica. Pero cuando el polvo se acento lo que vio fue un hexágono rosado frente a él y a la chica y Blake detrás de este</p><p>- imposible – dijo sorprendido</p><p>- parece que yo gane – dijo Stevonnie con una sonrisa sin cansancio en su voz</p><p>- no, aun no ganas – dijo Adam en frustración – no puedes vencerme soy más fuerte que tu – dijo apuntándole con su espada, desde su punto de vista el escudo era claramente la semblanza de esta humana y bloquear su ataque debió de haber gastado su aura considerablemente</p><p>- no tengo que vencerte, solo tengo que detenerte – respondió Stevonnie con una sonrisa</p><p>- ¿Qué? – dijo Adam antes de ser tacleado por Rex acompañado por una criatura cuadrúpeda, tan grande como un auto cubierto por pelo naranja en todo su cuerpo excepto en la boca y en una serie de agallas en su cuello y la insignia del Omnitrix en una especie de collar para perro. Esta era otra de las trasformaciones de Ben conocida como Bestia</p><p>- muy bien amigo, puedes rendirte ahora y ahórrate la paliza o puedes convertirte en el nuevo juguete masticable de mi amigo – dijo apuntando a Bestia que miro a Adam, pese a no tener ojos, pidiéndole que haga lo segundo. Considerando sus opciones el líder del Colmillo Blanco llego a una decisión</p><p>- retirada – anuncio al resto de sus fuerzas, ante el grito todos los miembros del Colmillo Blanco que aún eran capases de moverse fueron hacia las naves en las que vinieron. Logrando escapar gracias a la distracción de sus oponentes Adam logro llegar a su nave, solo para notar la ausencia de alguien importante - ¿dónde está Roman? – ante la pregunta uno de los soldados del Colmillo restantes apunto a uno de los conteiner esparcidos por el muelle. Allí pegado a una de las paredes con redes cortesía de Spiderling Roman se encuentra intentando escapar para la risa de la responsable</p><p>- adelante, tira todo lo que quieras – le dijo Spiderling mientras usaba su sombrero como trofeo – personas más fuertes que tu intentaron romper esas redes sin mejor suerte –</p><p>Viendo no solo como perdieron a uno de sus principales ayudas en Vale, sino que también a varios miembros Adam tomo una decisión. Antes de irse Adam tomo la funda de su espada, cambiándolo a modo pistola él apunto a algo que les daría al Colmillo una gran victoria moral, Weiss, apuntando a la cabeza el general disparo con la intención de matar a la heredera de la compañía que causo la opresión y explotación de cientos de Faunos.</p><p> Cuando Blake giro la cabeza para asegurarse de que Adam se fuera, ella vio al general apuntando a Weiss y se movió con la intención de salvarla</p><p>- Weiss, cuidado – grito poniéndose en el camino de la bala, en cuanto Weiss pudo reaccionar ella y Blake estaban con Stevonnie en una burbuja creada por Carapace</p><p>- ¿Blake estas bien? – pregunto preocupada Weiss viendo una herida en el hombro de Blake, solo para ser alejada por Connie, ella debió estar muy centrada en Blake para notar a Stevonnie separarse.</p><p>- ¿ella va a estar bien? – pregunto Ruby una vez la burbuja de Carapace cayo</p><p>- sí, solo tiene que quedarse quieta mientras termina de sanar – respondió Steven usando su saliva en la herida</p><p>Algunos minutos después con Roman siendo llevado a la cárcel en una patrulla, le pidieron a Spiderling que le devuelva su sombrero, pero Ben logro tomar su bastón, Blake y Weiss tuvieron un momento para hablar</p><p>- Weiss. Quiero que sepas que ya no estoy asociada con el Colmillo Blanco. Cuando yo era… - se intentó explicar Blake</p><p>- alto, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo estuve pensando esto? – la interrumpió Weiss, al ver la confusión en la cara de su compañera ella continuo – doce horas, eso significa que tuve doce horas pensando en esto y decidí… - dijo causando tensión en todo el grupo - ¡que no me importa! –</p><p>- ¿no te importa? –</p><p>- tu dijiste que ya no eres uno de ellos, ¿cierto? –</p><p>- no, yo-yo he sido desde que era pequeña… -</p><p>- no quiero escucharlo, somos un equipo y quiero que sepas que podemos confiar la una en la otra tanto como en el resto del equipo –</p><p>- ¡si! El E.I.D.H. esta unido de nuevo – celebro Ruby</p><p>- ¿el E.I.D.H.? – le pregunto Nino, quien se había des transformado después de la pelea</p><p>- bueno si somos un equipo necesitamos un nombre, ¿verdad? -le respondió Ruby</p><p>- necesita trabajo, pero servirá por ahora – le dijo Spiderling.</p><p>En la patrulla que llevaba a Roman hacia la prisión el guardia que manejaba el vehículo lo detuvo en las afueras de la ciudad</p><p>- ¿Por qué paras? -  pregunto el segundo guardia. el primer guardia simplemente salió del auto y le indico a su compañero que haga lo mismo</p><p>Siguiendo el ejemplo de su compañero el guardia se paró frente al bosque esperando poder ver algo, pero lo único que pudo encontrar fue la punta afilada del paraguas de la secuas de Roman Torchwick, Neopolitan</p><p>- gracias Neo – dijo Roman una vez Neo lo dejo salir del auto y le entregó su sombrero, Neo simplemente dio una sonrisa – ahora, ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos una vacaciones en Mistral? – ante la mirada preocupada de Neo Roman la calmo – no te preocupes por ella, en cuanto se entere de todo esto ella prácticamente nos obligara a ir – dijo mientras ponía el cadáver del oficial en el baúl del auto – ahora vamos, tenemos que deshacernos de esto y desaparecer antes de que las autoridades noten que nunca llegue a la prisión –</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok, como dije este es mal largo de lo normal, espero que lo hayan disfrutado</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capítulo 10: problemas de plomería</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>en celebración de su primer victoria Ben decide llevar a sus compañeros a su dimensión para celebrar y la pregunta no es si pasa algo sino cuanto tardara en pasar</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hola perdón por tardar en subirlo, la vida se puso molesta.<br/>pero como siempre digo mejor tarde que nunca asique vamos con el capitulo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era el primer fin de semana desde la misión y Ben tenía una idea, entrando al living de los dormitorios él vio a todos sus compañeros haciendo una variedad de cosas, pero la que más llamaba la atención era en la mesa donde Steven estaba haciendo todo lo posible por llenar varias botellas con su saliva y Annie estaba jugando con un set de química</p>
<p>- Hey chicos, ¿Qué están haciendo? – le pregunto al dúo</p>
<p>- el señor Stark quería una muestra de la saliva de Steven – explico Annie – y Kamala le dio la idea de llenar varias botellas para todos por si necesitamos sanar heridas serias y él no está allí –</p>
<p>- ok, ¿y vos que estás haciendo? – le pregunto Ben a Annie</p>
<p>- entre los entrenamientos y la misión me estoy quedando sin telaraña – dijo apuntando a uno de los contenedores llenos hasta la mitad – asique estoy creando nuevo fluido de telaraña además de probar una nueva receta que me envió mi padre –</p>
<p>- ¿nueva receta? – pregunto Ben intrigado</p>
<p>- sí, se supone que esta nueva telaraña durara hasta 2 días, siempre que no utilice esto – dice apuntando a un contenedor con un espray</p>
<p>- ¿y qué es esto? – pregunto Ben</p>
<p>- acido – respondió tranquilamente Annie para la sorpresa de Ben, al oír la respuesta Ben lo dejo en la mesa y dio un paso atrás – descuida, lo único que puede derretir son mis redes, es inofensivo – explico Annie para calmar a Ben</p>
<p>- ok, ¿puedo tener su atención un segundo? ¿por favor? – dijo Ben intentando tener la atención de sus compañeros, una vez la tuvo él hiso su anuncio – muy bien, escuchen, hable con los profesores y ellos me permitieron invitarlos a un Smoothie celebratorio en mi dimensión –</p>
<p>- eso es muy amable de tu parte Ben – dijo Marinette</p>
<p>- Bien ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos – dijo Ruby emocionada saliendo de los dormitorios seguida por todos</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">En otra dimensión</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>En la órbita de Neptuno una nave en modo camuflaje se acerca a su destino, la tierra. Pero en el interior dos de sus tripulantes discutían</p>
<p>- estas seguro de que funcionara – pregunto el más grande</p>
<p>- si mi señor, solo lo mejor para usted – le dijo la segunda y más pequeña figura</p>
<p>- más te vale Psyphon – le dijo la figura más grande mostrando unos ojos rojos iluminando la oscuridad – porque si planeas traicionarme, acabare contigo con mis propias manos –</p>
<p>- ni siquiera lo pensaría lord Vilgax – le respondió Psyphon mostrando la aleta en su cabeza y su cara pálida como la de un esqueleto</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">En esa misma dimensión, en la tierra</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>El grupo se encontraba descansando en una de las mesas de un Señor Smoothie esperando a que Ben les traiga sus bebidas, tras varios minutos Ben llego con una bandeja llena de bebidas y le entrego una a cada uno</p>
<p>- por una primera misión exitosa – dijo Kamala sosteniendo su vaso en el aire, con todos siguiendo su ejemplo – y por muchas más – con los ánimos elevados todos brindaron y tomaron un sorba de sus bebidas, y se arrepintieron inmediatamente, escupiéndolas debido al sabor</p>
<p>- Ben, ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Adrien quitando la tapa de su bebida y mirando el contenido que él estaba casi seguro no era consumible</p>
<p>- Queso y Vainilla – respondió Ben bebiendo de su trago como si nada – eso es lo genial acerca del Señor Smoothie, tienen las mejores combinaciones de sabores -</p>
<p>- Sentido Arácnido porque me fallas ahora – se quejó Annie con su cabeza contra la meza mientras que Adrien le daba su bebida a Plagg disimuladamente con el resto de los portadores haciendo lo mismo, o al menos intentándolo en el caso de Marinette, y todos los demás buscando un modo de deshacerse de sus bebidas a excepción de Steven que parecía estar disfrutándolo</p>
<p>observando el lugar Steven encontró algo que llama su atención. Caminando por la calle una pareja de “cuatro brazos”, madre e hijo juzgando por la diferencia de tamaño, se movían con la misma naturalidad que los humanos a su alrededor</p>
<p>- Ben ¿quiénes son ellos? – pregunto Steven llamando la atención de los demás, quienes giraron sus cabezas para ver a que se refería el hibrido</p>
<p>- no se Steven, no conozco a todos los aliens en la tierra – respondió Ben con naturalidad. Mientras que el resto del grupo miraba asombrado por la forma en la que aliens y humanos vivan juntos. La sorpresa causo que la pareja mirar en su dirección con sus miradas de calma cambiaran a sorpresa</p>
<p>- mira mama – dijo el pequeño – es Ben 10 – dijo tirando de uno de los brazos de su madre</p>
<p>- sí, lo es – respondió la madre – ¿quieres ver si puedes sacarte una foto? – le pregunto al niño, el asintió con la cabeza emocionado. Caminando hacia el grupo le madre toco el hombro de Ben para llamar su atención – ¿disculpa Señor Ben 10? – le pregunto la madre al cambia formas</p>
<p>- por favor, no hacen falta las formalidades, llámame, Ben – le respondió Ben</p>
<p>- queríamos preguntarle si podíamos tomarnos una foto con usted – pregunto el niño</p>
<p>- seguro – respondió Ben – hey Rex, ¿hermano podrías tomar la foto? – la pregunto Ben a su amigo</p>
<p>- seguro – respondió el E.V.O.</p>
<p>- ¿quieren algún alien en particular o prefieren que sea humano? – le pregunto Ben a sus fans</p>
<p>- humano está bien – le respondió la madre, poniéndose entre ambos Ben sonrió mientras Rex se preparaba para tomar la foto</p>
<p>- todos digan “Omnitrix” – grito Rex desde su lugar detrás de la cámara</p>
<p>- “Omnitrix” – gritaron los tres, con la foto tomada la pareja de madre e hijo se retiró dejando al héroe con sus compañeros</p>
<p>- pareces ser bastante famoso Ben – comentó Connie</p>
<p>- las ventajas de ser el salvador del universo – respondió Ben con una sonrisa</p>
<p>- te entiendo completamente – dijo Chloe – en casa no puedo dar tres pasos sin que la gente me pida una foto –</p>
<p>- Chloe, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien te pidió una foto? – le pregunto Alya, en cuanto la heroína abeja estaba a punto de responder ella la interrumpió – y las fotos en las que aparecemos todos no cuentan – dijo efectivamente cerrando la boca de Chloe</p>
<p>- aun así, Ben, ¿Qué clase de villanos podemos esperar aquí? – pregunto kamala cambiando el tema</p>
<p>- no te preocupes Kamala, no hay nadie aquí no yo no vencí ya, no hay nada que el universo pueda lanzarme que no pueda vencer - dijo Ben sosteniendo su bebida en confianza. Solo para escuchar un ruido detrás de el – una armada de naves apareció detrás de mi ¿verdad? – Ben se giró ante los asentamientos con la cabeza de sus compañeros viendo una nave familiar, dándose vuelta a tiempo para ver el mensaje del líder de la armada</p>
<p>- gente de la tierra – dijo la inconfundible cara con tentáculos verde de Vilgax – yo, Vilgax, eh regresado para destruir la tierra - dijo para la sorpresa de toda su audiencia cautiva – la única forma de evitarlo es entregarme el control del planeta y que Ben Tenyson se rinda y que me entregue lo que es mío por derecho –</p>
<p>- ¿Ben quién era ese? – le pregunto Weiss a Ben. Pero para la sorpresa de todos, por primera vez desde que lo conocieron la mirada confiada y segura de Ben fue reemplazada por una mirada seria de preocupación. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera intentar hablarle el Ultimatrix sonó como cuando llaman</p>
<p>- ¿Ben? – le pregunto Rex intentando llamar su atención, sin decir una palabra Ben respondió la llamada</p>
<p>- Hola abuelo, si lo vi, voy a la base – hablo por el Ultimatrix</p>
<p>- ¿Ben?, estas bien – le pregunto Blake</p>
<p>- si – respondió Ben simplemente</p>
<p>- bien, ¿adónde vamos? – le pregunto Nino</p>
<p>- yo voy a ir a la base de los plomeros – respondió Ben – ustedes van a volver a los dormitorios –</p>
<p>- ¿Qué? – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo</p>
<p>- ya me escucharon, Vilgax es demasiado para ustedes – respondió Ben</p>
<p>- enserio hermano, crees que eso nos detendrá – le dijo Rex</p>
<p>– Ben como tu amiga te pido que nos dejes ayudarte – le dijo Kamala, pero ante la negación de Ben ella paso al plan B – y como tu líder te ordeno que nos dejes ayudarte –</p>
<p>- ok, pero solo si me prometen que se irán en cuanto la cosa se ponga seria - les pidió Ben</p>
<p>- trato – respondió Kamala, Ben asintió y se dirigió hacia la calle. Apretando una serie de botones en el Omnitrix Ben espero hasta que un auto negro con un símbolo de una X verde en el frente, caminando hacia la puerta del conductor, para sorpresa de todos, Ben entro y encendió el auto</p>
<p>- vamos – dijo Ben desde el asiento del conductor y abriendo la puerta del copiloto – no tenemos tiempo que perder – sorprendidos por el giro de eventos y el cambio de actitud de su compañero Blake, Weiss y Adrien entraron en el auto mientras que Yang se subió a su moto amarilla, que había traído para recorrer la ciudad después de la bebida, con Ruby en su espalda, Steven y Connie llamaron a León y subieron a su melena, aprovechando la dimensión de bolsillo en esta, con Kamala y Nino montando en la espalda del felino mientras que Annie se pegó al techo del auto de Ben y Marinette y Chloe estaban con Rex en su Rex Ride.</p>
<p>Tras varios minutos, y un cambio de ropa para Annie y Kamala, el grupo llego a la base de los plomeros</p>
<p>- wow, este lugar es genial – dijo Connie mientras que ella, y todos excepto por Ben, admiraban el lugar lleno de tecnología increíblemente avanzada y aliens de todas la formas y colores</p>
<p>- bueno jovencita me alegra que te guste – dijo un hombre anciano con pelo gris y una camisa Hawaiana mientras bajaba de un ascensor</p>
<p>- Abuelo – dijo Ben saludando al hombre con un abrazo – es bueno volver a verte – comento</p>
<p>- lo mismo digo Ben, solo desearía que fuera bajo mejores circunstancias - le respondió el anciano ligeramente decaído</p>
<p> - ¿Dónde está Rook? – pregunto Ben buscando a alguien con la mirada</p>
<p>- me temo que Rook salió a Revonnah hoy temprano para atender unos asuntos personales – le informo el anciano – le mande un mensaje, pero parece que Vilgax puso un inhibidor alrededor del planeta, podría tardar horas en salir, si es que sale, además Gwen y Kevin van a tardar unas horas en llegar – la revelación causo que Ben estuviera un poco decaído al no tener a ninguno de sus compañeros – pero hablando de compañeros, ¿te importaría presentarme? -  le dijo apuntando a al resto del E.I.D.H.</p>
<p>- ah claro – dijo Ben completamente olvido la presencia de los demás – chicos, él es mi Abuelo el Magistrado Maxwell Tenyson –</p>
<p>- por favor llámenme, Max – dijo el anciano</p>
<p>- Abuelo Max ellos son mis compañeros en el E.I.D.H. – dijo Ben, en cuanto escucharon esto todos saludaron y se presentaron individualmente </p>
<p>- es un placer conocerlos – dijo Max antes de que su actitud decayera – solo desearía que fuera bajo mejores circunstancias y con una lengua hervida – dijo añadiendo la última parte para asco de Ben</p>
<p>- tenemos algo con respecto a Vilgax Max – le pregunto Ms. Marvel</p>
<p>- conociendo a Vilgax el llamara a la base preguntado por Ben en cualquier momento – dijo Max</p>
<p>- Magistrado Tenyson estamos recibiendo una llamada – hablo uno de los plomeros desde su lugar en una de las computadoras de la base</p>
<p>- hablando del Rey de Roma – dijo Rex cuando la cara de Vilgax apareció en la computadora</p>
<p>- Tenysons – dijo Vilgax mirado a Ben y Max</p>
<p>- Vilgax, apreciaría que te rindieras ahora y me ahorraras el tener que patearte el trasero – le dijo Ben</p>
<p>- no Tenyson, esta vez el Omnitrix y tu planeta serán míos – le respondió Vilgax</p>
<p>- ¿y porque esta vez sería diferente a todas las anteriores? – le pregunto Max</p>
<p>- gracias a esto – dijo Vilgax mostrando a un modelo de un arma láser del tamaño de la nave – este cañón fue especialmente diseñado para destruir la tierra de un disparo y a menos que cumplan con mis demandas lo activare –</p>
<p>- ¿cómo conseguiste algo así? – pregunto Ben</p>
<p>- tengo contactos Tenyson, pero más importante, tú tienes muchos enemigos capaces de crear algo como esto – respondió Vilgax – ahora entrégate o destruiré la tierra –</p>
<p>- lo siento, ¿Vilgax verdad? – dijo Spiderling – pero ahora Ben es parte de una oferta ¿verdad jefa? – pregunto a Ms. Marvel</p>
<p>- sí, si quieres a Ben nos tienes a todos – dijo Ms. Marvel sin miedo. Ben estaba sorprendido por la declaración y aún más por el como todos estaban de acuerdo con ella, pero antes de que pudiera detenerlos Vilgax lo interrumpió</p>
<p>- muy bien, si desean caer junto a Tenyson – dijo Vilgax – será un placer hacer realidad sus deseos – concluyo terminando la comunicación</p>
<p>- ¿acaso tienen alguna idea de lo que hicieron? – les dijo Ben a sus compañeros</p>
<p>- ¿apoyar a un amigo? -dijo Queen como si fuera obvio</p>
<p>- Vilgax es uno de mis enemigos más peligrosos o no escucharon lo que les dije antes – dijo Ben enojado – y ahora ustedes acaban de hacerse sus enemigos –</p>
<p>- Ben, si este tipo es tan peligroso como tú dices que es no vamos a dejarte pelear solo – le dijo Rena</p>
<p>- además si el regreso ahora probablemente tanga algún truco bajo la manga para vencerte – le dijo Ladybug – lo cual me recuerda, ¿Max podrías darnos registros de les capacidades de Vilgax? – le pregunto la heroína al Plomero</p>
<p>- seguro jovencita – le respondió Max</p>
<p>- ¿enserio vas a apoyarlos abuelo? – le pregunto Ben a su abuelo – aun sabiendo lo peligroso que es Vilgax – le dijo mientras ambos se iban a la computadora para buscar todos los datos que los plomeros tenían en Vilgax</p>
<p>- hijo aprendí hace mucho que no puedo convencer a héroes como ellos a retractarse de este tipo de situaciones y que es mejor darle las herramientas para prevenir lo peor – le respondió Max – además, eso nunca te detuvo a ti – termino con una sonrisa. Ante la sonrisa de su abuelo Ben miro a su equipo quienes parecían estar admirando la base</p>
<p>- No, nunca lo hizo – dijo Ben recordando los viejos tiempos. Los minutos pasaron y en lo que sintieron como segundos y llego la hora de la batalla entre en grupo de héroes y Vilgax</p>
<p>-Vilgax – dijo Ben mirando a los ojos a su antiguo enemigo, pese a que Ben era considerablemente más pequeño ambos parecían estar frente a frente</p>
<p>- Tenyson – le respondió Vilgax – veo que trajiste a tus aliados contigo, ¿acaso tienes miedo? –</p>
<p>- no, es solo que te patee el trasero tantas veces que los invite a ver como lo hacía otra vez en primera fila – le respondió Ben – pero una cosa llevo a otra y decidimos que sería más divertido vencerte todos juntos – termino sacudiendo la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa</p>
<p>Tras esas palabras Vilgax y el grupo se miraron por lo que parecieron horas Ben presiono el Ultimatrix y la luz pareció ser un indicador porque Vilgax se lanzó inmediatamente hacia Ben, revelando una forma humanoide hecha enteramente de cristales.</p>
<p>Al ver esto Carapace lazo su escudo golpeando a Vilgax en la cara, en cuanto el villano miro a Carapace el vio cómo su escudo rebotaba de vuelta a su dueño – tengo que recordar agradecerle al capitán Rogers – murmuro tras atrapar su arma.</p>
<p>Aprovechando la distracción del villano Spiderling lo alejo de esta nueva forma de Ben con sus telarañas, pero simplemente pudiendo moverlo unos centímetros. Aunque fue suficiente para que Ben lance a Vilgax con un cristal que salió del suelo, mostrando una serie de fracturas a lo largo de su cuerpo cristalino</p>
<p>Una vez en el aire Ms. Marvel salto y lo lanzo al suelo de un golpe, en cuanto bajo el equipo Miraculus comenzó a atacarlo. Los golpes no eran muy fuertes, al menos para los estándares de Vilgax, pero eran precisos golpeando puntos débiles, pero Vilgax fue capaz de deshacerse de ellos con su escudo</p>
<p>En cuanto los portadores salieron del camino Rex y Ms. Marvel se lanzaron y atacaron el escudo con sus respectivas manos gigantes, pero aun sin poderlos mover. hasta que Ben se trasformo en Humungosaurio y creció hasta 18 metros causando que sus compañeros retrocedan y el pudiera pelear contra su enemigo uno contra uno</p>
<p>- no importa que le lancemos, el tipo simplemente se levanta – se quejó Rex – ¿alguna idea jefa? – le pregunto a su líder</p>
<p>- a este punto acepto sugerencias – comento Kamala mientras Stevonnie los curaba y miraban a Humungosaurio y Vilgax pelear</p>
<p>- amuleto encantado – dijo Ladybug activando su poder, y recibiendo - ¿una cuerda de plástico? – dijo mirando al objeto en cuestión y a sus compañeros – lo tengo, Rena distráelo, Rex trae a Ben – dijo mientras todos se ponían en una rueda</p>
<p>Devuelta con Humungosaurio y Vilgax estos se encontraban en un tira y afloja que Rena aprovecho para entrar con una pata a la cara de Vilgax y activar su poder</p>
<p>- Miraje – grito creando la ilusión de un ejército de Humungosaurios los cuales se encontraron en un concurso de mirada. Al ver esto Ben estaba a punto de protestar acerca de la intrusión de su compañera, pero fue detenido por Rex el cual le indico que se reuniera con el resto donde Ladybug le conto el plan</p>
<p>- tan asustado de mi estas Tenyson, que recurres a ilusiones y trucos baratos para escapar - grito Vilgax una vez descubrió la ilusión del ejercito de Humungosaurios y se deshizo de esta al des transformar a Rena de un golpe, haciendo que Chat y Carapace le dieran un poco de la saliva de Steven y la sacaran del lugar</p>
<p>- ¿Quién escapa cara de calamar? – dijo Ben de regreso a su forma humana. Viendo a su enemigo tan vulnerable Vilgax corrió hacia este - ahora – grito Ben transformándose en Fuego mientras que Vilgax estaba atrapado por las redes a Spiderling en una mano, la cuerda invocada por Ladybug sostenida por Stevonnie y Ms. Marvel en la otra y las armas de Ladybug y Queen Bee en los pies</p>
<p>- abran fuego ahora – grito Ms. Marvel mientras el equipo RWBY y Rex abrían fuego con sus diferentes armas antes de que Fuego inundara la escena y continuara por unos minutos hasta que los cargadores del equipo RWBY se agotaran y el fuego incesante se detuviera, viendo su oportunidad Vilgax intento aprovechar el humo para atacar por sorpresa</p>
<p>- Veneno – grito Queen Bee activando su poder y picando a Vilgax en la cabeza, paralizándolo y causando que todos se sorprendieran por su acción repentina – de nada – dijo Queen con una sonrisa confiada</p>
<p>- se acabó Vilgax – dijo Ben frente a la forma derrotada de su enemigo – perdiste, de nuevo -</p>
<p>- tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie Tenyson – dijo Vilgax antes de levantar la cabeza para mirar a los héroes que lo derrotaron – yo siempre tengo un as bajo la manga – dijo tocando un botón en la armadura de su brazo, con varios intentando detenerlo en cuanto lo vieron.</p>
<p>En cuanto Vilgax apretó el botón varios portales aparecieron a su alrededor con el grupo dividiéndose en dos y cayendo en dos portales diferentes con los chicos del grupo cayendo en uno y las chicas en otro, Ladybug, Queen y Spiderling intentaron evitar el agarre del portal usando sus armas y redes para adherirse a una de las luces callejeras, con Spiderling usando su otro brazo para atrapar al resto. Mientras que Rex uso su látigo para hacer lo mismo, con Ben convirtiéndose en Mono Araña y usando sus propias redes para hacer lo mismo con su grupo. Ambos grupos parecían resistir hasta que los portales empezaron a cerrarse y las luces empezaron a torcerse, en cuanto el portal se cerró sobre las anclas improvisadas cortaron completamente las redes de Spiderling y el látigo de Rex enviando a los chicos por el portal a un lugar no identificado, mientras que Spiderling pudo sostenerse de Ladybug mientras que ella y Queen aguantaron hasta que sus armas fueron arrastradas al portal debido a que la fuerza de este causo que la cuerda irrompibles de sus armas cortaran la luz callejera y sean lanzados al portal.</p>
<p>En cuanto a Vilgax no muchos después de que los portales se cerraran los plomeros llegaron para llevarlo a su celda, pero en cuanto llegaron y notaron la ausencia de los héroes Max pregunto acerca del paradero de su nieto y sus amigos</p>
<p>- según Psyphon este dispositivo – dijo apuntando al botón en su armadura – abrirá portales a puntos aleatorios del multiverso, nunca podrán encontrarlos -  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tan tan taan, cliffhanger</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hola, este es mi primer fanfic y quería saber que pensaban, también lo estoy subiendo a Fanfiction y esta mas adelantado, dependiendo de la recepción capaz que lo pase todo acá.<br/>criticas son apreciadas y espero que lo disfruten</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>